NaruHina Soul Society Tales
by adngo714
Summary: the sequel to all three Kitsune Tales. Rated M. Same pairings. The afterlife just got a whole lot better! I do not own Naruto! Credit goes to NeoKenshin for the shikai ideas used in this fic. Sorry, but I'm taking a break from writing.
1. Chapter 1

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-Prologue-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

Please note that the characters may be OOC, and that I'll toss some Shinigami captains and vice captains.

* * *

"Minato…your son and his wife are dying." Said the stoic Shinigami that bears a striking resemblance to Neji, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What? When? Why?" Asked the Fourth Hokage, fukutaicho of squad 1, Namikaze Minato.

"They will pass on within the hour. The details for the reason of their death are sketchy at best, but we believe that this is the work of an assassination attempt." Said the child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"One hour eh? I promised them passage here into Soul Society, so I'm on my way." Said Minato.

"God speed." Said a Shinigami with raven black hair, Kuchiki Rukia

"Minato, I want you to hang around Konoha, train your son and his wife to be Shinigami, if they so wish it." Said Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"Hai." Minato departs for the real world.

-Chapter 1-

"Otou-san, kaa-san, who did this to you?" Ginji was in the hospital with her mom and dad. She had intended to tell them she was pregnant, but that got tossed out the window when she learned that they were in the hospital.

"Well…it all started with…"

-Flashback-

The Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto, was doing his paperwork. He would retire tomorrow, and choose Konohamaru as his successor. About noon, Hinata brought him lunch, Ichiraku Ramen take out. Unknown to them, the ramen was poisoned, so after they ate, they slumped over, unconscious. They wouldn't be found until the secretary, Moegi, came in.

"AHHHH!"

The new ANBU members immediately came in, and saw the Hokage and his wife on the floor. This new division of ANBU included Neji.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

-Flashback ends-

"…and that's what happened."

"Hmm, very interesting." Said Minato, who stepped out of the shadows.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"You're dying son."

"Isn't that obvious?"

Naruto suddenly had an image of Minato burning to death, but it quickly passed.

"Anyway, Ginji, may I ask why you came?"

"I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant, but that seems irrelevant on your deathbed."

"I'm sorry Ginjitsune, I won't be able to see my grandchild."

"Not necessarily. You could stick around. I want to stay here and hang for a bit. We can depart as soon as my great grandchild is born. We could train you in some aspects of being a Shinigami, but your training won't officially start until you're in soul society, where you'll receive your zanpaktou key blade."

By this time, Naruto and Hinata passed away. Their ghosts came out younger. They were teens again. A chain was attached to their bodies and lead to their heart.

"That's good, I want my family to be able to see me, and I want to possess a zanpakuto."

* * *

By the time that Ginji was due, Hinata and Naruto managed to learn some kido. However, they were still able to use their jutsu, along with their kido, though they preferred to use jutsu since the incantation for kido were so long.. Ginji was at last, giving birth to twins. Kenji was there to comfort her, while Ginji squeezed his hand very hard, almost breaking it.

"Congratulations, Ginji, you have given birth to twin girls."

"The first-born shall have the name…Alisha."

"That's not a common name, you know."

"I don't care. The younger one will be known as…Marie. The twins are named after…my best friend."

"Uzumaki Alisha and Uzumaki Marie…unusual names, but they work."

"It's time to go, Naruto, Hinata."

"Right, to Soul Society we go!"

* * *

(A/N during the nine months, Aizen and his group have betrayed Soul Society. Also, note that time in Konoha goes twice as fast as time in Soul Society)

Naruto and Hinata arrived in a new place that they knew that it was called Soul Society.

"Welcome to Soul Society." Said Minato. "Why don't you two look around for a bit, then I'll escort you to the Shinigami Academy."

"Hai."

"When you're done, I'll be at the ramen stand over there."

"THEY HAVE RAMEN HERE!"

"Hai, this ramen stand is actually better then Ichiraku, but don't tell them I said that." 'Considering that the owner of this stand is Ichiraku Teuchi's father…'

"Oh well, I'm not hungry right now. So Hinata, where do you want to go?"

'When is Naruto not hungry for ramen, considering that we have been dead for 9 months?' "I don't know…wherever you want to g…MOM!"

Uzumaki Hinata had never ran so quickly in her life, er death.. Minato thought that she had somehow used **Hirashin no Jutsu.**. She glomped her mother.

"Okaa-san, I missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"You're speaking to the captain of the fourth Shinigami squadron, one's who specialize in healing," Said Minato.

"Hyuga Hikari."

"Hinata's mom? Say, otou-san, is kaa-san here?"

At that instant, a red headed women appeared next to Naruto. "Boo."

Naruto screams like a girly girl. Everyone present sweat drops.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, pointing an accusing finger at the women who intruded on his personal space, a space reserved for Hinata.

"She is the vice-captain of the fourth squadron, and also your mother. Uzumaki Kushina."

"KAA-SAN!" Kushina had no time to react, as Naruto glomped her.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata didn't even bother exploring Soul Society. They got a grand tour from the captain and vice captain of squad four, whom just happened to be their mothers!

Afterwards, they were lead to the Shinigami Academy in _Seireitei, _or the court of pure souls, where they received would eventually receive their zanpakuto's and learn the history of Shinigami. (Naruto and Hinata pretty much slept through this) until the end of class, after everyone was dismissed. The instructor noticed that two familiar Shinigami in training were sleeping with their heads down. Since this was her last year before she went back to her squad, she decided to give them both a rude awakening.

"OY GAKI! Wake up!" The woman punched and shattered the desk that the two were sleeping on.

Naruto and Hinata, still somewhat sleepy, slammed into the floor, than immediately snapped their eyes open, looked up, and shouted out. "Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

Tsunade was the fukutaicho of squad 8. Even in her old age, she seemed to emit tons of reiatsu, which showed because she looked younger, and it wasn't a Genjutsu, as Hinata discovered with her **Byakugan**... "Who's the taicho of your squad?" Innocently asked Naruto, after the Shinigami academy.

"The taicho is…"

"ME!"

"Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Hinata.

"Ero-sennin?!"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Jiraiya-taicho!"

Jiraiya had a half full sake bottle in his hands. Naruto could smell it. He covered his and Hinata's nose with his hands.

"Still drunk as ever, eh Jiraiya?" Said Tsunade. Jiraiya chose to ignore her.

* * *

(A/N there will not be any more Naruto characters replacing anyt Shinigami taicho's of fukutaichos's, if ever)

It has been three years since Naruto and Hinata joined the Shinigami academy. They just barely received their zanpakuto's earlier that day. Naruto, being a key blade master, and being a master of Kenjutsu wielding the key blade, easily converted his Kenjutsu knowledge into Zanjutsu, with the help of squad 11, people who specialized in sword fighting, drew his zanpakuto and awaited Hinata to do the same. Hinata was more ready to fight then Naruto first initially thought, having stalked him when he was receiving sword training, and also drew out her zanpakuto. Both of them knew they needed to know the names of their zanpakuto's soon, unless they wanted to be like the taicho of the eleventh squad, Zaraki Kenpachi, who didn't know the name of his zanpakuto, but due to his immense spiritual pressure, or reiatsu, his zanpaktou was unsealed anyway. This meant that he will most likely never achieve bankai, not that he was the least bit interested in it.

Naruto and Hinata at last raised their swords, drawing out as much spiritual pressure as possible, which wasn't much. However, the slight raising of their spiritual pressure drew in Minato and Kushina, who were on a date. The two Shinigami-in-training got into a basic Zanutsu stance, then rushed at each other. Naruto performed a sweeping low sweep with his zanpakuto, but Hinata jumped over it, and countered by bringing her blade down on Naruto, who rolled out of the way. "Destructive Art 4! **White Lightning!" **Naruto countered.

Hinata sunk her zanpakuto into the ground, and used it as a lightning rod. The battle just started, but Kushina and Minato were proud. The battle swiftly escalated into a kido and Ninjutsu fight, but then reverted back to a normal spar, with kido and Zanjutsu with the occasional Ninjutsu.. Eventually, they both tired out, and collapsed atop of each other. Minato and Kushina escorted them both home.

* * *

In Konoha, Sasuke and Haku were getting bored. They have been married for twenty some years. Sasuke especially missed Naruto, although he didn't want to admit it. In the next day, the two would be discovered dead by none other then Sakura. It looked like the rookie nine from generations past were slowly dying, as Neji had passed the next day, shortly followed by Tenten. Soon after, all of the generation of the Rookie Nine died, but they still had offspring enrolled in the ninja academy.

PAGE BREAK had an honorary funeral in Konoha, while all of their souls were watching. They knew that they were dead, but had no idea what the broken chain on their chest meant. Neji joked that "The chains of destiny are broken."

Everyone present thought 'Armageddon is coming!'

While they were shocked at Neji, a Shinigami from Soul Society came up behind them. '1, 2, 3…10 souls?'

"Hey, do you happen to know Uzumaki Naruto?" The Shinigami asked.

Sasuke replied as he turned around. "That dobe? Why?"

"Dobe?!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sasuke tried to act all tough, in order to intimidate this seemingly new foe.

"Fool! I am the fourth Hokage and also that _dobes _father…Namikaze Minato."

"I remember you! You were the one that busted up Ginji's wedding!"

"Can't we just forgive and forget?"

"Never!"

"If there is one thing that I hate, it's this. Besides this one instant, don't EVER say never!"

Sakura cowered under his killing intent and reitsu pulse. "H-Hai."

"Good, now ready to see the _dobe?"_

"Of course, I miss him." Sasuke thought he whispered, but everyone heard him. "…What?"

"I have to hurry, your soul chains have almost eroded completely."

"These are soul chains? What happens if they erode completely?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know…"

* * *

Minato had managed to use Soul Burial on all of them, but he was a little late for Sasuke, who was turning into a hollow, but Minato managed to save him in time, and one by one, they disappeared to Soul Society, where they just happened to arrive where two unknown Shinigami were sparring.

"Ready, Naruto-chan?"

'Naruto?'

"Hai, Hinata-chan."

'Hinata too?'

Naruto and Hinata built up immense spiritual pressure. The Rookie Nine, not used to reiatsu, collapsed immediately, all except Neji, who attempted to emit killing intent. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough for the two to be interrupted, so Naruto and Hinata stopped what they were doing.

"Neji-nii-san?" Asked a startled Hinata. "Hai, good to see you, Hinata-sama."

* * *

Everybody from the Rookie Nine entered the Shinigami academy, while Naruto sparred with Hinata again. Before long, Hinata thought of something. "Hey Naruto-kun, maybe we should tell my Okaa-san that Neji-nii-san is here."

"Yeah…can't wait to see Neji's expression when he sees her."

* * *

The Rookie Nine, particularly Neji, were dead tired from the first day at the academy, when all of them realized that they had no place to stay. So they started exploring town, when Neji ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto, do either of you know of a cheap place to stay here?"

"The cheapest, but first, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see. All right, come out!"

Out from the shadows stepped perhaps the most beautiful woman, pardoning Tenten, that he had ever saw. The stranger seemed strangely familiar to Neji though…

"Neji, don't you recognize me?" Hikari's voice was a dead giveaway to her identity. Neji's eyes widen in surprise, before he falls backwards and faints.

FLASH

"Damn, I expected him to do something else…" Naruto said as he put away his camera. While Hikari took Neji to the fourth squadron barracks, Naruto and Hinata rounded up the Rookie Nine.

When they were all finally gathered together, Naruto made an announcement.

"Ok, you could either live with Hinata and I at my parents house, even though it's crowded, or you could live with Hinata's mom, where Neji is living, and space in unlimited, at least until you all graduate."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'll move in with Neji." Said Tenten.

"Why? Do you not like me?" Asked Naruto.

"I have a feeling that you aren't telling us something." Shikamaru said, but couldn't figure it out.

"No no! Both houses have the same accommodations, but our house currently serves cup ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." 'Except when Mom cooks, which she rarely does, since she rarely comes over."

* * *

Everybody decided to live with Neji. Unfortunately, Kushina decided to move out, since she couldn't stand Hikari's cooking, and preferred other things.

* * *

The Rookie Nine's third year had finally concluded, and they had all received their zanpakuto's. When all of them had graduated, they decided to form a new squad, known as the Shinogami Division, which will consist of all of them. Yamamoto-sotaicho of squad one agreed to it, but only on one condition. That condition was that either Naruto or Hinata had to achieve bankai after everyone graduated within 5 years of their graduation date, or their plan was void, which gave them eight years. This plan was especially difficult for them, since they haven't even unsealed their zanpakuto's yet, so they decided to try to unlock them today, or as soon as possible, so as soon as they became members of squad 10 under the command of Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, they started to fight hollows. Captain Hitsuguya assisted the two greatly in trying to unseal their zankpakuto's, and Naruto finally managed to do it by the end of the first month.

-Flashback-

Naruto, Hinata, and captain Hitsuguya were sparring. Toshirou was trying to help them unseal their zanpakuto. After Captain Hitsugaya managed to freeze Hinata with his zanpakuto Naruto snapped, Naruto's spiritual pressure rose.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto had been here before, but never in Soul Society. As it is now, it looked very different. He was in an open grass field with a few rocks. Directly in front of him was a person that_ strongly _reminded him of Hinata, although this figure had wings, like an angel.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Said the figure with the likeness of Hinata.

"Hina-tenshi?"

"Close, but not quite. My name is…"

-Out of mindscape-

'My zanpaktou's a girl…whatever.'

"Shine True, Hitenshi(1)!"

* * *

Finally, Naruto unlocked his zanpakuto. Hinata will hopefully unlock hers in the next few chapters, maybe even the next one. However, their bankai will still take a while. Merry Christmas! Laterz.

(1) Angel's Light


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-Chapter 2-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

Naruto's zanpakuto was evidently, light based, as it now left after images after every swing. Key ridges, not unlike those of Naruto's key blades, appeared on the dull side of the blade. Attached to the light lavender colored hilt was a short chain with a ruby encrusted, four-point star.

"Well done Naruto. You managed to release your zanpakuto. Care to test it out on me against my Hyorinmaru?"

While the two were talking, Hinata started to melt, thanks to a build up of heated reiatsu. She came out panting for breath and shivering slightly. She took a look at Naruto, to see if he was frozen. Instead, she saw his released Zanpakuto. 'He did it.'

* * *

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Toshiro's zanpakuto looked the same, but it gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Naruto discovered that anything captured by the chain was frozen. Hyorinmaru lived up to its name as the most powerful ice type blade in Soul Society, but Naruto lived up to his name as the most unpredictable ninja. When Naruto was frozen, another Naruto came out with Hitenshi and attacked. Hitsugaya-taicho would later discover Naruto's use of a **Kage Bunshin **during the fight.

'Hmm, I wonder, can he teach me that **Kage Bunshin **jutsu, or whatever it is?'

"Hey Naruto, can you teach me **Kage Bunshin**?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was able to beat a majority of the captains in most of the squads, thanks to **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **and other jutsu that he learned from Naruto. He was currently meeting one on one with the sotaicho.

"How's Naruto? Has he made progress with his BanKai?"

"He hasn't showed me any progress on his BanKai yet, so I don't know. However, I can tell that Naruto is at least third seat class, especially since he unsealed his shikai amd even taught me **Kage Bunshin, **among other things…"

"I hate that accursed jutsu. To this day, I only beat Minato a few times, my own fukutaicho! I offered him a promotion, but each time, he refuses to take it. Something about unlimited paperwork…"

"Minato, eh?"

* * *

"So Toshiro, you wanted to see if you can beat me? I warn you, with my Ninjutsu, I'm hard to beat."

"We'll see, draw your zanpakuto and get ready."

Hitsugaya unsheathes his zanpakuto and the sheath dissolves into water. Likewise, Minato also draws his sword from behind his waist (A/N like Leomon's blade) and the sheath blew away as leaves. It started out as a simple unsealed zanpakuto battle, but before long, you could hear two cries.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Photosynthesize, Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru was a green blade with a leaf as the key part, since it was a key blade originally. The hilt was orange, symbolizing autumn leaves. Attached to the hilt was a short chain with a Konohagakure leaf on a small piece of sharp metal.

"Leaf blade!" Minato shouted as a crescent wave of green colored energy similar to Ichigo's getsuga tenshō swung out of the blade. Toshiro swung his blade to produce an ice dragon that swallowed up the leaf blade. Another ice dragon came at Minato, hitting him directly on the chest. But what should have been a frozen Minato ended up being a frozen piece of wood.

'Another jutsu?' Thought Toshiro, with dread. Toshiro made the seals for the jutsu that Naruto taught him. "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu.**" Toshiro silently whispered as his reiatsu was temporarily converted to chakra to produce a shadow clone. When Minato appeared, both Toshiro's threw their chain at Minato, wrapping it around himself and freezing him. Before Toshiro was able to freeze him completely, Minato muttered. **"Bunshin Daibakuha.**" Minato blew up, sending shards of ice at Toshiro. Both were impaled, but both disappeared, one in a cloud of smoke, and one dissolving into water. '**Mizu Bunshin?! **Ah of course…' Thought Minato as he looked around the empty field. A shout from above alerted Minato to Toshiro's presence.

"Bankai!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro was wrapped in ice, producing ice wings, clawed feet, a dragons head for an arm holding the zanpakuto, and his other arm wrapped fully until the wrist, where it then expanded into claws. Three flowers of ice hovered behind him.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Minato looks on. He knew that he was able to perform BanKai like Toshiro, but he was debating on whether or not to use it. Finally, he decided to perform it, but only when it was necessary.

"Leaf cyclone!" Minato shouted, as a whirlwind of leaves picked up and was headed toward Toshiro. Toshiro dodged it by simply going airborne.

"You won't escape!" Shouted Minato, who, using chakra, jumped into the air. To the shock of Toshiro, Minato was as high in the air as he was! He started molding some chakra into a sphere on his palm. "**Rasengan!**" Toshiro, recognizing the potential force of the attack, used his ice wings as a shield by wrapping it around himself. To Toshiro's shock, the jutsu actually grinded a hole in his barrier. It quickly regenerated though.

"Looks like I have to take this seriously, no one was able to block my **Rasengan** as easily as you did." 'With the exception of my son…'

'Kuso! He's going serious now! Was he just playing before?'

Minato's reiatsu exploded. "BanKai!"

When the reiatsu cloud disappeared, Minato looked very different. He was wearing a black undershirt and black pants. But he was also wearing the same cloak he wore when he was Hokage, the white coat with flames on the bottom. "Meet my bankai, the Hirashin no Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru was still a green blade with a key part at the end, but the blade became three pronged. In addition, the key chain attached became a lightning bolt engraved with the Konoha insignia.

In a flash of yellow light, Minato disappeared. 'Fast!' Toshiro wrapped the ice shield around himself just in time before Minato struck. 'He's almost as fast as Ichigo's BanKai Tensa Zangetsu…no! HE'S FASTER!'

Toshiro winced in pain after every stab since his ice wings had many holes in him while he was constantly stabbed. Unknowing to Minato and Toshiro, a certain orange, spiky haired substitute Shinigami was watching. 'Damn he's fast…'

* * *

Naruto was training Hinata in how to unseal her zanpakuto. She worked reverently harder after Naruto released his. Currently, the two were sparring, and Hinata saw an opening which she quickly exploited.

"You're in the range of my divination! **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**

'SHIT!'

Unfortunately for Hinata, her jutsu, once completed, ended up being used on a log, that was completely decimated by her jutsu. Naruto came at her with a familiar jutsu in hand. **"Rasengan!"**

Hinata countered with one of her clan jutsu. **"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**

The force of the explosion summoned the arrival of one Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of squad 6, but it also sent the two crashing into trees directly behind them.

'What destructive power! I hate to face one of them!' Renji thought at first. 'Nah…'

The two emerged from the explosion unscathed. "You gave me no choice but to unseal my zanpakuto…Shine True, Hitenshi!"

-Hinata's mindscape-

Hinata looked around confused. One moment, she was about to compliment the name of her lovers zanpakuto, and the next, she was here, not that she was complaining. The place was beautiful, a field of her favorite flowers. She spotted a man that looked suspiciously familiar, but the man had angel-like wings.

"Naru-tenshi?"

The blond with spiky hair turned around.

"Close, Hinata, but not quite. My name is ."

"What's that?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh, you can't hear my name yet. My powers are symbiotic with your lovers' zanpaktou Hitenshi. Release me, NOW! My name is…"

-Out of Hinata's mindscape-

"Light wave!" Naruto shouted, as a shockwave of light went toward Hinata, who had just snapped her eyes open. Hinata raised her blade. "Blossom, Tenshibara!(1)" In a flash of light, Naruto's light wave was absorbed, and Naruto was blinded for a bit. When he could open his eyes again, he looked at the zanpakuto known as Tenshibara, then compared it to his own zanpakuto, Hitenshi. The two didn't even remotely resemble each other. While Naruto's Hitenshi was a pure light blade. Hinata's Tenshibara was a glove that was able to control nature to an extent, and accented her **Juken.**

Naruto discovered that Hitenshi and Tenshibara were symbiotic. Neither shikai was more powerful then the other, but the two seemed to make each other stronger. 5 minutes after they succumbed to exhaustion, they both woke up, and after Naruto regained his strength, he was challenged by Renji.

* * *

Toshiro laid, defeated by the hands of Minato, who was sweating quite a bit.

"That was one of the most challenging fights that I have ever had."

It was then that Ichigo decided to make himself known.

"Hey Minato, you're kind of fast. Want to pit your BanKai, Hirashin no Konohamaru, against my BanKai, Tensa Zangetsu?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I have an idea, why don't you fight my son?"

"Naruto? I think that Renji is fighting him…"

* * *

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru was a segmented blade with a pick like protrusion on each segment, connected by a stretchable thread.

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

Renji, the fukutaicho of squad 6, was fighting Naruto, an undetermined rank in squad ten, but easily a seated level. Hinata was both watching, and having a mental conversation with Tenshibara.

'Why do you look like Naruto-kun?' Asked Hinata in her mind.

'I look like him…because he is your role model, the one who you look up to most…'

"Hey Hinata was it? What are you doing?"

Startled, Hinata immediately came to attention, and looked at the raven haired girl in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Oh gomen, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. Want to spar?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, Naruto-kun is sparring with Renji-san."

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Hinata could easily say that her blade was one of, if not the most beautiful in Soul Society. It was pure white, including the crossguard, hilt, and the blade. A white ribbon is attached to the hilt of the blade.

"Blossom, Tenshibara!"

After Tenshibara's flash faded, the battle between Rukia and Hinata started. Since Hitenshi and Tenshibara were symbiotic, having them both unsealed at such a sshort distance increased their power, as was quickly discovered by both Renji and Rukia. Naruto's shikai acquired a new ability in the presence of Hinata's Tenshibara. It was remarkably similar to Kuchiki Byakuya's own shikai, since Hitenshi dissolved into sharp light fragments and attacked Renji, his current opponent. The match became 2 on 2, as Renji and Rukia joined forces to wipe out Naruto, who was joined by Hinata.

"Higa Zekko!"

Renji's Zabimaru separated and surrounded both Naruto and Hinata for an omnidirectional attack. Unfortunately, Renji forgot one thing, as the broken baboon fang attempted to impale the two, Hinata grabbed Naruto.

"Brace yourself, Naruto-kun. **Kaiten!" **The **Kaiten** managed to destroy all the sements of Zabimaru/

"MY ZABIMARU!"

While Renji was coping with the loss of his Zabimaru, Rukia attacked.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro." A white circle appeared under Naruto and Hinata. They leapt away, but in the process, got their feet frozen.

"That's it! No one breaks Zabimaru! BanKai!"

'Shit!'

Renji's Hihio Zabimaru was a giant, skeletal snake. It was two fast for the two to dodge, and they were knocked out with one hit.

"Isn't that a bit too much for Shinigami who barely unlocked their shikai?"

"Maybe your right. Oops."

Rukia shook her head, and stalked off, after seeing her nii-sama watching, who mumbled "Copycat," fter seeing Naruto's shikai attack like his own Senbonzakura. Renji mutters something under his breath, and walks off in the reverse direction that Rukia went.

* * *

What a fine chapter, and just in time for the new year! R and R! Laterz.

(1) Angel's Rose


	3. Chapter 3

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-Chapter 3-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

Ginji's father, as well as herself and Kenji, were key blade bearers or masters. Therefore, it would make sense for her six-year old daughters, Alisha and Marie, to be able to weild and master a key blade. So far, they haven't even shown a sign that they were key blade masters. 

'Their still young…the Key Blades will come in time…' Ginji thought to herself while eating an apple. Kenji would visit soon, and Ginji wanted to surprise him somehow.

* * *

'I wonder how my daughter is doing…' Thought Naruto as he was training with his zanpakuto with Hinata, both awaiting the Shinigami graduation later today. They still hadn't achieved their bankai yet, but they will soon. They can feel it.

* * *

Above Soul Society, a rift opened, and 5 unknown people came in. They looked like humans. 

"Kariya-sama, we made it to Soul Society."

"Perfect, now I can extract my revenge."

* * *

-Minaato's POV- 

In Soul Society, the captain-commander received some news that he quickly relayed to me.

"What? The Bount are attacking?" I asked worried about my son. "Where are they?"

"They have just entered Soul Society about an hour ago. Kurasaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are pursuing them. So far, we only have information on their leader, a man named Kariya, a powerful bount."

* * *

While Soul Society encountered, and defeated the Bount, Alisha and Marie were excited for their first day at the ninja academy. Their sensei was none other then the Chunin known only as Umino Iruka Jr, the son of both Iruka Sr. and Shizune. Iruka Jr. had his mom's black hair, but he tied it back into a ponytail. Curiously, Iruka Jr. had the exact same scar as his father had, but not from Kyuubi. It was a dinner accident that gave birth to his scar, or that's what he told his parents. Iruka Jr. did it on purpose. 

"All right, class. Settle down." Iruka Jr. said in a quiet voice. No one heard him, so he used a rather effective jutsu that was taught to him by his father…the **Big Head no Jutsu.**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Iruka Jr. then covered his mouth, but nevertheless, the class quieted. "That's better. Now, I see some familiar faces here, but why don't we start with some introductions, starting from the front row."

"Sensei, why don't you go first?"

"Fine, my name is Umino Iruka Jr. I really like to teach, but I don't like certain clans," It was at this point that Iruka coughed. You could swear that Iruka Jr mumbled _Uzumaki_. "My hobbies include spending extra hours helping you learn, and my dream is to be the best teacher here, better then my father!"

"So that's how you do it…my name is Uzumaki Alisha, and my younger sister next to me is Uzumaki Marie."

'Uzumaki…I'll have to watch out for them.'

"We both like our clan, the Uzumaki's. We hate stuck up bastards. Our hobbies are sparring with each other. And our dream is identical, to be the best kunoichi we can be!"

* * *

-Time skip- 

-One year, or 6 months in soul society-

-Ichigo's POV-

Its been a while since I defeated Kariya, leader of the Bount, but did he really deserve to die? That's the question I asked myself countless times. Minato said that the Bount threatened his 'precious people' whatever that means. All I know is that I'm itching for a fight. Huh? A hell butterfly?

* * *

"Minato!" 

"Hai!"

"I just received word that a mysterious hollow, the hollow that was in fact, sealed here, has escaped and is now enroute to Konoha!"

"Nani? Then…my family is in danger!"

PAGE BREAK

-Ninja academy-

"I can't believe that both of us summoned our Key Blades today!" Exclaimed Marie.

"The class was jealous of our cool weapons." Continued Alisha.

'Wait until we show it to mom!' Both thought in unison.

Someone stepped in front of the two and attacked. Their Key Blades instantly materialized, giving them enough warning to jump back.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking us?" Asked Alisha, while Marie was holding her Key Blade.

"My name? My name is of no importance to you two. All you need to know is that I'm here to kill you!" The mysterious man with rainbow rings emanating from his back made out of some sort of energy said.

* * *

"His name was…Arturo! No…it's Orochimsru!" 

"Not him!"

* * *

Ginji and Kenji involuntarily shivered. Something was wrong, and they were going to find out as they rushed to the academy.

* * *

Marie laid in a near death state at the feet of Arturo, AKA Orochimaru, while Alisha was breathing heavily on one knee. 

"Wh…why?"

"I've been sent by Aizen-sama to kill all humans. It's a shame that you two got in my way. Now, watch as I kill your sister!" 'Actually, my real objective is to destroy Konoha!'

"NOOOO!"

Just as Arturo was to deal the finishing blow, Ginji and Kenji blocked him.

"W-What?"

Temporarily caught off guard, Arturo suffered a terrible beating by Ginji and Kenji, but to their dismay, their attacks didn't seem to do anything, even when Ginji went into one of her drive forms.

"Pathetic. Is this all the Uzumaki clan can do? I should do the world a favor and kill every last Uzumaki."

Just as Naruto and Hinata arrived, Arturo had already slayed every last one of their family.

"Bastard!"

You could feel the killing intent radiating off Naruto and Hinata in waves, but Arturo radiated the same amount.

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"Blossom, Tenshibara!"

In two flashes of light, energy radiated off of both zanpaktuto's, although red energy seemed to radiate off of Hitenshi. Suddenly, in a flash, Tear appeared, enraged that the family of Uzumaki died by Arturo's hand.

"_**Naruto, Hinata, I will be unable to help you in this fight, since I lack a physical form with your deaths. However, there may be a way, but to do what I'm planning to do, I need some time."**_

"So, you need us to stall? Forget it! I'll kill him first!"

"_**But with my help, there is a chance that I can help you two achieve a whole new level of power…I believe you Shinigami call this power bankai."**_

"Bankai? All right, we'll stall for time, but if we have to, I'll kill him."

'_**You won't be able to…'**_

By now, most of the Jounin and a squad of ANBU had arrived. They all gasped at the massacre of the Uzumaki's, and they saw the only one there, Arturo. They didn't see the Shinigami. But before they could attack, Arturo radiated enough spiritual pressure to knock out a Kage.

"I said it before, you will die by our hands!"

"Ha, I like to see you try, since my spiritual pressure was ten times stronger then your killing intent!"

"Oh?" Naruto radiated spiritual pressure, but compared to Arturo's, it was pitiful.

The battle that would determine the fate of all humans began, with Naruto attacking with his light fragments, combined with Hinata's **Juken** and nature, but Arturo effortlessly blocked it, even though with Tenshibara, some vines ensnared Arturo.

* * *

After a little bit of time, Naruto and Hinata were both bruised, while Arturo remained unscathed. What Arturo didn't know was that both Naruto and Hinata were holding back, but they wouldn't once, with the help of Tear, achieved bankai. 

"_**My preparations for you two to achieve bankai are complete. However, once you achieve bankai, I will no longer be on the physical plane."**_

"I promise you that I'll get you a body…maybe I'll make you a modified soul and put you in a Gigai."

"_**OK, I'll see you soon, now activate your bankai!"**_

Once Naruto and Hinata both cried out bankai at the same time, Tear disappeared, while the two were enveloped in light. When Naruto's light cleared, it revealed Naruto in a cloak, his Rokudaime cloak to be exact, and his zanpakuto became a lavender colored energy blade, not unlike that of Star Wars, with a key chain shaped like a six-point star.

"Shinso Hitenshi."

Hinata was garbed in her clans robes. Her zanpakuto had barely changed. It was still a glove that accented her **Juken** attacks, but granted her complete control of mother nature within a 100 yard radius of where she was standing.

"Rakka Tenshibara."

"So, you two have achieved bankai…no matter." With those words, a limit on Arturo's reiatsu released, and Arturo's reiatsu grew so much that his wings became a dark shade. Despite this, Arturo still hadn't drawn his zanpakuto. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that he didn't even have one!

"Let the fun begin…" Laughed Arturo, before Naruto slashed at him. He leapt back to dodge it, but he still suffered the wound.

"What? How?"

"Shinso Hitenshi does not need direct contact to strike a foe. In other words, my blade will be able to slash any target directly in range of my blade, which is in a 100 yard radius of me."

Naruto stuck his blade into the ground and performed an upward slash. The energy from the slash caused the blade to be fragmented into a thousand spears of light, which attacked his foe with 100 percent accuracy.

Hinata discovered that her bankai, in addition to powering up her **Juken** attacks, allowed her to communicate with any plant life within a 100 yard radius of her. Rose thorns could be fired. Tree limbs could strike the foe. Some pollen from nearby flowers could inflict status damage on her foe, such as paralyses and poison. Along with the ability to use **Juken** at a long range, all of the nature attacks inflicted internal damage, quite similar to **Juken. **She was even able to gather energy from the light of Shinso Hitensh, and launch a highly powered light beam, which she dubbed Solar Beam.

"You guys are too strong! I swear I'll return to finish you off!" With that, Arturo disappeared into shadow. By now, all of the Jounin and ANBU woke up, and they were about to do a body count.

"Let's see…we have Aoi, Kasai, Ginji, Kenji, Alisha, and Marie Uzumaki who died today…"

While the Jounin was listing off the names, each one disappeared. "OK, we have a graveyard big enough for six…where did they go?"

* * *

The whole of the Uzumaki clan looked around. All of them, when they regained consciousness earlier, found a chain attached to their chest, where there heart should be. What was worse is what was attached at the other end…themselves. They freaked out, but then Naruto and Hinata walked up to them. 

"How would you like a second chance?"

"Yeah, where we're taking you is beautiful."

"Ok."

About six soul burials later, which involved taking the hilt of their sealed zanpakuto and

pressing the bottom to their foreheads, they were in _Rukongai_, where all the civilians of

Soul Society lived. Escorted by both Naruto and Hinata, they began to give them a tour\

of the place. Upon leaving their family in _Rukangai_, Naruto and Hinata went to _Seiretei,_

whereall of the Shinigami lived.They were planning to hide that they were able to use ankai until they really needed it, but unfortunately, Minato, Ichigo, and the captain-commander all knew, since Ichigo witnessed Naruto and Hinata's fight with Arturo.

"Amazing…" Mumbled the captain. "To achieve bankai in so little time."

"Did you forget? I achieved bankai in three days."

"…"

"Still, gotta hand it to them." 'Although Naruto's bankai is eerily similar to Byakuya's Zenbonsakura Kageyoshi…'

'Son, I have never been more proud of you then this instant…can't wait to pit myself against you…'

* * *

Naruto put Tear into a gigai. Tear, even though drained of all but 1 tail of power, happily lived with the Uzumaki's in _Rukongai_ whie both Naruto and Hinata went to see a certain someone.

* * *

"And why do you want to quit my squad?" Asked Captian Hitsugaya Toshiro. 

"Why do you need to know?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm, fight me, both of you. If you win, then I'll allow you two to leave my squad, no questions asked."

"And what if we lose?"

"Then you die by my hand…"

"Wait, I thought that since we are death gods, we are already dead."

"Killing you will have no effect whatsoever, but it'll make me happy."

"Fine then."

Naruto, Hinata, and their captain Toshiro stepped out into a wide plain.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hiyorinmaru!"

"Already unsealing your blade? Fine. Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Let's do it together."

"OK."

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"Blossom, Tenshibara!"

Naruto and Hinata put up a very good fight, until Toshiro had no other choice but to use bankai.

"Bankai!"

"Quick Hinata! Bankai!"

"Bankai!"

"Daiguran Hyorinmaru!"

"Shinso Hitenshi"

"Rakka Tenshibara."

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro'a bankai faded away, along with Naruto and Hinata's bankai. All three were sporting various bruises. 

"Make your squad…" Mumbled Toshiro as he tried to walk away, but his feet were still ensared by vines. Hinata released them, and Toshiro walked away. Naruto and Hinata, once recovered enough to walk, sought out the rookie nine and team Gai, but received a pleasant surprise that caused the birth of the Shinogami, the arrival of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Naruto.

"We're dead, and someone brought us here."

"Then I guess…welcome to Soul Society, more specifically, _Seiretei_!"

Sasuke, who had recently unsealed his shikai, demanded that Naruto fight him. Naruto gladly accepted. Both drew their zanpakuto, but neither of them used their shikai. The rookie nine, the sand sibs, and even Hinata eagerly watched the fight, but they soon realized that Naruto was holding back.

"That's it!" Sasuke gathered chakra and reiatsu to his eyes. **'Sharingan!'**

"So, finally going serious huh? It won't help…"

"We'll see! Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

Ryuenjin turned the zanpaktou's blade reddish-orange. The hilt became red and orange, and the guard became a fire proof glove. Also, a barely visable heat aura covered him the blade, raising the temperature slightly around it.

"So…you unlocked your shikai? Fine them…Shine true, Hitenshi!"

Naruto soon discovered that Ryuenjin increased Sasuke's fire power, and allowed him to send flaming arcs at Naruto. Naruto sent him some light wave attacks, but evidently, they were ineffective against Sasuke, especially when he flared his aura. None of Naruto's attacks seemed to penetrate Sasuke if he did this, easily frustrating Naruto, to the point where he was tempted to use his bankai. He almost did until the fifteenth strike managed to hit, and Sasuke bristled with pain.

'Huh?'

Naruto continued to strike Sasuke, and every fifteenth strike, he managed to land a hit.

'Hmm, interesting…'

Naruto, now knowing that Sasuke's heat aura has a limit, continued his assault, with some retaliation.

"Light wave!"

"Heat wave!"

The two attacks canceled each other out. "Sasuke, you're pretty good, despite the fact that I'm holding back. As your future captain, I feel that I should not hold back any longer. Be grateful, only a few people have seen this move…BANKAI!"

'So much for hiding our bankai…' Thought Hinata"

"Shinso Hitenshi."

When Sasuke saw this bankai ability, he prepared himself for anything, but he almost laughed when Naruto slashed at nothing.

"What's wrong? Are you-" Sasuke was hit with a slash, but he couldn't detect any blow.

"That's one of Shinso Hitenshi's abilities. As long as my slashes make direct contact if it hits normally, then it will inflict damage. In other words, my attacks almost always hit. Witness another ability of my bankai…"

Naruto discovered that he was unable to make a thousand spears of light without Hinata fighting by his side, but he was able to stick his blade into the ground and conjure 500 spears of light.

'Shit.' Sasuke thought as he took the attack head on, despite trying to dodge.

'Huh? Naruto-kun can't use his 1000 spears of light…only 500….is it because of my bankai? I guess so, our two shikai's and even our bankai's are symbiotic…I wonder if my Solar Beam is the same…'

* * *

The sand siblings entered the academy, while squad 14, aka Shinogami, or Shinobi Shinigami, formed, and were given their first shinigami mission at squad 1's barracks.

* * *

"Nani?" Naruto yelled. Their first mission involved a certain trouble-making cat named Tora. 

'If we weren't in Soul Society and that cat was already dead…I'd kill it.' Thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba, along with Minato.

* * *

This chapter is finally finished. Help me out! Visit my new forum to discuss shikai ideas for everyone in Shinolgami sguad, and maybe even the sand siblings. R and R, and post on my board located on my profile. Laterz 


	4. Chapter 4

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 4-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

After their first mission to rescue the damn cat, they received a more worthy mission in Konoha.

"Orochimaru is invading Konoha again?" Asked Captain Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yeah he is…" Replied captain-commander Yamamoto.

"We will take care of him." Said vice-captain Hyuga Hinata.

"We have to defend our home…" Said the recently appointed third seat, Uchiha Sasuke.

Team Shinogami made their way to the real world.

* * *

When team Shonogami made it to Konoha, Arturo, aka Orochimaru, was waiting for them with a bored expression on his face.

"At last, I can take revenge."

"Not if we have anything to say about it! All who can use shikai, use it! Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"Blossom, Tenshibara!"

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

"That's it! Man this squad needs more members to unseal their shikai!"

"Hahaha."

"Why are you laughing, considering that you don't even have a zanpakuto?"

"You're wrong. You fools are just too weak to make me use my zanpakuto…"

"Why you! Let's see how you like this!" Naruto stabs Hitenshi into the ground, and performs an upward slash, causing Hitenshi to scatter into countless light shards that attacked Orochimaru. "Thousand light strikers!" Orochiimaru took the full force of the attack, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"What? But how?"

"You're too weak!"

"We'll see about that! Tenshibara, go!"

Vines sprouted from the ground and ensnared Orochimaru's feet.

"What…what is this?!"

"You're in the range of my divination! Nature style, 8 trigrams, 64 palms!"

Orochimaru was in trouble. Realizing this, Orochimaru defended himself as best as he could.

"2 palms!"

Two strikes hit the tenketsu in Orochimaru's arms.

"4 palms!"

4 tenketsu were sealed off in the legs.

"8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!"

Orochimaru had 64 of his tenketsu closed, but Hinata wasn't done yet. Thorns came out of the vines ensnaring Orochimaru's feet, and he was injected with a deaadly poison.

"Poison?! Hahaha, thanks to my zanpakuto's ability, I'm immune to all poisonss!"

'Is he gonna draw his zanpakuto.

"Mow my foes down, Kusanagi!"

'The grass cutter blade!'

Knowing full well the cababilities of the Kusanagi, the Shinogami squad prepares to defend itself. Orochimaru unsheaths the Kusanagi from his mouth, grossing out those who had never encountered him.

"Did he just…pull the sword out of his mouth?"

"Hehehe…few foes have seen my Kusanagi and live to tell the tale…get ready!"

Orochimaru disappeared in a blur of motion, and struck down everybody who didn't use their shikai, which only included Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata.

"We have no choice…Kusanagi is too powerful! We have to use bankai!"

"I agree."

As one, the captain and vice captain said in unison. "Bankai!"

Naruto was garbed in his Rokudaime cloak with a purple blade made of pure light.

"Shinso Hitenshi."

Hinata was dressed in a Hyuuga clan robe with two identical Tenshibara, one in each hand. Both gloves were pulsing with power.

"Rakka Tenshibara."

Naruto slashed with Hitenshi. Knowing Shinso Hitenshi's ability, Orochimaru leaped to the side to dodge it, or tried to. He found himself immobile. Looking down, he realized why. His feet were ensnared in vines, so he took the full force of the attack.

"A thousand spears of light!" Naruto stabbed Hitenshi into the ground, and brought it up, splitting his blade into a thousand spears, all which struck Orochimaru.

"Nature style, tree!"

The tree limb hardened, and smashed Orochimaru into the ground.

"Nature style, solar blast!"

With the presence of Shinso Hitenshi, the solar blast took no time to charge energy, so Orochimaru was blasted off his feet, if he wasn't ensnared by vines.

"Sasuke, now!"

"Right!**Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!"**

Normally, a stream of super hot dragon flames would escape from Sasuke's mouth, a super hot stream of a dragon's rage escaped from Ryuenjin, once again, powerful enough to knock Orochimaru off his feet. Instead, Orochimaru was severely burned and panting.

"Until we meet again…"

Orochimaru disappeared, and the vines ensaring Orochimaru's feet wilted away.

"Kuso! He got away again!" Yelled out the captain.

"We'll get him next time." Comforted the vice-captain, who kissed the captain.

"…" Sasuke went to wake up everybody else, including his wife. Sasuke's shikai and Naruto and Hinata's bankai faded away.

"You guys need more training. I want at least one of you, by the end of the year, to achieve shikai. Hopefully, if Gaara and his siblings decide to join our squad, many more of you should achieve your shikai. Meanwhile, team 7-"

"We're still team 7?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Sasuke?"

"Not at all, captain."

"Right…team 7 will do any missions assigned to our squad…now let's head back to Soul Society."

"Hai." The squad said in unison, as they left Konoha.

* * *

Before everybody in the Shinogami squaad started training, they received a gift from captain-commander Yamamoto, some new garb. The new Shinogami garb had the same design, however once they swapped it, it gained their ninja village insignia on the back. Thus, they began training to unlock their shikai.

* * *

Meanwhile, team 7 took various Shinigami missions, most of them involved slaying hollows. Sasuke was secretly training to unlock his bankai, but he knew that it would take a long time.

* * *

The sand sliblings, Temari, Kankuro,, and Gaara, completed their third year inn the Shinigami academy, and had received their own zanpakuto blades. Their Shinigami training had somehow increased their own dormant abilities. Gaara could somewhat control the sand with his zanpakuto, even though he doesn't even know the name of it yet. Kankuro was able to use his chakra strings to swing his zanpakuto, almost like a puppet. Temari's zanpakuto slightly displaced the air around itself while she waved it around.

* * *

The next mission that team 7 received delighted them so much.

-Flashback-

"Some people in Konoha have died. However, none of them have any trace of reiatsu, so we need you three to traval to Konoha and soul burial all of them. At the same time, investigate the cause of their deaths."

-End Flashback-

Disapointly, none of the deceased people were anybody note worthy, however, a majority of them freaked out when they saw Naruto, and called him a demon that should have passed on already. Naruto smugly replied that he is already dead since he was a shinigami. All of them, upon learning that their dead demon was a Shinigami, decided to live in_Rukongai_, where the citizen's lived. However, before team 7 could leave for _Seireitei_, they found the cause of the civilian's death, a menos grande, or a giant hollow. None of their attacks proved effective, not even their kido did anything. Team 7 had to resort to shikai to defeat it.

'We also need more training…' Thought Naruto.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter then the others. It's hard to write when most of the characters haven't even showed their shikai, if they even unlocked it. If you haven't already, p**lease visit the forum to help me with some shikai ideas for everyone else, **baring Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, since they have all achieved shikai or even bankai! R and R. Next chapter won't be posted until you guys help me out. If I post a new chapter before that, it'll just be filler. Laterz.

OMAKE

Tear was lining quite peacefully in _Rukongai_, but she needed some excitement. So, imagine her surprise when some villagers appeared in_Rukongai_. Better still, they looked clueless.

'This will be fun…'

* * *

The villagers got spooked when Tear, using a genjutsu, appeared before them ass the nine tails, but to anyone else, it was just a red fox. The villagers cried and begged for mercy, which unfortunately, Tear didn't grant. However, it was all she could do to hold in her laughs.

"_**Fine mortals, but beware, I will haunt your dreams…"**_

And indeed she did. Both _Rukongai_ and _Seireitei_ heard screams every night.


	5. Chapter 5

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 5-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Kurasaki Ichigo was bored. He wanted to fight a shinigami that he hasn't fought before. He was walking around, when he happened to spot Naruto.

'I haven't fought him before…this will be fun…'

"Oy Naruto? You doing anything right now?"

"No we just finished our latest mission."

"If that's the case…want to duel?"

"Duel? You mean spar?"

"Yeah."

"All right, Ichigo. Besides, I've been meaning to fight you for some time now."

"Likewise."

Naruto didn't need to unsheath his zanpakuto, because Hitenshi had the abilities of his Keyblades, so he summoned it. Ichigo grasped the handle of his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. When he drew it out, the cloth wrapped around the blade unraveled, revealing a guard less oversized butcher knife.

"You already used shikai?" Asked Naruto.

"No, Zangetsu's true form is this, there is no shikai command."

"Interesting, mind if I use my shikai?"

"Feel free to…"

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

Zangetsu and Hitenshi clashed. Sparks were produced when they locked blades. Naruto stabbed Hitenshi into the ground. "500 light strikers!"

As Naruto raised his blade, it fragmented into 500 shards of light.

'Kuso!'

Ichigo flash stepped away. While on the run, he waved Zangetsu. "Getsuga tenshou!" The arc of blue energy zeroed in on Naruto.

'Kuso!'

The ark of energy impacted before Naruto could recall his strikers. However, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke upon impact.

'What the?'

"Light wave!"

"Huh?" Upon seeing the wave of light, Ichigo tried to counter. "Getsuga tenshou!"

The two attacks canceled out.

"Let's take this spar a step forward…bankai!"

Enveloped in a cloud of smoke, Ichigo was holding a flimsy looking black blade with a broken chain attached to the hilt. The blade appeared to be a black daito.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Without any warning at all, Ichigo disappeared, leaving no after trail.

"What the?"

Naruto spun around to lock blades with Zangetsu, but Zangetsu was overpowering Hitenshi. Naruto finally leapt back, while Ichigo was charging his reiatsu.

"You have an interesting bankai…allow me to show mine."

"I won't give you the chancee! Getsuga tenshou!" Instead of a blue ark of energy, Ichigo fired a dark burst, outlined in red.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto, in the split second before the gatsuga tenshou reached him, divided into 15 clones. 5 shadow clones were wiped out.

"What the?"

"Now things are going to get difficult for you…"

The shadow clones realized that they didn't possess Hitenshi, so drew out a kunai instead. However, because of this, Ichigo was able to tell where the real Naruto was, and easily wiped all his nine shadow clones. He set his sights on Naruto and moved forward.

"Bankai!"

The force of the wind generated from Naruto's bankai pushed Ichigo back.

"Shinso Hitenshi."

"At long last…"

Naruto moved forward with lightning speed. Ichigo, having forgotten what Shinso Hitenshi could do, leapt backwards to dodge it, only for a slashmark to appear on his chest. Naruto thrusted Shinso Hitenshi into the ground. "500 spears of light!" Performing an upward slash, Shinso Hitenshi broke off into 500 light shards, which enlongated into spears, and attacked Ichigo, who couldn't evade in time, and took the full force of the attack.

"Strong…I'm going to have to go serious…" Ichigo covers part of his face with his left hand. A dark reiatsu seems to be sucked into his face. He slowly waves his hand sideways, exposing his face…and the mask of a hollow.

"Wh…what are you?"

"**I am a Vizard, a Shinigami who awakened his dormant hollow powers…you don't stand a chance against me…"**

Naruto, facing a hollow, or at least part of one, prepares to defend himself. Vizard Ichigo flash steps.

'What the? He's faster then before!' A slash mark appears on his shoulder, and spouts out blood. 'And stronger too!' Fortunately, before Vizard Ichigo could finish him off, his hollow mask breaks.

"So strong…you gotta teach me how to do that!"

"I can't teach you…"

"No matter, I'll figure it out!"

"Beware of this dark power…it makes you stronger, but until you develop an immunity to it, it slowly corrupts you…"

'Sort of like the curse seal of heaven…'

* * *

Naruto, captain of the Shinogami squad, suffered an embarresing defeat at the hands of Ichigo. Therefore, he was determined to become stronger, but he had no idea how to train to be a Vizard.

'Maybe I could find another way to gain more power…hmm…what about my Kitsune chakra?'

Naruto had not accessed his Kitsune chakra since he died, so he was unsure that he could tap into that chakra anymore…he sought out Tear in_Rukongai…_

* * *

"I don't know why you can't access your kitsune chakra. It's dormant, that's all I can tell you."

"Ok, arigatou."

* * *

Naruto began trying to access his Kitsune chakra and gain more power as a Shinigami, and be a Shinigami Kitsune. He decided to waste all of his normal chakra. He knew that if he used up all of his reiatsu, he would die…not that he was already dead.

'Perhaps this way, I can draw out the Kitsune chakra…'

Hours later, Naruto managed to do it.

'This power…I feel so much stronger!' Naruto reverted back to his Shinigami form, and decided to test his new form against Ichigo, once he had recovered his chakra.

* * *

Through hours of practice, Naruto was able to tap into his Kitsune chakra, but he dicovered that he could only do it when in bankai form. 'Makes sence,' Naruto mentally reasoned. He set off to find Ichigo.

* * *

Upon finding Ichigo, Naaruto immediately challenged him to a sparring rematch.

"You sure? My Vizard form is too much for you to handle…"

"We'll see, Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"So you really want to fight me? Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ichigo draws out his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, from his back.

Zangetsu and Hitenshi clash. Sparks fly. "Light wave!"

"Getsuga tenshou!"

The two attacks canceled each other out. "500 light strikers!"

Ichigo was prepared this time. He grabbed the cloth covering the hilt of Zangetsu and swung the sword in front of himself, producing a fast rotating shiled, which blocked the 500 light strikers.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic."

Ichigo grabs his blade and thrusts it forward. "BAN…KAI!"

"Already resorting to bankai? Fine, bankai!"

Both explode in clouds of smoke.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Shinso Hitenshi."

Both use shuppo to zoom in on each other, and lock blades. Sparks flew as they seperated. Naruto sunk his blade into the ground.

"500 spears of light!" Naruto shouted as he brought his blade out of the ground, splitting his blade into 500 identical light shards which enlongated and became spears of light that attacked Ichigo.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his blade. An arc of dark energy came out of the blade, and clashed with the 500 spears of light, resulting in a stalemate..

"You're stronger now…" Mumbled Ichigo.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Naruto made a half ram seal as Ichigo covered part of his face. As a dark reiatsu started to be absorbed by Ichigo, a purple reiatsu aura radiated from Naruto.

'What is he doong? No matter, he'll fall when I enter my Vizard form…'

'That's it…enter your Vizard form…it's the perfect way to test out my new form…'

As Ichigo revealed his hollow mask, Naruto revealed his tranformation. Naruto had sprouted fox ears and a single orange tail, and gained slitted red eyes, which stared down Ichigo's black eyes with a yellow pupil.

'My transformation is complete!'

"I introduce you to my new form…Kitsune Shinigami!"

"**So? It's no match for my Vizard form!"**

"We shall see…"

Both used shuppo to appear face to face, and locked blades.

"Getsuga…"

'Nani? This close?!'

"TENSHOU!"

Naruto was hard pressed to think of a way to counter it, but Shinso Hitenshi scattered into the light fragments again. The light fragments gathered in front of Naruto and produced a shining barrier of light, which absorbed and reflected Ichigo's attack back, but also making it 5x stronger. (A/N for all you Yu-gi-oh fans out there, including myself, think Mirror Force)

'**Nani?!'** Ichigo thought as he received his own attack 5x stronger. Ichigo's hollow mask shattered, signifying the end of his Vizard form. Naruto, now that Ichigo was unconscious at his feet, reverted back.

'Crap, that took a lot out of me even though I barely held that form for about five minutes.' (A/N When Naruto goes into Kitsune Shinigami form, the longer he holds the form, the weaker his Shinigami form gets, and the longer he needs recovering. 5 minutes in that form equal 50 minutes of recovery)

'Hmm…I haven't seen Ichigo go into Vizard form unless he was fighting, which means that not even captain-commander Yamamoto knows of his ability to access the power of a hollow…likewise, I'll keep my ability a secret…and only show it to people I trust, my squad and my parents…'

* * *

When Hinata saw the Kitsune Shinigami form, she realized that with practice, she could probably do the same, so after training with Naruto, she came close to achieving that state. Unfortunately, Orochimaru chose that moment to attack, so she couldn't complete her training. Fortunately, some members of the Shinogami squad had been using the three years to train, and have unlocked their shikai and the fresh out of the academy graduates will be accompanying them.

* * *

Which members of the Shinogami squad have unsealed their shikai? You'll find out next chapter. R and R. Laterz, and please visit my forum to discuss shikai. 


	6. Chapter 6

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 6-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Before team Shinogami left to face Orochimaru again, Naruto got summoned to the captain-commander's office.

* * *

"You're saying that my team is getting three new members?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Where do I meet them?"

"The three will meet you outside the Shinigami academy, and you don't need to issue them a hakama. We have already issued three with their village symbol on it."

"Nani? They are not from Konoha?"

"No they are not."

* * *

Naruto decided to first pick up his new members, battle Orochimaru, then do introductions, but there was no need for it.

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can we!"

The three new members were three people that the Konoha Shonogami knew quite well. One was a master of sand, another was an expert in puppets, and one was a master of wind.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari?" Asked Narutp.

"..Good to see you, Naruto." Said the ever stoic Gaara.

"Shika-kun!" Temari said as she glomped Shikamru.

"How troublesome." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"Hey make-up boy." Said Sasuke.

"If we weren't already dead, I would so kill you for that comment!" Replied Kankuro.

* * *

Team Shinogami, with the addition of three new members, had entered the elemental countries, specifically Konoha, where they once again encountered Orochimaru, who was…doing nothing.

"Hey teme! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I've been waiting for you, that's all."

"Well, we're tired of waiting. Shinogami, unsheathe your zanpakuto!"

Sixteen blades were drawn out.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Said Orochimaru, licking his lips, and drawing the sealed Kusanagi from his mouth.

"So will we!" Said 5 mysterious voices.

"Show yourselves!"

"With pleasure…we are the arrancar formally known as the sound 5."

"Ah, excellent timing, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kimimaro." The sound 5 presented themselves, but unfortunately for the Shinogami, all of them were in the second form of the curse seal.

"Now we have 6 opponents?! OK, split into groups of two or three, one group per arrancar…Sasuke, Hinata, you're with me." Shouted Naruto.

"Chouji and I will be a team!"

"OK, split up!"

Ten-ten, Neji, and Shino went to the four armed freak, Kidomaru. Kiba, Sakura, and Kankuro went to face the two faced freak. Shikamaru and Temari went to face Tayuya. Rock Lee, Haku, and Gaara went to face Kimimaru. Ino and Chouji went to face Jirobo. Finally, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata went to face Orochimaru.

-The following battles happen simultaneously-

-Use your imagination-

* * *

The team of Neji, Ten-ten, and Shino had their arms full, literally. Kidomaru had four arms, and when he used his shikai, it split off into 4 blades. Each onne of the three faced one arm, but the fourth arm attacked them all, so they were forced to fend off two zanpakuto at once. Unluckily for Kidomaru, Neji used his shikai.

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!" His zanpakuto melted into two gauntlets on his two arms, and granted him a **raiton[** style of**Juken**.

* * *

Jirobo was facing down Ino and Chouji, scratch that. The super massive Jirobo with an oversized zanpakuto was facing down two puny little Shinigami, Ino and Chouji. Luckily, both Ino and Chouji used their shikai.

"Bloom With Beauty, Kaboku!" Ino's zanpakuto became a rose whip

"Harden like diaamond, Shigai no Ishi!" Chouji's zanpakuto became a large war hammer, which he held with both hands.

* * *

Even though the match was three on two, by no means was the match an advantage of the trio of Kiba, Kankuro, and Sakura. For one thing, the duo of Sakon and Ukon had unsealed their zanpakuto, creating two vile-looking blades of death. Neither Kankuro, Sakura, nor Kiba had discovered the names of their zanpakuto, so were unable to use shikai.

* * *

The trio of Rock Lee, Gaara, and Haku faced Kimimaro. Kimimaro used his shikai, which allowed him to use his bones as weapons. Haku smirked, then also activated her shikai, which made Kimimaro pale.

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou! Haku's zanpakuto became two blades. Kimimaro started to sweat.

* * *

Tayuya faced two people that killed her when she was alive, Shikamaru and Temari. Armed with a zanpakuo that doubled as a flute, Tayuya was ready. Shikamaru thought it too troublesome to use shikai, so Temari would have used hers, but ahe didn't know the name of her zanpakuto.

* * *

The reunited team 7 faced down Orochimaru, who had unsealed his zanpakuto.

"Mow my foes down, Kusanagi!"

Luckily, teaam 7 was all prepared with their shikai.

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"Blossom, Tenshibara"

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

* * *

Some of the Shinogami clearly had the advantage, the ones that unlocked shikai. The ones that didn't were losing…badly. Orochimaru discovered that his three foes were more powerful then before.

"Enough! Time to go serious…bankai!"

"Nani? He can use bankai! Careful everyone!"

When the smoke cleared, Kusanagi did not exist anymore. Instad, what replaced Orochimaru was a monstrosity made of snakes. This granted him to power to extend limbs and even poison on touch. He could also weave in an out of attacks, and avoid attacks completely by separating.

"That's one nasty creature you have become, Orochimaru."

"Agreed, Naruto-kun."

"Hmph, impressive, but you don't stand a chance."

"Oh?" Orochimaru extended an arm made of snakes.

"Bankai!"

"Bankai!"

Orochimaru was halted in his tracks and glared at Sasuke, effectively paralyzing him.

"Shinso Hitenshi…"

"Rakka Tenshibara."

They noticed that Sasuke was stunned into paralysis. On top of that, his face was stuck, and a surprised expression was on his face. He couldn't move a muscle.

'Sasuke….' Thought Hinata.

'Looks…stupid.' Thought Naruto, who had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Dear Sasuke-kun won't recover until someone strikes a critical blow on him…" Said Orochimaru.

"Whatever, you're still going down…1000 spears of light!"

Naruto reversed his grip on his zanpakuto, and stabbed it into the ground. Bringing it up, his blade scattered into 1000 light shards, which elongated into spears that focused and attacked Orochimaru, who sidestepped the attack.

"My turn…"

Orochimaru brought his Kusanagi blade and held it in a reverse grip.

'Wait a minute, when did Orochimaru get his zanpakuto back?'

Swinging it forward, a crescant ark of purple energy shot out of his zanpakuto.

"Cursed slash of the heavens!"

Orochimaru followed up on that attack with a vertical slash.

"Cursed slash of earth!"

While Naruto and Hinaa leapt away, Sasuke was hit with both attacks.

"Ow!"

The blow managed to knock him out of his daze. Gripping Ryuenjin, he swung it forward. "Dragon flame wave!"

Orochimaru stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground. A purple flame barrier rose up, shielding Orochimaru.

"Cursed flame seal!"

Naruto used shuppo to get in close to Orochimaru once he let his barrier down. "Light slash!" At point blank range, Orochimaru got hit with Shinso Hitenshi and its special ability at the same time.

"Nature attack! Pin missile!" Cacti sprung up from the ground and fired pin missiles.

Naruto jumped vertically and allowed the pin missiles to strike Orochimaru. Upon descent, Naruto spiraled some chakra into his hand.

"**Rasengan!"**

Sasuke shupoo'd to the tree directly behind Orochimaru, and performed three hand seals, somehow still holding Ryuenjin.

"**Chidori!"**

Sensing Hinata from above, Sasuke thrusted his **Chidori **through Orochimaru's gut, then ducked, as Hinata fired off a solar beam at point blank range.

"Enough of this!"

With everyone from sound 5 except Sakon and Ukon defeated, Orochimaru prepared his desperation move.

-With Sakon and Ukon-

XxX

Kiba clutched his zanpakuto, having learned the name.

"Roar, Akamaru!"

Akamaru split into two black and white blades, one wielded by Kiba, and one wielded by Akamaru in beast human form.

"**Gatsuga!"**

Sakon and Ukon leapt to either side to dodge it, but Sakon meet Kankuro, swinging his blade. Sakon couldn't avoid it in time, and was beheaded.

"Doubled headed wolf!" Kiba and Akamaru merged together to become a monstrous doubled headed white wolf.

"**Garuga!"**

The gigantic spinning wolf drilled Ukon right in half. When Kiba's battle was finished, Akamaru remained, since Akamaru was a permanent shikai type like Ichigo's zangetsu. Of course, Kiba didn't mind at all, since he missed Akamaru greatly. However, when Akamaru reverted back into dog form, Akamaru was as big as when Kiba was a Genin, not very big at all. Akamaru easiily fit in Kiba's hakama.

* * *

"Let's see how much power you have to STOP THIS!

Each one of the snakes made up of Orochiiimaru raised its jaw open, and an immense amount of cursed energy emmited from them, and merged into one colossal energy ball. Naruto told everyone to gather behind him while he made a half ram seal. Emerging as a Kitsune Shinigami, Shinso Hitenshi drew in energy like a beacon. When Orochimaru's death ball fired, it was stopped by Hitenshi's mirror like powers, which had scattered around Naruto's palm, which was creating a quickly spinning orb of chakra.

"**Light style! Rasengan force wave!"**

An energy beam shot out of Naruto's palm, bringing the **Rasengan**forward. The **Rasengan force wave** met Orochimaru's death ball, resulting in a stalemate. Both exploded, blowing everyone back. Naruto reverted back to normal, while Orochimaru's bankai faded.

Until another time…" Hissed Orochimaru, who melted into the ground.

"Damn it! He got away."

"Calm down Naruto. At least we defeated him."

"Yeah, thanks to everyone here. By the way, who unlocked their sshikai yet?"

Naruto looked around, and found that 5 members of the Shinogami squad, in addition to Sasuke, Hinata, and herself, had unlocked their shikai. Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, and Uchiha Haku had all unlocked their shhikai.

"Oy Kiba, what's up with you and your shikai?"

"Akamaru is just like Zangetsu. Once used, it will not go away."

"OK…move out!"

"Hai."

One by one, the Shinogami squad went back to [iSereitei[/b.

* * *

'Hientshi…Hitenshi…' These were the thoughts of one Kuchiki Byakuya.

'Let's see who is superior…'

Naruto and his squad of Shinogami had got back over an hour ago, and Byakuya wanted to challenge Naruto. Finding him, Byakuya waited until Naruto turned around,

"Byakuya, I've wanted to fight you for some time now…"

"Likewise, Naruto…"

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

* * *

To be continued next chapter, because I have to look up his shikai, which I can't do because I am currently typing this at a bowling alley, in place of bowling. Why am I not bowling? I can't bowl, so I choose to type this instead. Updates will hopefully come once a week, most likely on Tuesday, but don't hold me to that. Updates with shikai will be posted on my forum momentarily. I give credit to NeoKenshin and his story for everyone's shikai ideas, except Kiba's. The story can be found on NeoKenshin's profile. The name escapes me at the moment, but I'd advise you to read his stories. Read and review please. Laterz. 


	7. Chapter 7

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 7-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Two figures are in a grass field. Both figures have their zanpakuto out, and both had already used shikai.

"Shine True, Hitenshi!" Naruto's zanpakuto glowed with light with the ruby encrusted star on the hilt.

"…Scatter, Senbonzakura(1)…"

Byakuya's zanpakuto glowed with a pink light and scattered. The pink light made each fragment look like Sakura petals.

'I think that Sakura would love this!'

Byakuya used his mind to send all of the sakura petals at Naruto, who didn't realize the sharpness of the petals, and got cut up real bad.

Naruto was scratched up pretty bad.. "You'll pay for that…500 shards of light!"

'Is this all that your shikai can do? Pathetic…' Byakuya negated the attack by sending an equal amount of petals to counteract his shards.

'Damn it, no one has blocked that before…' "I'll admit, Byakuya, you're good."

"Hmph, if this is all that your shikai can do…then you're wasting my time." With that, Byakuya turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Shouted out Naruto.

"Give me one good reason why I should stop, Naruto…"

"One, eh? I'll give you two…bankai!"

'Bankai? So the rumors were true…'

Naruto had activated his bankai, and his hakama was replaced by the Rokudaime coat. He wore black pants underneath, and an orange shirt.

"Shinso Hitenshi."

"Hmph…"

"Light slash!"

Byakuya, not knowing the abilities of Shinso Hitenshi, was slashed from a long distance.

'That was surprising…time to go serious.'

Byakuya reversed his grip on his sword, and dropped it, where it sunk into the ground. "Bankai…"

2 rows of swords rose up behind Byakuya. Each one did a shikai of Senbonzakura, meaning that they became countless sakura petals.

"Senbonzakura…Kageyoshi.(2)"

While the fight between Byakuya and Naruto continued, someone else was looking for a fight.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had just returned from fighting Orochimaru, seeking out someone to battle. Battling with Orochimaru, and seeing Naruto's Kitsune Shinigami form in action made him that much more determined to train and achieve bankai. He came across a red head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I want to fight you. What's your name?"

The red head turned around.

"My name is Abarai Renji, vice captain of squad 6. You want to fight?"

"Sure, I'm always itching for a challenge…"

"Very well then." Renji grasped the hilt of his zanpakuto, and unsheathed it. Sasuke did likewise, pulling out his zanpakuto. Sasuke chose not to activate his **Sharingan** unless he needed to, or when he used his shikai.

"Want a shikai battle?" Asked Renji.

"Use anything you want. Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

'OK, I won't use my shikai yet…' "All right, let me see how good you are."

5 minutes into the fight with the Uchiha, and Renji was regretting not using his shikai right away.

"Dragon flame wave!"

Renji barely dodged the attack. When he landed, Renji swung his blade forward. "Howl, Zabimaru(3)!" Right before Sasuke's eyes, Renji's zanpakuto became segmented. Each segment had a pick-like protrusion at the end, and each segment was connected by a stretchable thread, giving Zabimaru whip like capabilities.

'Kuso!' Sasuke thought as he leapt back. "I'll follow his movements with **Sharingan**…'

Sasukes eyes became red with three spinning tomoes where his pupil normally would be. Sasuke, while holding Ryuenjin, made three hand seals for one of his most powerful jutsu. 'Now, with this **Chidori**…'

Zabimaru and the **Chidori**fied Ryuenjin met, but Sasuke discovered that Zabimaru can be swung up to three times before it needed to retract.

* * *

"Senkei(4)…Senbonzakura kageyoshi."

Right before Naruto's eyes, the sakura petals reunited into thousands of swords identical to the original Senbonzakura and surrounded both Naruto and Byakuya in a dome of pink.

'Shit…'

At the same exact time, with Sasuke.

* * *

'Shit…'

Sasuke was surrounded by all the separated segments of Zabimaru, and he had a feeling that this would be identical to Haku's thousand ice needles. "Dodge this, Higa Zekko(5)!"

'3, 2, 1…NOW!' With that thought, Sasuke jumped up. Sasuke realized that Higa Zekko left Renji defenseless.

'Perfect.' Thought Sasuke in mid air, performing a jutsu while holding Ryuenjin.

"**Katon! Ryuenjin!"** Sasuke's blade lit up on fire, increasing its cutting power. "Dodge this!"

Back with Naruto.

* * *

Byakuya grabbed one of the multiple Senbonzakura and rushed in at Naruto, who hastily brought up Hitenshi to guard. As they continued to lock blades, Byakuya called another Senbonzakura and held it in a reverse grip with his other hand.

* * *

Zabimaru reassembled, and Renji deflected Sasuke's Ryuenjin, but Sasuke kept pressing the attack, forcing Renji to leap back to dodge it.

* * *

"Gokei(6), Senbonzakura kageyoshi." The thousand Senbonzakura's surrounded Naruto.

'Wish I knew the **Kaiten**…wait a minute…I can use that…hope I still have it.'

As the thousand Senbonzakura's petals all started closing in on Naruto, Naruto thought and said one thing. 'Hope this works…' "REFLEGA!"

* * *

"Bankai!"

'Uh oh, I have to be ready for anything…'

Renji's zanpakuto became a giant, skeletal snake version of his shikai with a snakes head at the end. Each one of the segments grew larger, and was connected by spiritual energy. Sasuke noticed that Renji underwent the slightest of transformations, in the form of a red fur cowl around his neck.

"Hihio Zabimaru(7)!"

'Shit, I don't have enough experience to unlock my own bankai…I'll just have to tire Renji down…' Thought Sasuke, as he continually dodged the giant snake head that tried to smash him or even bite him.

* * *

"I've had enough of you!" Making half of a ram seal, Naruto began to radiate with purple spiritual energy. "Kitsune Shinigami!"

In response, Byakuya did his desperation attaack.

"Shukei(8) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The thousands of Senbonzakura condensed into one, glowing white blade. "Hakuteiken…" Pure white wings made of spiritual energy and a pure white halo appeared on his back. Naruto and Byakuya clashed again. Naruto discovered that Byakuya's Hakuteiken was immensely powerful, and even in Kitsune Shingami form, Naruto had a hard time fending off his aerial attacks. Getting tired of Byakuya's aerial attacks, Naruto used mirror move to temperarily copy Byakuya's flight ability, and proceeded with an aerial battle.

* * *

"Hikotsu taiho(9)!"

"**Katon! Ryuka no jutsu!"**

Zabimaru's snake mouth opened, and fired a dense blast of spiritual energy. At the same time, a dragon's flame shot out of the end of Ryuenjin, and met with Renji's Hikotsu taiho head on, resulting in a stalemate. Renji's Hikotsu Taiho and Sasuke's **Ryuka no jutsu** tired them both out.

"Amazing, Sasuke. You haven't even achieved bankai yet you can match Hikotsu Taiho, one of my bankai's more powerful attacks. I have a feeling that your bankai, once achieved, will be very powerful."

"Arigatou Renji. I look forward to facing you once again. I'll be on the lookout for you once I achieve bankai."

"Until then." Sasuke and Renji parted ways.

* * *

The match between Byakuya and Naruto ended in a draw. Both parties were tired from their fight, but wanted to continue their fight. However, Naruto was stopped by a hug from Hinata.

"Please…stop" 'You should have called me!'

Naruto powered down, and left himself out of commission for a time. Byakuya, despite himself, was smiling a tiny bit. 'He is a truly worthy opponent…much more powerful then Kurusaki Ichigo…the only other Shinigami to defeat me…'

"When Naruto wakes up, tell him that I look forward to our next fight."

'Just you wait, Byakuya…next time that my husband fights you, he'll be even more powerful since I'll be there…'

* * *

I still need some bankai ideas. Please visit my forum to give me ideas for everyone's shikai or bankai, particularly Sasuke's bankai. If you are unable to find it, then PM me, and I'll send you the URL. Also, I've noticed that recently, only Dragonman 180 reviews e. Did I lose my good writing talents? If so, well it has been a good run. Read and review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Laterz.

* * *

(1) A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

(2) Vibrant Display of the Thousand Cherry Blossoms

(3) Snake Tail

(4) Scene of a Massacre

(5) Broken Baboon's Fang

(6) Pivotal Scene

(7) Baboon King Snake Tail

(8) Final Scene

(9) Baboon Bone Cannon


	8. Chapter 8

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 8-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Over the next couple of years, team Shinogami had been training with various gotei 13 members. Orochimaru hadn't been seen since the last time he attacked Konoha, but high level hollow and sometimes low level arrancar attacked Konoha weekly. It ended up that each member of the Shinogami spent about a month in Konoha defeating the hollows. While in the real world, they continued to train. Since time in Konoha was faster, Shinogami occasionally spent two months in Konoha. This month, Sasuke spent his month in Konoha, training and fighting hollow or arrancar..

* * *

About a month in Konoha later, something different happen. About half a dozen hollow and two mid powered arrancar attacked Sasuke, who was caught off guard and received minor scratch marks. 

"You'll pay for that!" Sasuke unsheathed his zanpakuto and attacked, saving his shikai for later. He easily beheaded the first hollow, until the other 5 fired cero blasts at him.

'Cero blasts? Shit!'

Sasuke was hit full on with the 5 cero blasts and melted away. Sasuke appeared behind them. 'Thank kami for **Kawarimi no Jutsu**…now time to go serious!'

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

The hollow and arrancar turned around at the sound of his voice, and the noticeable reiatsu spike associated with shikai.

"Dragon flame wave!"

The attack beheaded two additional hollow, leaving three high level hollow and two mid level arrancar. The two arrancar attacked in tandom, working perfectly as a team. Sasuke was hard pressed to dodge their attacks, even using his **Sharingan**, which he forgot to activate for 2 minutes.

'Those 2 arrancar are powerful, and they haven't even used their shikai yet!'

Sasuke continued to battle with his enemies, managing to slay the three hollows, but then the arrancar activated their shikai. This was the first time that Sasuke had seen an arrancar's true shikai. Shikai, which would normally change the zanpakuto into a more effective weapon, changed the two arrancar into grotesque monsters.

'Holy…'

One arrancar was made of molten lava and could punch out heated blasts from its fists, as was demonstrated when the arrancar punched Sasuke, and a jet of white hot flames nearly collided with Sasuke. Sasuke barely dodged it using his **Sharingan**, but it still scorched one of his sleeves. The other arrancar was made of liquid water, and could bend out of the way of any attack.

"**Katon, Ryuenjin!"**

Ryuenjin once again lit itself on fire. 'I may not have bankai yet, so this will have to do…'

Sasuke used shunpo to get in close to the molten lava monstrosity and impaled it, but it only aggravated the beast and not only made it stronger, but more mad.

'Fire's weakness is water…too bad I don't know any **Suiton** jutsu! Water's weakness though…hehehe.'

Sasuke plunged his **Chidori**fied Ryuenjin into the water beast. The monster was shocked and evaporated, disappearing into nothingness.

'Now for the other guy…'

Despite Sasuke's best efforts, he couldn't harm the fire arrancar.

'I need my bankai…'

As Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him by the fire arrancar, the water arrancar condensed and became whole again.

'What? But how…wait a minute…I know how…'

Sasuke reviewed some of the things that he deemed useless at the academy, particularly one lesson about the weather.

'I see, I defeated the water arrancar, evaporating it, but then, with the fire arrancars temperature, it underwent condensation, causing rain that reformed itself…but what about the fire arrancar?'

Sasuke discovered that he was easily able to defeat the fire arrancar, but then the water arrancar became extremely hard ice. Moments later, the fire arrancar reformed.

'The two are each others worst enemies…but once one is gone…the other becomes impossible to defeat…I either have to eliminate them both or deal with each one in quick succession, but how?'

Unconsciously, Sasuke draws on his reiatsu and chakra, spiking them both to insanely high levels. At the same time, Sasuke feels something different. 'Is this…it is!'

"Prepare yourself for my next level of power! Bankai!"

Sasuke is enveloped in a flash of fire. When it clears, Sasuke had a wardrobe change. Gone was his Shinogami outfit with Konoha's insignia on his back, but instead, a black muscle shirt and red thigh length pants adorned him. Ryuenjin, instead of being an orange blade, as it was originally, became black. Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"Amaterasu…Ryuenjin."(1) Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal that his three spinning tomoes in his **Sharingan **had become a pinwheel shape, the** Mangekyou Sharingan**. Sasuke smirked, then disappearing in a flash of black fire, attacked the fire arrancar, who didn't even stand a chance against the black amaterasu flames that can burn through anything. The high temperature of amaterasu, upon contact with the water arrancar, evaporated it within 5 seconds. Smirking, Sasuke turned away from his two arrancar foe, and missed the moment when the two arrancar fused.

'Shit…' Thought Sasuke, as he leapt back.

'Time to go serious…I wonder if this **Mangekyo Sharingan** has the same abilities as the real one…but even if it does, what sort of effect would it have on a hollow?'

* * *

Hinata was looking for Naruto, and found him with another confrontation with Kuchiki Byakuya, who was challenging Naruto to a no holds barred match. 

"Wait, captain Kuchiki!"

"You…are Hinata correct? What is it?"

"A no holds barred match between yourself and the two of us. What do you say to that?"

"I see no problem with that. Very well, meet me here in an hour."

* * *

'Just as I thought…I can use **Tsukuyomi** to torture arrancar…but it sure takes a lot out of me. Perhaps it will use less of my chakra if I use it on other Shinigami?' 

Sasuke defeated his arrancar foe, and powered down.

"Well, I finally achieved my bankai…so what next?"

An image of Naruto in Kitsune Shinigami form appeared in his mind.

'Can I do that too?'

* * *

One hour had passed in soul society, and Byakuya was waiting for his two opponents. It was an unorthodox battle, but Byakuya couldn't resist Hinata's puppy eyed look. Finally, Hinata, accompanied by Naruto, arrived. 

"I have been waiting for you…let's start."

"Fine with us!"

No one had used their shikai yet, as Naruto shuppoed forward and locked blades with Byakuya.

"**Byakugon!"** Said Hinata as she activated her kenkai genkai ability.

"You have an interesting ability…"

"Enough gawking at my wife!" Naruto shouted at Byakuya as he leapt back.

"Time to go serious! Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"Already? Very well then…"

"Blossom, Tenshibara!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya discovered that his Senbonzakura paled in comparison to Naruto and Hinata's shikai. He was tempted to use bankai, but didn't.

"1000 shards of light!"

'1000? I thought it was 500!'

Byakuya had to counter with Senbonzakura, and its thousand blades that reflected light in such a way to resemble cherry blossoms. The thousand cherry blossoms blocked the thousand light shards. 'Damn it!'

"Hmm impressive…now die! Bankai…"

Byakuya dropped his blade. As it sunk into the ground, 2 rows of countless other blades rose up behing him.

"Scatter…" The multible blades became countless cherry blossoms. "Senbonzakura kageyoshi."

* * *

Both Naruto and Hinata activated their baankai, but the countless cherry blossom blades swerved in on them from all directions in an omni-directional attack, after Byaluya mumbled "Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." 

"Reflega!" A dome of light surrounded Naruto, protecting him from all sides.

"**Hakkeshou kaiten!"** Hinata released chakra from all of her tenketsu points, and spun like a top, deflecting all the cherry blossoms.

"I see…"

Both Naruto and Hinata faced Byakuya after his failed attack.

"Naruto, cover for me!"

"Got it."

Narutto performed light slash after light slash. Byakuya, knowing the effects of his light slash, attempted to dodge it, only to discover that his feet were wrapped up in vines. As the multiple light slashes struck home, Hinata finished charging up one of her finishers.

"Solar Blast!"

Hinata's Solar Blast would have struck home, but Byakuya surprised them using**Kawarimi no Jutsu**, replacing himself with Naruto.

'Nani? He can use **Kawarimi no Jutsu?'** Thought the panic stricken Naruto and Hinata, but unfortunately, due to the properties of Shinso Hitenshi, Solar Blast didn't damage Naruto.

'Phew."

"I didn't know that you were immune to Solar Blast Naruto…"

"I didn't know either."

"I see, shall we continue? Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya's multiple SenbonZakura surrounded Byakuya and his opponents in a dome, restricting movement.

"This again?"

Byakuya called forth two blades, one in each hand, and flash stepped forward. Naruto and Hinata were locked in combat with Byakuya.

"You…I didn't know you could use Jutsu…but three can play at that game! Hinata?"

"Hai."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "****Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou **revised!** 8 trigrams, 64 slashes!**"

About 9 Naruto clones formed, oddly each with Hitenshi, but only the original had bankai active.

"2 slashes!" Byakuya easily blocked this.

"4 slashes!" Byakuya had a little difficulty blocking this, and only blocked three. The fourth caused stinging pain where it struck, on his upper shoulder that was holding one Senbonzakura.

"8 slashes!" Armed with only one hand, Byakuya blocked 4, but then got struck with the other 4.

"16 slashes! 32 slashes! 64 slashes!" Byakuya could no longer move.

"A thousand spears of light!" The original Naruto said.

"1000-" Clone #1, 4, 7

"Shards of-" Clone #2, 5, 8

"Light!" Clone #3, 6, 9

Byakuya is struck with 9,000 shards, and 1,000 spears of light. Byakuya is further immobilized, and can barely move, if at all.

"You leave me no choice…Shukei Senbozakura Kageyoshi!" Before the eyes of Naruto and Hinata, all of the sakura blossoms condensed, forming a single, bright white sword that looked dull. Naruto tested it by throwing one of his spare kunai, but Byakuya, with his shimmering white blade, cut it in half like plastic.

'OK, obviously that blade is very sharp…'

"My hakuteiken can cut through anything."

The left over sakura blossoms condensed around the back of Byakuya, and formed two pure white wings and a halo-like circle.

'Shit…'

Naruto and Hinata prepared themselves, but Byakuya overcame them easily. Naruto was thinking hard on what to do. When the answer came to him, he felt like smacking himself.

"Of course…"

Making a half ram seal, Naruto started accumulating chakra and radiating reiatsu, resulting in a red cloak of chakra surrounding Naruto. "Ha!" In flash of red, light engulfed Naruto, and when he emerged, Naruto had a single tail and fox ears. "One tailed Kitsune Shinogami form!" Naruto's Shinigami power sky rocketed, and Tenshibara's presense there only increased his power more.

"**Rasengan Force Wave!"**

Byakuya easily cut through it.

"What? Impossible!" 'Byakuya's stronger then before…'

'I don't remember Byakuya being that powerful before…I have to do something to help Naruto-kun!'

Hinata sent a majority of her now awakened Kitsune chakra and gave it to Naruto. An aura appeared around Naruto.

'What's this? All of this untapped power…'

'I can hear your thoughts!'

'Hinata, is that you?'

'Yes its me! Tap into the power that I have sent you!'

"OK."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Rahhhh!" (A/N the sound that Naruto made when Naruto was fighting Neji in the Chunin Exams and Naruto was trying to draw out the chakra of Kyuubi)

Naruto's chakra and reiatsu exploded.

'What? What is this!'

When the explosion cleared, and Naruto was visible again, Naruto had gone into the next level of power. In addition to the second tail, Shinso Hitenshi was now hovering over his hand.

"Two tailed Kitsune Shinigami!" Naruto flashed stepped to Byakuya, and swung his arm, which in turn swung the blade, cutting into Byakuya, who was barely able to raise hakuteisen to block it. Naruto withdrew, and produce a **Rasengan,** but it had interesting effects, such as Shinso Hitenshi spinning around Naruto's **Rasengan**. Naruto thrusted his new jutsu toward Byakuya.

"**Fuuton, Rasenshuriken!"** Unlike the normal **Rasenshuriken, **it didn't damage Naruto. Instead, the blade moved in synch with the**Rasengan**, heavily damaging Byakuya, to the point where Byakuya's bankai faded.

* * *

"You've gotten…stronger Naruto." Mumbled Byakuya. 

"It's because my wife is here." Replied Naruto.

"But you have gotten stronger too…why?" Thought Hinata out loud.

"Because ever since both you and Kurasaki beat me, I have been training a lot."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah…I look forward to our next fight…say one of your teammates has had trouble unlocking his shikai. I believe his name is Rock Lee. I know of someone that will be able to help him."

"Who?"

"The third seat of division 11, Madarame Ikkaku. You'll recognize him because he is bald."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

Naruto looked at the newcomer. The light shining off his forehead blinded him.

"Anyway, Ikkaku here loves to fight, and will help Rock Lee in his training…"

* * *

Hi there. I know that I have been slacking off with this story, choosing to update Reincarnation instead of this one, but the reason for that is because only two people have posted on my board to help me with shikai and bankai ideas. I'd like to thank NeoKenshin for the shikai and bankai ideas for Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Also thanks go to Dragon Man 180 or constantly reviewing this story, and for helping me out with a bankai idea for Sasuke. Next to unlock his shikai will definitely be Rock Lee, although some of the other Shinogami could unlock their shikai and/or their bankai at any time…my idea for Lee's shikai are some type of nunchaku or nunchucks. Read and Review, and please post on my board some names for it. Laterz. 

(1) Shining heaven dragon flame blade


	9. Chapter 9

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 9-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

"You want me to train that kid?" Ikkaku asked as he was lead to a person with a bowl cut hair and fuzzy eyebrows.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Asked Naruto.

"Unlike me, he has hair, so he must be strong, correct?"

"In a mannor of speaking, yes he is."

"Fine then, I'll train him." 'This ought a be fun…'

"Hey Lee!"

Rock Lee turned around to face Captain Uzumaki. "Hai?"

"I want you to meet your newest instructor, third seat of division 11, Madarame Ikkaku. He'll help instruct you in your shikai…"

"Yes sir Captain Uzumaki!"

Old habits die hard, as Rock Lee assumed a **Goken **stance, completely forgetting about his zanpakuto. Ikkaku smacked his head. 'We got a lot of training to do…'

* * *

"Again!" Lee tried again to disarm Ikkaku using his zanpakuto, a feat proving very difficult for Lee since Ikkaku kept disarming him instead. "The power of youth won't let me lose!" Lee said as he retrieved his zanpakuto.

"Don't say that again!" 'Unless the power of youth happens to be your shikai command…'

Lee tried again and again to disarm Ikkaku. "I got to give you a point kid, you don't give up."

"I don't give up because I believe that a drop-out can defeat a genius with hard work! I'll show the world even I can be a splendid Shinigami. As our captain firmly believes in his own nindo, to "Never go back on his word," we also never go back on our word."

"That's a firm belief, Lee."

"Arigatou, Ikkaku-sensei."

"Once more!"

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had returned from his month of training in Konoha. If no one knew that he achieved his bankai, he would keep it that way. Akimichi Choji was next in line to head to Konoha. Only one thought crossed his mind when he learned of this.

'All you can eat barbieque!'

Hungry as ever, Chouji departed to Konoha.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was bored. He decided to go for a walk out on the streets of_Rukongai_. He was shortly joined by his wife Kushina. Exploring the outskirts of town, Minato went into shock. The two one eyed men went into a similar state of shock.

"_Sensei?_" Both Kakashi and Obito said disbelievingly.

Minato, along with both Kakashi and Obito, fainted, causing Kushina to shake her head.

'What did they expect?'

When all three of them came to, they stared at each other, then Minato shook their hands in a gesture of greeting.

"Kakashi! Obito! It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise sensei."

"Say, where is Rin?"

"We don't know. We have been looking for her for a while now."

"You've been looking for me?"

The old team 7, consisting of Kakashi, Obito, and their sensei Minato, stared at the newcomer.

"Rin! I thought you were dead!" Of course, Kakashi forgot that this was soul society, the equivalent of being dead. A tick mark appeared on her face.

"BAKA!" Rin said as she knocked Kakashi out. "We ARE dead!"

Obito slowly backed away.

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.'

"You're in your period huh?" Minato said, only to receive a punch from both his wife and his student, knocking him out.

"That…was the absolute worst thing to say to a woaen…" Muttered Kushina.

* * *

The captain-commander snickered.

'Oh I have to thank Sandaime for showing me how to work this crystal ball…'

* * *

"Lee-san, you have perfected your zanjutsu arts. Your shikai should come very easily now. Observe mine. Grow, Hozukimaru!(1)" Ikkaku said, as he slams Hozukimaru's pommel into its sheath, producing a Naginata with red horse hair attached to the end, opposite of the blade.

"Very impressive, Ikkaku-sensei."

"Try yours now Lee."

'Here goes everything! I hope I don't have asauchi(2)…' "The power of youth explode! Koukon Nunchaku(2)!"

To Lee's surprise, his zanpakuto's shikai was one of his favored weapons, a nunchuck.

"A nunchuck eh?"

"Yes a nunchuck! A most youthful weapon, which I am very skilled at! Observe!"

Lee easily over powers Ikkaku, to the point where he has to activate an ability of Hozukimaru.

"Fine, you are good with a two section staff. Let's see how you fare against my sansetsukon(4)! Split!"

Ikkaku's Hozukimaru split into three parts, into a three section staff.

Lee smiled, so that light pinged off his teeth. Unfortunately, this ping caused Ikkaku to go temporarily blind. The ping, however, bounced off of Ikkaku's shiny bald head, also causing Lee to go temporarily blind.

"AH! I'M BLIND!"

Rubbing their eyes furiously, they couldn't regain their eye sight. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the two from fighting, as they continued to fight, unaware that a small crowd was watching them fight. Among them were the Shinogami (excluding Choji) and division 11.

"Rock Lee doesn't give up. He'll tire out that guy eventually." Commented Captain Uzumaki.

"Lee is it? I'm afraid you're wrong about him tiring out Ikkaku, because he loves to fight." Replied Zaraki.

Both Naruto and Zaraki had one identical thought. 'Oh shit.'

* * *

The captain-commander was watching the fight.

'This…might take a while…'

Getting out a bag of popcorn, he eagerly watched the fight.

* * *

Choji was having a bad day. He met a hollow with a bigger appetite then himself. He challenged the Hollow to an eating contest. Choji lost horribly. He took out his anger on the hollow. He pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Harden like diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

Choji slammed his large war hammer onto the ground, producing a shockwave. The hollow avoided it by jumping.

"Tricky little beast huh?"

The hollow responded by vomiting its food at super sonic speeds, like projectiles. "SHIT!" Choji grasped his war hammer, and like a professional baseball player, swung the hammer like a bat to send all of the fast moving projectiles of food back at the hollow, where it ate it.

"Gross! Even I wouldn't eat regurgitated food!" 'Or would I?'

* * *

Ikkaku and Lee continued their fight. They regained their eyesight a while ago, but both of them decided to fight the other blindfolded, because both of them knew that Lee's smile which could bounce off of Ikkaku's forehead could potentially blind them both indefinitely. By now, Naruto and Zaraki were placing bets.

"I bet you 10 bowls of ramen that Ikkaku will win." Said Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Yeah right, I bet that Lee will win, or I'll pay you back for all of the ramen bowls that you have bought me…with interest of $0.25 a dollar!"

"Hmm, that's 25 bowls, and at $1.00 a bowl…deal! So if I win, you will owe me $31.25."

"Right, but if I win, I get ten bowls of free ramen!"

Zaraki and Naruto continued to watch the battle. Both Ikkaku and Lee were having tremendous fun, as was evidenced by Lee's smile and Ikkaku's smile.

"We really should do this again sometime…" Ikkaku said as he deflected Lee's zanpakuto.

"Agreed." Lee said as he continued to attempt to push Ikkaku to the limit.

"You know I won't let you win…" Commented Ikkaku.

"Neither will I…" Lee replied. The fight continued to drag on, with no end in sight.

"This is getting a little out of hand. The two must be exhausted by now…what will happen if a really powerful arrancar attacked now?" Asked Naruto.

"Then I'll handle it." Zaraki said.

* * *

Minato and Kakashi finally awoke from unconsciousness. 'Note to self…' Thought Minato. 'Never say that a woman is in her period…' Groaning, he helped Kakashi up, who was thinking. 'We are all dead!'

Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin took this time to catch up on old times, and also what everybody was doing in Soul Society. Kakashi said that since he was dead, he could no longer purchase any new copies of Icha Icha Paradice. Of course, this resulted in Rin once again knocking Kakashi out, and then sitting on him. Rin admitted that she spent all of her free time burning every last copy of Icha Icha that she could get her hands on, and also tormenting Jiraiya. Obito was looking into eye surgery, so that he could get a new eye. Minato was disappointed that none of them ever thought about being Shinigami. When he brought this up, he was answered simultaneously.

"We are officially retired as ninja. What makes you think that we want to be Shinigami?"

Minato answered by saying. "My son, Naruto, has become a Shinigami. IN fact, he was become the taicho of the new Shinogami division."

"So?" Asked Kakashi arrogantly. Obito admitted that Kakashi was drunk.

"It means that Naruto…outranks you."

Kakashi immediately became sober again.

"NANI?!"

"Anyway…it was good to see you again. Bye."

Minato and Kushina left a red faced Kakashi fuming about his student outranking him.

* * *

It has been over two hours since the fight between Lee and Ikkaku began, and about an hour ago that Lee finally unsealed his zanpakuto.

"First gate, open!"

'A gate? Wonder what that is…'

Sufforing a blow from Lee, Ikkaku realized what it did. 'Time to go serious…' Ikkaaku choose not to hold back, to give it his all.

Suddennly, without warning, both Ikkaku and Lee knocked each other out.

"No one won." Sadly declared Naruto.

"As per our agreement, I will take you to Ichiraku for ten bowls of ramen, but only those ten will be free. I still want you to repay me for those other 25."

"NANI?!"

The Shinogami squad laughed at their taicho's misfortune. Hinata however, was feeling sorry for Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, can you be a sweetheart and pay for all my ramen?"

Scratch that, Hinata was NOT willing to pay for all that. With a "Hmph." She turned away.

"Must be in her period…"

Unfortunately, Hinata heard and promptly knocked him out. The Shinogami laughed, and division 11 chuckled. Naruto came to a little bit later, to find that his squad had deserted him, and so did division 11.

'Women…despite the fact that I'm married to one, I'll never understand them, although…I can always use that jutsu…'

* * *

Choji had finally defeated the hollow. It took him using **Baika no Jutsu** to kill it by squashing it flat for the hollow to die.

'If this is the extent of my power…I need to train more…' With that thought, Choji ran to a nearby training ground to beat up some stumps. The training ground he chose happened to be training ground 7.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder where Naruto-kun is? Oh yeah, I clobbered him a half hour ago…but why?"

Suddenly, the door to Minato's house opened. 'Naruto is home!' Hinata went out to greet him, only to find Minato and Kushina. 'Damn…' Before Minato or Kushina could notice Hinata, someone opened the door again. 'This time, it's Naruto!' Sadly it wasn't. Instead, it was a female Shinigami that Hinata had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Asked Hinata, but the girl seemingly ignored her.

'What? She can't hear me?' Thought Hinata.

"Excuse me, miss…"

"What is it?"

No response.

"What? Are you deaf?"

Still no response.

'Must be…'

"Oh sorry, my name is Yuki, and I bring tragic news."

"Can you hear me?"

"Hai, I was just thinking of how to break this to you…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"That last punch that you knocked out Naruto with…it didn't knock him out at all."

Hinata was getting a bad feeling about this. "What did it do?"

"It…your punch killed him."

"NANI?!"

"I'm sorry Hinata…FOR PULLING THIS PRANK ON YOU!"

"Eh?"

Yuki disappeared in smoke. What replaced her was a hysterically laughing Naruto.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh, but your face! It was priceless!"

Hinata knocked him out again, then got a devious idea.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling smaller. Naruto stared up at Hinata.

"What did you do?" Naruto was surprised that his voice was light and airy. He grabbed his throat.

"Welcome to the life of a girl! I had our mom, Tear, make a pill. This pill would make you perform your last jutsu that you used, **Oiroke no Jutsu**, and made it permenant!"

"What?"

'Of course, the pill wears off in 72 hours, but Naruto doesn't need to know that…'

Naruto felt his body. Sure enough, he was in his girl form. Naruto tried to dispel it, but couldn't. Naruto was now sorely regretting turning into Yuki to prank Hinata.

"What will mom and dad think?"

"They all ready know, and when I told them, they practically dropped everything and burst out laughing, holding their sides."

'Those traitors!'

"Oddly, Kushina desired a girl, so assuming that she was giving birth to a girl, she purchased many articles of clothing. Of course, she got you, and loves you very much, but she still has every single female clothing that she got for her daughter stashed in her closet. She moved them to the closet over there. Why don't you take a look? You need to be dressed…you don't want to present yourself in your current clothes…because you don't have any."

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled. Hinata inferred that she was naked, so Naruto immediately covered herself.

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed now…I'll be right outside if you need me."

Hinata slid the sliding door open, and then closed it, leaving Naruto to stare into _her_ closet.

'Hmm, since Tear made a pill that reversed my gender…I need a new name.'

Naruto opened her closet, and blinked. All most everything in there was white, with a few other colors, mostly primary(5), although they were a limited number of secondary colors(6). All of the white clothes reminded her of snow.

'I guess…Yuki will do…'

* * *

Hinata was silently giggling to herself.

'These next few days will certainly be interesting…as long as Naruto doesn't reverse the transformation, which he can do in three days…better keep this to myself.' Hinata thought as the sliding door open and Yuki stepped out.

"Wow Yuki-hime, you're beautiful."

Indeed Yuki was. She was wearing a white Babydoll over a lavender colored Basque and white slippers. She was breathtaking.

"Where's your Shinigami robe?"

"No clue, but I did find my captain's jacket."

"Where?"

"I haven't put it on yet."

* * *

For maybe one more chapter, I'm afraid that Naruto AKA Yuki will replace Naruto. Most of my fanfctions involve a female Naruto anyway, but most of them are permanent. This one…well you'll see. If you forgot, Kitsune Tales involved a slightly feminine Naruto. Reand and review. My board is open for all characters shikai or bankai ideas. Once I get someone's shikai, I will make a new part of the chapter that I may be working on and showcase it. Laterz.

(1) Demon light.

(2) Shallow cut, a zanpakuto that has not and probably will never unlock its shikai.

(3) Twilight two linked fighting sticks.

(4) Three-section staff

(5) Red, blue, and yellow

(6) Purple, green, orange


	10. Chapter 10

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 10-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

A/N There will be spoilers for the origin of the Uchiha clan of Konoha. Unless you read the Naruto manga, read at your own risk!

* * *

Yuki, now with her captain's Haori on, set out to meet her team after having sex for the first time as a girl. Yuki enjoyed this immensely, and she thought Hinata also enjoyed it. Hinata had all ready cleaned up and gone out to meet with them.

* * *

"Hey, where's Uzumaki-taicho?" Asked Sasuke. It was then that Yuki was about to come out, when she realized that she was still a girl. 

'Crap…what will they think of me?'

Having no choice but to meet them like this, Yuki came out to face them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yuki. I will be Uzumaki-taicho's replacement until he's feeling better."

(cough) 'More like until Yuki figures out that he can dispel his transformation…' Thought Hinata.

"You look weak. Why did Uzumaki-taicho choose you as his replacement, especially since Hinata, as Fukutaicho, could take over?"

"It was Naruto-kun's idea…anyway believe it or not Yuki can weild Naruto's Hitenshi."

"Oh. Allow me to test her skills."

"Fine Uchiha-san."

'How does she know my name?' Sasuke smirked. "You know I won't hold back."

"Uzummaki-taicho didn't expect you to…have you unlocked your BanKai yet?"

"Why do you care? Even if I had BanKai, why would I waste it on you? You seem too weak."

"Is that so? Shine True, Hitenshi!"

"So you can use Uzumaki-taicho's Shikai? Very well, I'll use mine…Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

* * *

"You are very skilled…even better then Uzumaki-taicho…and your speed is amazing..." Muttered the third seat of the Shinogami division. 

"Thank you…you are stronger then he said…"

"You have barely seen a fraction of my power…BanKai!"

"You can use BanKai?!" 'I never knew that…this should be enlightening…'

In a flash of fire, Sasuke's wardrobe changed, along with the color of his blade. Gone were his Shinigami hakama. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and red shorts with black flames along the bottom and top. A blue haori with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back completed his outfit. The usually orange blade became black, and his **Sharingan** eyes became the **Mangekyo Sharingan.**

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin."

'Shit, I hope this works.'

"**Tsukuyomi."**

* * *

Yuki was trapped in the world of **Tsukuyomi** with Sasuke. 

'He can use **Tsukuyomi** too?'

"Torture's not really my thing, so for the next 24 hours, you will be in bed, where you will have sex with Naruto."

'Eh?'

After some time, Yuki started to enjoy it immensely.

"23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go."

'I could keep this up all day and all night. My own dick passing through my vagina feels so good.'

* * *

After the instant **Tsukuyomi** Genjutsu, Yuki was down on one knee. 

'Aw I wanted to keep doing that!'

'Impossible! Yuki was barely affected!'

"Hmm, pretty good Uchiha. My turn now. Here goes nothing! BanKai!"

'She can use Uzumaki-taicho's zanpakuto…his Shikai…and now even his BanKai?'

Naruto's BanKai came complete with a wardrobe change, but Yuki received no such change.

"Shinso Hitenshi."

'Impossible!'

"500 spears of light!"

Hitenshi scattered into 500 light shards, which elongated into light spears.

"HA!" With the yell from Yuki, the spears of light honed in on Sasuke. **"Amaterasu** wave!"

Sasuke swung his pitch black blade forward, and a dragon flame wave made up of **Amaterasu** intercepted Yuki's spears.

"Light slash!"

Sasuke leapt to the side to dodge it. **"Amaterasu!"** Summoning a jet black flame, Sasuke threw it at Yuki with half power.

"Reflega!" The dome of light surrounded Yuki, but the **Amaterasu** flames consumed it.

'Shit! How am I going to get out of this?'

* * *

Sasuke had absolutely no idea how Yuki got out of the **Amaterasu** dome, but she did. Suddenly, Yuki collapsed from exhaustion. 

"No more. I'm tired." Complained Yuki.

Sasuke's BanKai, along with Yuki's, faded away.

"That was a good workout." Commented Sasuke. "You are more then qualified to be our replacement taicho."

* * *

Later that night, Yuki and Hinata got home after an exhausting day of training. Minato greeted them. 

"Welcome home, my daughter and her wife." 'That sounds so wrong…'

"Good evening father…now if you'll excuse me, I'll hop into bed."

"But don't you want dinner?"

"What's mom serving?"

"A new dish."

"Hmm, something new? All right, I'll bite."

"It will be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Kushina presented a foreign dish, one that neither Minato nor Yuki recognized. Not even Hinata recognized the dish. 

"What is it? It smells delicious."

"It's a dish that was passed down from my mother, and she got it from someone else. It was a secret recipe, although I managed to learn it. I've tried it before. It's really good."

"What's the name of this dish? It looks appetizing, but I think ramen noodles are better."

"You never know until you try this dish, triad teriyaki."

Yuki, Miinato, and Hinata each grabbed a tiny morsel, and at the same time, consumed it.

"Oh my!" Said Minato.

"This dish…" Continued Yuki.

"It's…" Replied Hinata.

"HEAVEN ON EARTH!" Said all three simultaneously, before grabbing more of the wonderful dish and rapidly consuming it.

"Come on, it can't be that good." Said Kushina, before swallowing a little morsel. Her eyes widened.

"I stand corrected…" Kushina devoured about half the dish by herself. Yuki, Hinata, and Minato grabbed the other half, one sixth of the whole dish.

"Wow mom that was delicious!" Praised Yuki.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Kushina said in a very bad impression of a certain rock star.

* * *

"Hinata, come to bed." Yuki said seductively, only wearing her babydoll. Hinata came in, also garbed in a babydoll. "Ready to have some fun?" Teased Hinata. 

"You bet!" Yuki had no idea what Hinata was talking about.

Hinata pounced on the unsuspecting Yuki, and kissed her passionately. Yuki, surprised, melted into her kiss. Yuki was surprised further when Hinata grew a little more bold and licked Yuki's lips with her tongue.

Yuki moaned out Hinata's name, and started rubbing her breast. Hinata, in turn, moaned out Yuki's name. Yuki had slowly undressed Hinata. When she was naked, she continued to rub and pleasure Hinata.

"Oh god, Yuki-chan!"

Hinata didn't want Yuki to be left out, so she also undressed Yuki and pleasured her in the same way.

* * *

The captain-commander was searching for a scene on his crystal ball. Imagine the surprise that he got when he stumbled across two girls having sex. 

"I recognize Hinata, but who is that other girl?" The inner pervert of the captain commander wanted to continue watching the erotic scene, all the while, stiffiling a nose bleed that was threatening to come out.

'Oh Jiraiya would pay to see this…'

* * *

Jiraiya felt his nose itch. He started rubbing it, but then made the worst mistake of his life. He sneezed on his Fukutaicho, Tsunade. 

'Someone was talking about me…someone, somewhere is having erotic sex right now!'

* * *

Yuki gently rubbed at Hinata's privates. Hinata gasped in pleasure. "Stop teasing me…I want you in!" 

Yuki, without hesitation, complied, and stuck two of her own fingers into Hinata's slit, and started probing around for her sensitive spot. Upon finding the spot, Yuki gently prodded it with one of her finger. Hinata, who was all ready deep in pleasure, gasped when Yuki rubbed her spot. Yuki intensified her pleasure when she started to thrust her two fingers in and out, deeper into her vagina. Hinata was desperately trying to hold it all in, but couldn't take it anymore. "I'm-" Hinata spilled her juices all over Yuki's fingers. Yuki withdrew her fingers and licked her juices. It was now Hinata's turn. She ripped off Yuki's panties and slid two of her fingers into her vagina, while caressing Yuki with her other hand. Her hand was slowly going through Yuki''s smooth hair, while her two fingers probed around for Yuki's spot of pleasure. When she found it, she rubbed it, just like Yuki rubbed hers. It made a deep moan sound to come from Yuki.

"Don't stop (pant pant) Hinata-chan."

Hinata was greatly turned on by that remark, but started to feel left out, before Yuki stuck two fingers into her vagina to rub the spot. Both moaned in pleasure. They slowly started going in deeper and faster, until they both shouted. "HINATA/YUKI! I'M CUMMING!"

Juices squirted out of both Yuki and Hinata. The two exhausted Shinigami licked the juices off of their fingers and collapsed onto the bed.

"Wow, that actually felt many more times better doing it as a girl then doing it as a boy…"

A guilty Hinata confessed to her former husband turned wife. "The pills take full effect after three days, after which you can change genders with the whim of that jutsu."

Yuki smiled at Hinata. "Aishiteru Hinata, and arigatou."

"Aishiteru Naru-chan, but why are you thanking me?"

"For showing me what it iss like to be a girl…it was a very pleasurable experience…and who know's? Maybe I'll keep transforming into Yuki every night and have sex with you."

Hinata blushed, then smiled. "I would like that…"

* * *

By now, the captain-commanders eyes had widened to the point that they were sticking out. "Wow! So erotic!" He suffered a nose bleed long ago, but he didn't care. Ejecting a newly made DVD from the crystal ball, he put it into a CD case, and labeled it. 

"This will make an excellent porno movie…" The label read Pornographic action-two girls.

* * *

The time limit for the Gender changing pill had expired. Yuki reverted back to Naruto, and discovered something interesting. He retained girlish characteristics even as a boy, and his body composition was altered to make him look even more feminine. Hinata talked to Tear, and apparently, the pill had drastically changed his body composition to be of a girl, but Naruto was still a man, yet a very effeminate man. Hinata was grateful that even as Yuki, she had no interests in other men, making her lesbian. Just as Naruto was having a meeting with Sasuke and Hinata, a new type of arrancar materialized in Konoha. This arrancar's reiatsu was felt all the way in Soul Society, even though it origionated from Konoha. 

'Wait a minute, Choji!'

Naruto immediately assembled the Shinogami.

"We have to go to Konoha! Choji's there! We have to help him!"

"Tche, how troublesome…"

* * *

The Shinogami had arrived in Konoha. Choji was barely holding on, but he looked ready to collapse. The Shinogami helped him stand. 

"InoShikaCho!"

"Bloom with beauty, Kabuku!"

"Engulf my foe, Kage ken!(1)"

'What an original name for a Shikai, but that's Shikamaru for you!'

"Harden like Diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

Ino's zanpakuto became a rose whip. Shikamaru's zanpakuto flashed, creating a circular shadow spreading 5 meters, but with no visable blade. Choji's zanpakuto assumed the form of a large war hammer.

The Shinogami, everyone besides the old team 10, consiting of Yamanaki Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, stood back. Naruto knew that he was useless, since Hitenshi was powered by light, and much of the area around Shikamaru was covered by shadow.

"Who are you? You seem more powerful then an arrancar."

"You are right. I am an Espada, number 1, Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara? It can't be!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was trembling in fear.

"Who is he?" Asked Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara…he was the founding father of the Uchiha clan, the first one!"

"How can he still be alive?"

Before Sasuke can answer that he has no idea, Madara said.

"Simple, because I have gained true immortality. When I was a young boy with an unusual bloodline, later called the** Sharingan[, **I was weak and mortal. By some lucky chance, my brother and I, both possessing**Sharingan[, **evolved our doujutsu into the **Mangekyo Sharingan**…however usage of these eyes caused us both to go blind. I was unaware that my brother was also blind. Believing that my brother could see, I killed him and stole his eyes and implanted them into my own. Thus gave birth to the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**, the ultimate doujutsu that not only allowed me to regain my eyesight back, but granted me immortality. Using the**Eternal Mangekyo** has no ill effects, so even after many years of usage, I have not gone blind."

"So he's really immortal?"

"Afraid so!" Madara caught the trio of InoShikaCho in a Genjutsu. They couldn't do anything, and succumbed to it, going unconscious.

"That's it! Shinogami, cover Sasuke, Hinata, and I as we attack Madara with our BanKai!"

"Hai Uzumaki-taicho."

"We won't hold anything back, right Sasuke, Hinata?"

"Right."

"BanKai!" Three simultaneous voices cried out.

"The power of youth explode! Koukon Nunchaku!"

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!"

"Chill to the bone, Hyorinkaisou!"

Kiba all ready had his shikai out, but with a feeling of nostalgia, Kiba cried out.

"Let's go, Akamaru!"

The remaining Shinogami who didn't have shikai, which included Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, nonetheless prepared themsselves for battle.

"Shinso Hitenshi!" Naruto revealed his BanKai, clad in his Rokudaime coat.

"Rakka Tenshibara!" Two gloves adorned Hinata's hands, and she was wearing the formal battle robe of the Hyuga, with **Byakugon **active.

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin!" With red shorts that had black flames on the cuffs and top, a black muscle shirt, and a blue Haori with the Uchiha crest on the back, Sasuke was ready with his jet black blade, and his own**Mangekyo Sharingan.**

"Someone call Soul Society! Request that our limiters be removed!" 'With my limiter, I cannot access my Kitsune Shinigami form…'

The Shinogami that didn't have shikai, attacked with Kido.

"Kido number 5, **Crawling Rope!"** Sakura used, as ropes of energy emerged from Sakura's hand and entangled Madara's hand.

"Kido number 9, **Paralyzing Light!"** Kankuro shouted, as a red flash surrounded Madara, paralyzing him.

"Kido number 61, **six-rod light restraint!"** Tenten cried out, as six rods of blinding white light impaled Madara, effectively holding him in place.

"Kido number 75, **Cage of 5 Iron Pillers!"** Temari shouted, as 5 iron pillers rose from the ground, surrounding Madara.

"Kiso number 90, **Black Coffin!"** Shino whispered as dark energy formed a box around Madara and sealed him inside.

"Kido number 99-2, **Constriction Restraint!"** Gaara concluded, as three things happened. A long bandage wrapped around Madara like a mummy, then a hundred gate bolts appeared and stuck into him like acupuncture needles, then a large, dense box dropped out of nowhere on Madara.

"That's perfect! Our turn!" Lee, Haku, Kiba with Akamaru, and Neji closed in on Madara, but Madara easily flicked them and the various kido off of himself, and knocked out everyone that used Kido or attacked him, leaving Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto with their jaws comically on the floor.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!' Thought Naruto.

'So powerful…we're screwed.' Thought Sasuke.

'Even with our full power, we can hardly put a scratch on him! This is bad…I might have to use _it…_'

Luckily, it was at this point that the three got the OK to release their limiter.

"Limit release!" Naruto and Hinata called out, as their reiatsu exploded.

"One tail Kitsune Shinigami!"

"I am not impressed."

Madara didn't even draw his zanpakuto. With a flick of his hand, Naruto and Sasuke were flung back, with Hinata barely holding on.

'What power! With a single movement of his hand, he knocked Sasuke and Naruto unconscious!'

Hinata channeled some of her Kitsune chakra and reiatsu around herself, but instead of dark energy coming it, it was light energy. Hinata grins.

-Flashback-

"You…are my Hinatenshi." Said Yuki, before turning back into Naruto.

-End flashback-

Hinata began to gather up all of the light energy around herself and combined in with her Kitsune chakra. Suddenly, Hinata's reiatsu build up became impossibly high. Hinata was revealed in all of her angelic glory. A pair of white angel wings made out of what seemed to be spirit particles were attached to her back. Her Rakka Tenshibara became pure white. In addition, she was radiating angelic chakra. Her hair had grown an inch longer, and had white highlights that seemed to emanate light. Her single fox tail looked largely out of place, but a white tattoo spiraled around it.

"Tenshi Shinigami!"

* * *

Hinata acquired a new form. She is in a one on one match with Madara Uchiha, since all of the Shinogami, including Naruto, were knocked out. What can Hinata's Tenshi Shinigami form do against Madara? You'll find out on my next update, sure to come out next Tuesday, March 11, 2008. Read and review, and stay tuned! Laterz 

(1) Shadow blade


	11. Chapter 11

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 11-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

**A/N **A good friend and fellow author, NeoKenshin, submitted this review...

_Madara Uchiha...is Espada number 1! I mean it's insane enough that Nnoitra gave Kenpachi Zaraki a run for his money, and he was the 5th Espada! But what confuses me is that, since the Eternal Mangekyo makes Madara immortal, how can he be an Arrancar if he's not dead? But definitely a good chapter, and I love Hinata's new Angelic Shinigami form. Can't wait to see more._

I will explain how Madara came to be espada number 1Madara defeated the origional espada number 1, and unofficially took his place. Madara, not an arrancar since he is alive, sought out Aizen, thde betrayer of Soul Society. However, Madara was unable to even wound Aizen, and suffered a humulating defeat. Aizen was so impressed with Madara, however, that he gave him the power ofan espada. Madara became the official Espada number 1, and is in a whole different class then the other nine espada, but still, Aizen is 5 times stronger then Madara is. I hope this clears up any confusion. Now the chapter will begin...

* * *

"Tenshi Shinigami!" 

Madara gaped at her new form. The form was giving off a lot of positive reiatsu. Madara was full of negative reiatsu, which meant that if he wasn't careful, Hinata could actually defeat him! Madara wasn't too worried. After all, the likelihood that the Tenshi Shinigami was fast enough to hit him was low anyway, let alone strong enough to do any damage.

'Piece of cake.' Madara thought. He was in for a surprise when the Tenshi Shinigami blurred and disappeared. Suddenly, Madara was hit with a burst of [bJuken[/b right in his stomach.

* * *

Madara had fought the Tenshi Shinigami form for a few minutes. He could easily dodge most of her attacks, until he got hit from the back with a two tailed Kitsune Shinigami form attack, courtacy of Naruto. Naruto was gaping at Hinata-tenshi's Shinigami form, but would ask questions later. Hinata's Tenshi form gathered up her energy, and the energy from light, to produce a gigantic sphere held with two hands above her. 

"Solar force!" (A/N If you watch Digimon, Wargreymon's Terra Force.) She completed the attack by throwing it.

Naruto was impressed by the attack. Looking at his personal jutsu, the**Rasengan **pales in comparison to it. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto produced a shadow clone, and with the help of the clone, produced an **Odama Rasengan **but added some wind element to it, in addition to the spiraling zanpakuto around it.

"**Fuuton, Odama Rasenshuriken!**" Naruto was finally able to throw it, and it impacted Madara, who was too weakened to avoid it. Light slashes and blades of wind surrounded him in a vortex.

'Why does this remind me of Temari's **Kamaitachi no Jutsu?'**

Madara escaped from the attack, cradling some bruises. 'How? How are they able to weaken me like this?'

Madara grabbed his sheathed zanpakuto, and drew it out.

"It has been a long time since anyone forced me to draw out my zanpakuto. You two are strong."

'Gee, thank you for the compliment…'

"But now, it's over!" Just as Madara was starting to call out the phrase that arrancar used for their shikai, he was interrupted.

"Not so fast!"

A team of arrancar appeared besides Madara. "Espada number 8, 9, and 10. What do you three want?"

"Allow us to kill them."

"…Very well then, I was getting bored anyway." Madara went back to the home of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo(1).

Hinata, in Tenshi Shinigami form, and Naruto, in two tailed Kitsune Shinigami form, were exhausted. The three Espada surrounded them in a blurring motion.

'They are so fast!' Thought Hinata.

'Their speed…looks like I have no choice. To catch up to them, I must transform into Yuki…'

Looking around, Naruto let out a breath that he was unaware of holding. 'Good, none of the othern Shinogami besides Hinata are conscious, and since she all ready knows about Yuki…'

Naruto powered down so that his highest power level was bankai.

"**Henge!"**

In a cloud of smoke that quickly dissipated, Naruto became Yuki once more.

'I may be faster in this form, but regretfully; I'm not as strong in this form…'

This thought did not detour Yuki in the slightest, as she quickly disappeared from site.

"The former Kyubi Jinchuriki(2) is faster then he usually was…"

"Then again, the Kyubi Jinchuriki was not a girl…"

"Nevertheless, be on guard…we have no idea how powerful he, or in this case, she, has become."

"Only one group has ever called me the Kyubi Jinchuriki…the Akatsuki!"

"So you know who we are…know that we are 3 of the ten Akatsuki."

"Wait a minute, ten? I thought there was nine…"

"Uh..opps?"

"Baka!" One of the Espada, revealed to be a member of Akatsuki, smacked the offending member.

"Until we meet again…" The Akatsuki espada followed Madara back to Hueco Mundo.

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, one of the Shinogami members groaned. Yuki quickly changed back to Naruto, not wanting the others to discover Yuki and Naruto are one and the same.

"What happened?" Asked Shikamaru, the first one to regain consciousness. Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke woke up, and demanded to know where Madara went.

"He retreated…because three more espada came."

One by one, the other Shinogami woke up. Thankfully, none of them asked any questions.

* * *

Naruto reported to captain-commander Yamamoto. 

"Sir, I have just encountered 4 espada. I have reason to believe that three of them were Akatsuki, and the fourth was Uchiha Madara."

"I see…Uzumaki-taicho, you and your division will be training from now on. By the end of three years, training will be complete. I'll expect to see results."

"Hai!" Naruto saluted the captain-commander who reminded him strongly of Sandaime, and left.

* * *

Naruto issued the captain commander's orders, and everyone left to train. The Shinogami division split up to begin their harsh training, by the end which 6 Shinogami hoped to activate their shikai. These six included Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

* * *

Rock Lee was eagerly training, when he was ambushed by none other then Ikkaku. 

"Grow, Hozukimaru!"

Ikkakuu's shikai became a three section staff.

"Split!"

The three section staff separated into three dependent sections.

"Yosh Ikkaku-sempei, I have been looking forward to this…the Power of Youth Explode! Koukon Nunchaku!"

Lee and Ikkaku resumed their battle that allowed Lee to unlock his shikai, with no interruptions this time.

"Tornado blast!" Lee swung his nunchuck forward, and a tornado materialized, heading toward Ikkaku.

* * *

"Envelope my foe, Kage Ken!" 

Shikamaru's shadow blade materialized in his hand, and he was surrounded by shadow. Shikamaru began to utilize Kage Ken's ability, to strike anywhere as long as it was covered by shadow.

* * *

"Let's go, Akamaru!" 

Kiba and his shikai were practicing using their teamwork, although they didn't need to. Akamaru even got some new abilities, upon which once Kiba discovered them, worked with Akamaru to master them.

* * *

"Harden like Diamond, Shigai no Ishi!" 

Choji wielded his large war hammer, and practised speeding up while swinging it.

* * *

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!" 

Haku decided to battle none other then Hitsugaya-taicho, pitting her Hyorinkaisou against his Hyorinmaru.

* * *

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!" 

Hyuga Neji revisited division 2, and immediately challenged Soifon-taicho, who gladly accepted. It was thanks to her that Neji had his shikai anyway.

* * *

Ino was relaxing in the garden. On a whim, she pulled out her zanpakuto. 

"Bloom with Beauty, Kaboku!"

Ino, using her rose whip, used it to mow down the weeds. She discovered another ability of her shikai this way, but kept it quiet.

* * *

'Hmm, who should I train with? The only other fire type zanpakuto around here is…of course!' 

Sasuke went to face the supreme leader in battle, none other then captain-commander Yamamoto himself!

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

"Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes, Ryujin Jakka!"

Sasuke was surrounded in fire, as Yamamoto's cane revealed itself to be a disguised zanpakuto.

'Maybe I bit off more then I can chew…' Sasuke's thoughts were interupted as Yamamoto's shirt ripped off.

'Damn he's buff!'

(gulp)

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sort of cheated, making two shadow clones each, and handing their zanpakuto to one while instructing the other to practise Kido. The real Naruto and Hinata went to have sex, even in broad daylight. Luckilly, they had sense enough to cast up a sound proof barrier around their room, before they began their activities. As Naruto was pleasuring Hinata, Naruto got a devious idea. Discreetly summoning an additional shadow clone, Naruto had him transform into Yuki. Poor Hinata had her eyes widen in shock when she felt two beings pleasure her. Upon realizing who it was, Naruto and Yuki, Hinata just let it happen. Meanwhile, Naruto thought that if he wasn't careful, he might get Yuki pregnant, which in turn, would make himself pregnant. 

"Hinata-chan, do you have a condom?"

Hinata and Yuki both blush. "Sure, let me go get it."

Hinata gave the condem to Yuki, and showed her how to put it on.

"Good, now there is no way that I'll get myself pregnant…"

Yuki blushes again.

Naruto continued to pleasure both Hinata and Yuki. At the same time, Yuki was pleasuring both Naruto and Hinata. Also at the same time, Hinata was pleasuring both Yuki and Naruto, giving Naruto double the pleasure. He cummed into Hinata's mouth, and she swallowed it without hesitation.

* * *

It figures that Minato had the very unfortunate luck to walk in on the three of them having sex. 

"DAD!"

"Minato-sama!"

"Uh…I was never here, got that!" Minato did an about face and marched right out of the room.

"Uh oh, I hope he doesn't tell mom…"

* * *

"Why was Naruto having sex with two girls?" Minato said to himself quietly. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that none other then Kushina heard him. 

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The three heard foot stomps coming from outside the room. In the brief seconds before whoever it was opened the door, Hinata and Naruto quickly got dressed, while Yuki found that she couldn't dispel herself because of her condom. 

"Shit."

Shit was right, as Kushina barged into the room, and saw the naked Yuki and a sweating Naruto, with Hinata quietly sneaking off.

"WHY IS MY SON HAVING SEX WITH THAT GIRL! IS HE CHEATING ON HINATA!"

"No mom, see that girl may be real, but…**Henge!"**

Kushina made no comment, and was about to continue beating up her son, but decided to wait and see what her son has to say.

"I'm that girl."

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Hinata?"

"Hai. Naruto-kun is also Yuki-chan."

"How did that happen?"

"Naruto-kun's adopted mom gave me a pill. Since I was not myself then, I gave the pill to Naruto. The pill gave birth to Yuki-chan, and at the end of three days, Yuki-chan would be a part of Naruto-kun."

"I see…son, I hope you don't make yourself pregnant."

"What? I wouldn't dare to do that! Besides, Yuki is wearing a condom."

"OK, too much information!" Minato looked sick to his stomach.

"I see that Yuki is wearing the clothes that I originally bought for my daughter, only to give birth to a son…" Minato couldn't hold it together any longer, and laughed.

"Ha ha. We were just pulling one big prank on you three!"

'Otou-san…'

* * *

The match between Lee and Ikkaku ended in a draw. "You've gotten better, Lee." 

"Arigatou."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru panted, and smirked. "Training my Shikai isn't such a drag after all…"

* * *

Kiba, panting from exhaustion, smirked at all the damage he caused. 

"Akamaru…good job."

"Arf."

* * *

Choji could now swing his Shigai no Ishi with minimal effort, and destroyed a tree stump with one hit. 

"Nice, very nice."

* * *

Neji fought against, and won against the taicho of the 2nd division. 

'Thanks to Soifon-taicho, my **Juken** is stronger then ever!'

* * *

Haku panted in front of Hitsugaya-taicho, who was also panting. 

"Good Haku…you have managed to hold me off for more then an hour…you've improved in the short time I have known you."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

'Al least unlike SOME people (cough)Naruto and Ichigo(cough) she doesn't call me by Toshiro.'

"Well, I'll see you later, Toshiro."

'Nevermind…'

* * *

Ino finished cutting the grass field of its weeds. 

'This was so worth it!'

* * *

Team Shinogami have been assigned a three year training mission. What will be the fruits of their labor? You'll find out next time! Read and review! If you have any Shikai ideas for the remaining six Shinogami, I'm all ears! Post it on my board. Laterz. 

(1) Hollow area

(2) Human sacrifice


	12. Chapter 12

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 12-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

In the home of the hollows, a meeting between the ten espada was taking place. However, only nine of the ten were present.

"We have spent three long years training under orders from Madara. Finally, Madara has given us the affirmative to proceed with out attack on Soul Society, but we are unable to do a thing because the Shinogami division stands in our way. We must get rid of them." Said espada number 2.

"But how?" Asked number 9.

"The Shinogami always seem to appear when we do." Answered espada number 5. "Therefore, all we have to do is show up." Said number 7.

"Agreed," Said number 2. "Espada number 3 and number 10, head for Konohagakure immediately."

"Hai Pein-sama!" The two exited Hueco Mundo and headed toward Konoha.. Ironically, the two Shinogami sent out later to intercept them were two that the espada were very familiar with.

XxX

"Two espada were sent out about 15 minutes ago! Since everyone other then you two are busy or occupied in some way, I'm assigning you the task of defeating the two. If you can, kill them. Otherwise, keep them busy."

Kankuro and Gaara both nodded to Uzumaki-taicho and departed.

* * *

"Konohagakure hasn't changed a bit." Said espada number three, revealing himself to be Diedara. "Eh Sasori?"

"I don't know." Replied number 10, apparently Sasori. "I have never been here."

"Come to think of it, neither have I…"

Kankuro and Gaara arrived where the two espada were. "YOU!" "YOU!"

"Well well, this is certainly a surprise…if it isn't Gaara."

"Kankuro."

"Sasori."

"Diedara."

"I didn't want to reveal this yet, so consider yourself honored. Delude, Sabaku Shinkirou(1)!"

"Hmm, to beat Sasori, I'll have to use it. Very well. I call upon Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta(2)!"

"Shikai already? We won't bring out our zanpakuto's quite yet, but you are still not safe!"

Diedara rummaged through a pouch on his side. "I love being an espada, since I have been granted…LIMITLESS CLAY!"

"Uh oh."

Diedara drew out his clenched hand, and opened it. A mouth on the hand was chewing something. The mouth opened to prouduce clay, which he shaped by clenching it, making a clay bird, which he threw at Gaara at rapid speeds. Gaara's sand immediately blocked it. "My zanpakuto, once released, gives me sand to work with, and I can use it to attack or defend. I can use most of my sand-related jutsu, including **Suna no Tate(**3**)"**

Sasori had to leap back to dodge Kankuro's zanpakuto, but much to his surprise, the blade followed him.

"What? But how?" Sasori asked as he continued to leap back.

"My Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta may have a limited range, but thanks to some chakra and reiatsu strings, I can control the blade an additional 5 meters from my hand!"

"I see." Sasori said as he leapt back over 5 meters away, effectively putting himself out of range..

Sasori and Diedara drew their zanpakuto still sealed, and readied themselves for battle.

"**Sabaku Kyu!" **Gaara raised one of his arms and pointed it toward Diedara. His sand wrapped around Diedara like a coffin. As his hand raised, so did Diedara.

"**Sabaku Soso!"** Gaara clenched his fist, and the sand imploded on itself. Gaara, expecting to see lots of blood, was mildly surprised when instead f a crushed Diedara, it was a crushed log.

'He used **Kawarami no Jutsu…**clever.'

Diedara appeared behind Gaara. "Art is a blast! Seiryu(4)!"

Diedara's white espada cloak replaced itself with the black coat etched with red clouds, and his zanpakuto became blue. "My Seiryu has the power to instantly make anything that I want out of my limitless exploding clay! Observe!"

Diedara waved his blade, and about a dozen micro clay birds flapped out and headed toward Gaara, exploding on contact. Gaara dissolved into sand. 'A **Suna Bunshin?'**

* * *

Sasori had to dodge another sword swipe from the nefarious Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta, and was growing tired of it. Finally, he blocked t with his zanpakuto.

"Diedara!"

Diedara turned his attention to Sasori, who held his blade in front of himself.

"This…is true art…Gyokunyo(5)!"

'What the hell!' Thought Kankuro.

Gyokunyo shifted Sasori's white espada cloak into the black cloak with the customary red clouds of Akatsuki. His zanpakuto disappeared.

"Gyokunyo gives me my old abilities as Sunakagure's greatest puppeteer!"

Sasori raised his hands and opened them. Two jets of flames shot out and headed toward both Gaara and Kankuro. The jet of flame's were so hot that it turned Gaara's **Suna no Tate** into glass.

'Shit.'

Gaara was defenseless for a time, so Kakuro had to protect him.

"**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu****!"**

Sasori hastily dodged it, but Kankuro was aiming for Diedara. Sasori didn't care that Diedara was going to die, but as a show of good faith, he half-heartedly tried to warn Diedaara, but it was too late. Diedara was skewered.

'My technique won't work on Sasori, since he knows the technique…'

Gaara had finally reverted the glass back into sand. "You'll pay for that!"

'Uh oh, Gaara's mad…better run!'

"**Ryusa Bakaryu! Sabaku Taiso!"**

The desert sand surrounded Sasori, and wrapped him up in a giant sand coffin. Gaara clenched his fist, and the sand super-imploded, killing Sasori.

"We did it."

Kankuro nodded. "Let's go back."

As Kankuro and Gaara left, the bodies of the two Akatsuki members revealed themselves to be miscellaneous people, which meant that Sasori and Diedara were still very much alive.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Sasori and Diedara were impressed. The clones only had thirty percent of their chakra, but they were confident that the two couldn't win.

"Don't worry." Said espada number 2. "You two will get another chance…"

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara returned to Sooul Society to report to their captain. They entered his office…and saw Naruto having sex with Yuki.

"AH MY EYES!"

Naruto and Yuki looked up, and blushed. "You two…out of my office! I'm busy."

Once Kankuro and Gaara left, Yuki dispelled herself, and all of her memories came back to Naruto, instantly making him hard. Naruto blushed once more, and tried to think of anything besides Hinata or Yuki.

-Flashback-

Captain-commander Yamamoto and Uchiha Sasuke, third seat of the Shinogami division, were fighting, with Yamamoto in the lead.

'He's even holding back, and I am still losing! I hate old men who are stronger then they appear!'

In the distance, Naruto was laughing his ass off. "This is priceless!"

-End flashback-

Naruto, once he thought of this memory, immediately lost his hard dick. It went down.

"Come in!"

Kankuro and Gaara came in to see Naruto doing paperwork. Gaara cleared his throat.

"Mission accomplished. We beat the two espada."

"Who were they?"

"Espada number 3 Diedara and number 10 Sasori, both formally of Akatsuki."

"Hmm, that's funny, you faced the two that defeated you before. They even killed you once Gaara."

"Hai, to this day, I continue to thank Chiyo-baa-sama."

"You can thank her personally. Chiyo-baa-sama is here, visiting Sakura."

Faster then Naruto could keep up with, Gaara disappeared.

* * *

Tenten, for some reason, was given a vacation in Konoha, so she happily took it without complaint. She encountered an arrancar, but compared with an espada, it was child's play, once she performed her shikai anyway.

"I'm not gonna hold back! Naiya Koumyaku6)!"

Tenten's Naiya Koumyaku's blade was made of diamonds, and could shapeshift depending on what she needed. For now, Tenten molded it into a sword.

"Diiamond Blade Strike!"

Tenten raised her blade, and performed a beheading attack. The arrancar tried to block it with his zanpakuto, but since the arrancar was a very low level, Tenten's attack snapped it cleanly in half. The arrancar soon suffered the same fate as his zanpakuto. With another Diamond Blade Strike, the arrancar was beheaded.

'Pityful…' Tenten ended her little vacation and went back to Soul Society.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was walking through a garden when she caught sight if a girl with pink hair and an overly large forehead.

"Forehead girl!" Ino waved. The girl in question, Sakura, looked up.

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"I don't have time for this…"

"Heh! Betcha you didn't get your shikai yet!"

"All right, I'll accept your bet!"

"Fine! Bloom with Beauty, Kaboku!"

Ino's rosewhip appeared in all of its majestic glory. Sakura could swear that Ino radiated light. Sweat dropping, Sakura brought out her zanpakuto and readied it for battle.

"Hahaha! I was right, so this should be quick! Rose thorn!"

Ino swung her rosewhip, and a whole barrage of senbon like rose thorns shot out.

'Looks can be deceiving, Ino-pig…'

Sakura was struck with some of the thorns which stuck through her body.

"See! I told you!"

Ino's rant was cut short as Sakura disappeared in Sakura petels. "What the?"

"You want some of this, huh? Fine then!"

Ino turned around, because Sakura was behind her. 'What? How did she-'

"Sprout!"

'Uh oh.'

"Sakura Mori(7)"

Sakura's zanpakuto glowed pink, and elongated into a pink bo staff-like weapon.

"Behold, my Sakura Mori!"

Ino's rose thorn attack was absorbed by one of Sakura's zanpakuto's abilities. By slamming it down on the ground, pink energy surrounded herself in a dome.

"Cherry barrier!"

Ino and Sakura continued to battle. Their power level was equal, so they knocked each other out…again.

* * *

Aburame Shino was satisfied with his zanpakuto's ability, but he wouldn't reveal it until absolutely necessary. Pushing up his glasses, he walked away, only to encounter a hollow.

"I don't have time for this! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!' Though Shino.

(A/N if you can quote the movie that this line came from, you get a review for any story that you may have written, or a cookie.)

Shino pushed up his glasses, and drew out his zanpakuto, and whispered.

"Swarm…Kikaichuu Yumiya(8)!"

Shino aimed and shot an arrow made out of bugs at the hollow. The hollow was drained of its energy, and dissipated.

'Too easy…'

Shino's zanpakuto returned back to normal, and he walked away to met his date, only to find that his date stood him up.

"…"

Shino didn't bother waiting for his date, and walked away.

XxX

Temaru was…bored. 'I wanna fight somebody real bad…maybe I'll go find Shikamaru…' Finding him, Shikamaru muttered "What a drag…" before he was blown away by Temari's **Kamaitachi no Jutsu.**

'Test drive for Kaze Gai(9) successful…'

* * *

This chapter was shorter then the others…I wanted to reveal the shiikai of everybody. Read and Review, and my board is now open for purely BanKai ideas'! Laterz.

(1) Desert Mirage

(2) Moving Puppet Blade

(3) Shield of Sand

(4) Diedara's Akatsuki ring says Azure Dragon, and that is his shikai.

(5) Sasori's Akatsuki ring, means virgin.

(6) Diamond Streak

(7) Cherry Tree Lance

(8) Destruction bug bow and arrow

(9) Wind Scythe


	13. Chapter 13

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 13-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and realistically Uchiha Sasuke were back in Konoha. Naruto was invited to go there by an unknown Shinigami.. Not knowing if he was dangerous or not, he merely informed Captain-commander Yamamoto that he had business in Konoha, and might be gone for a while. Yamamoto knew that if he were to decline Uzumaki-taicho's request, Naruto would just ignore orders and head for Konoha anyway. However, Yamamoto wasn't comfortable allowing one of, if not his most powerful captain alone. Therefore, he asked that Naruto bring someone with him to back him up should he need it. Naruto would have instantly chosen Hinata, but she had been home sick for a while, and was not fit to go with him. He chose his third seat to accompany him.

* * *

Out of the blue, when Naruto was least expecting it, Naruto was attacked by a Shinigami wearing a hollow mask. 'A Vizard!' Naruto thought as he barely avoided the blow. 'And Sasuke's somewhere else…shit!'

Pulling out his zanpakuto, Naruto began defending himself against the unknown assailant, but the traitorous Shinigami forced Naruto to use his shikai. Hitenshi fought with his opponent's zanpakuto to a standstill.

"Very good Naruto-kun."

'That voice…it can't be!'

The Vizard removed his mask to reveal a face that Naruto hadn't seen in years.

"It can't be!"

"Oh but it is me Naruto. Hmm, I sense my brother's reiatsu fast approaching."

Sasuke suddenly appeared. Hia jaw dropped. "Itachi?" Sasuke choked out.

Indeed it was Itachi. He was wearing his ANBU attire, and like his ANBU mask, his Hollow mask was a weasel.

* * *

"Hey Itachi? Why did you betray Soul Society?" Asked Naruto.

"Kisame and I were two of the strongest Shinigami around. However, on a patrol here, we encountered none other then Espada number 1, Uchiha Madara. Madara was able to use his** Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** to hypnotize Kisame. He turned on me, and attacked me. I had no choice but to kill him, but upon his death, he became an espada. As for me, with my own **Mangekyo Shaaringan **which I got from killing Kisame, I was able to resist the effects of Madara's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…**but using his **Eternal Mangekyo,** he was able to split me in two, one side was good, the yin side, which is me. The yin side lost half of my overall strength, and my yang side framed me, so to escape. I had to betray Soul Society in order to get strong enough to take out my yang side to clear my name. My yang side is far more powerful then my yin side, due to lack of inhibitions, so the yin side obtained the power of a Vizard. With this power, I have a slim chance to defeating my yang side."

"I see."

"Beware of Kisame and my yang side. They are far more powerful then we originally weere. I could train you both to unlock your inner hollow, but Naruto-kun has already done it with Kitsune form, so I will train Sasuke."

"Fair enough…Sasuke, you want to do this?"

"Eh sure, why not? Besides, this Yang side sounds powerful. I need to be strong enough to help you beat it."

"Very well then, come.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, nine of the ten espada were having a meeting…again.

"It is time…espada number 5 and number 7…"

"Hai."

"It is your turn. Go to Konohagakure and kill the Hokage.'

"Yes sir."

Number 5 and 7 departed from Hueco Mundo and arrived at Konoha. They appeared close to the Hokage tower.

"Wait a minute, who is the Hokage?"

"I believe that the current Hokage is none other then…"

* * *

Konohamaru was doing paperwork, as usual. He had finally achieved his dream, but at the cost of Naruto's life, although deep down, Konohamaru knew that Naruto was still out there. Unbeknowest to Konohamaru, two Shinigami were assigned to watch him that day, but only one was present, Naruto.

"Well well, I didn't expect to run into you here."

Naruto turned around. Facing him was a single espada, who had a large, bandaged sword that instantly revealed his identity.

"Kisame, meet me on training ground 7. There, we will have ample space to fight."

* * *

The Shinogami Naruto meet with espada number 7 Kisame. Kisame's Samahada doubled as his unsealed zanpakuto. Kisame swung his zanpakuto at Naruto to behead him, but Naruto ducked under it and got behind Kisame with his hands in the seal of the tiger.

"**Sennen Goroshi!"**

Kisame grabbed his butt in pain as he was sent flying. 'How embarrassing!'

When Kisame landed quite a distance away, Kisame shoutet. "That's it!" Rapidly going through handseals, Kisame completed his jutsu.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! Suikoden no Jutsu!"**

Kisame spit out an entire lakes worth of water, then summoned sharks to attack Naruto. Naruto leaped up into the air, and released his zanpakuto.

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

* * *

Yang interfered with Naruto's fight, so now he was fighting two skilled espada. Meanwhile, Itachi was proud of his otouto for taming his inner hollow so quickly. Itachi was about to teach him how to use cero, but then Itachi detected his yang.

"Shit! Sasuke, we have to go now!"

"Why, aniki?"

"My yang is attacking your captain!"

* * *

Naruto already had to use BanKai to keep up with the extremely powerful duo, but it still wasn't enough.. Eventually, Naruto went into one tailed Kitsune Shinigami form, and only then did the espada release their zanpakuto.

"Water Release: Nanju(1)"

"You are weak. Why are you so weak? Because you lack…hatred. Suzaku(2)."

Kisame and yang Itachi's zanpakuto changed. Itachi's became a deep purple, while Kisame's had tiny stars around his zanpakuto.

'Shit.' Naruto prepared to fight for his life.

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

"Sasuke!"

"Blaze With Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou!(3)"

"Itachi!"

"Hollowfication!" Itachi's face was covered in a weasel mask, while Sasuke got a mask that Naruto couldn't tell what animal it was from, but on closer inspection, it was a dragon-phoenix.

"Time to take this to the next level!"

"Right taicho! BanKai!"

'He can use BanKai?!' Surprisingly thought Itachi.

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin." Said Sasuke, as his reddish orange blade became jet black, and Sasuke's Shinigami garb disappeared to be replaced with red shorts and black flames cuffing the sides, and a black muscle shirt.

"Two tails!" In a flash of fire, Naruto's Hitenshi moved independently with his hand, as a second tail sprouted.

Yang Itachi and Kisame did not bristle in the slightest, and rushed in.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

A large water dragon rose out of the water, and spitted out a large water projectile, which headed straight towards Naruto, who quickly made a spiraling ball of his chakra, and met it head on.

"**Rasengan!"** The spiraling blue ball of chakra grinded through the water dragon's bullet, but instead of splashing down, some water actually swirled around his jutsu.

"**Suiton: Rasengan!"**

After Naruto's jutsu went through Kisame's water dragon, Kisame brought his overly large zanpakuto to block it, but the jutsu flowed around Kisame's blade, shattering it. Kisame was struck with the jutsu, but splashed down.

'Nani? A **Mizu Bunshin?!'**

* * *

Yin Itachi and Sasuke were double teaming yang Itachi, but none of their attacks phased him.

"Amaterasu!" A black jet black flame appeared in front of Sasuke. "Dragon flame wave!" The slash went through the amaterasu, and the dragon's flame became jet black.

"Amaterasu! **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**

A jet black flame sparked to life in front of Itachi's mouth, and using a Fireball Jutsu, he turned the flames jet black. Yang Itachi guardded with a flame shield of Amaterasu.

XxX

"**Fuuton: Odama Rasensuriken!"** Naruto shouted out as the jutsu materialized in his hand and he threw it toward Kisame. The attack grinded into his zanpakuto, but disappated.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" Kisame traced a star pattern in front of himself. The 5 end points became 5 dark stars. A dark star appeared in the middle, and another star appeared at the tip of his blade. "Ha!" Kisame thrusted his blade forward, and the 6 stars combined into one massive dark star and the tip of his blade, and went at lightspeed toward Naruto. Luckilly, Naruto'a mirror force barrier took the brunt of the attack, and reflected it right back.

"Sh-" Kisame had a hole blown through his heart, and he died.

'For someone who gave Itachi so much trouble…this guy was easy!'

* * *

"Sasuke, observe…my BanKai!"

"You can use BanKai?"

"Ban-?!"

"I don't think I can use it anymore…"

Sasuke face planted.

"Watch this though…amaterasu…Cero!"

Itachi deflected the cero blast like it was nothing. "You want to see a powerful cero? You got your wish…"

Yang Itachi raised his hand palm forward. "Grand Ray Cero!"

Both yin Itachi and Sasuke felt the power of the cero, and knew that they were going to be killed…unless something miraculous happened to save them…and it did…in the form of Naruto!

In a flash of yellow light which yin Itachi could have sworn was **Hirashin no Jutsu,** Naruto appeared in front of them and absorbed the Cero blast in his mirror force barrier.

"Such a powerful attack…it's a shame…DIE YANG ITACHI!" Naruto rapidly produced the swirling ball of chakra, and pushed it into the Cero. Naruto's **Rasengan **absorbed the blast, sucking it in like a vacuum. Naruto absorbed so much energy that he went from two tails to three tails.

"**Cero Rasengan!"**

Yang Itachi couldn't deflect the attack in time, so the **Cero Rasengan** grinded a hole through his chest and killed Yang Itachi.

"That was easier then I thought…"

"Yeah, think that the Akatsuki espada are using that technique to use other bodies as members?"

"Possibly."

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto waited, and sure enoough, the bodies were revealed to be some arrancar.

"Let's go back."

"Alright, I'll just hang around here, fighting hollow, arrancar, or even espada's."

"Wha? Why?"

"I'm a Shinigami who obtained hollow powers…a Vizard. I'm not allowed back in Soul Society until I clear my name…"

"Wait a minute…what about me?"

"Don't worry…Sereitei has no idea that you have obtained hollow powers…as long as you keep it that way, you won't be banished. Don't worry about me, if you need to talk with me for some reason, I'll be in my room in the Uchiha mansion, or out fighting."

"Ok, see you soon, aniki!"

"Likewise, otouto."

* * *

"Your body doubles failed again, number 2."

"Forgive me, number 1!"

"Very well, I'll give you one last chance, but don't fail me or else!"

"Thank you."

* * *

When Sasuke went back into Sereitei, he had a sudden inclination to go to Rukengei.

'Wonder why I'm going hhere?'

Sasuke's unasked question was soon answered when he caught sight of a bunch of Uchiha.

"Th-this is!"

Sasuke immediately went in deeper, searching for his mom, Mikoto, and his father, Fugaku.

"Mom, dad.: Sasuke said shockingly.

"Hmm? Who's that who calls me father?" Fugaku was reading the newspaper, and finally looked up. "S-Sasuke?"

XxX

After a somewhat tearful reunion with his family, Sasuke promised to visit every so often, when he was on break.

XxX

'Hmm, I only have one more chance to not screw this up….hmm besides number 1, I am the strongest…that's it? I'll send myself…when I find the time…'

* * *

"Amaterasu…**Chidori!"**

The jet black fllames that can burn anything for 7 days and 7 nights powered up the **Chidori **by not only piercing the target (In this case, a tree) but also burning the foe (or tree). The result of the solitary burning tree caused the whole forest to be burned down.

"Uh…oops?"

Unfortunately, Sssuke burned down the forest just as Fugaku stepped out of the compound. (Sasuke was training at the Uchiha compound)

"That…Sasuke…was your mother's favorite tree…"

"Like I care…"

"But Sasuke, don't you know what Mikoto does when she is very angry?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well, you're about to find out!"

"SASUKE!"

"Quick question, father, should I be afraid?"

"Oh yes, very afraid."

Mikoto stepped out of the house with a frying pan, and started wacking Sasuke upside the head with it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Itachi was training. He found an excellent place to train, when he used **Tsukuyomi** on a mirror and transported himself into a strange world…only identifiable by a red moon. Itachi soon discovered that he controlled everything there, including time…how ever many hours he wanted would be less then a second in the real world. Itachi trained for 72 hours, and exited the world of **Tsukuyomi**, but discovered that the world is a real heavy drain on his chakra. He can use that jutsu twice in one day.

* * *

(1) Southern Star

(2) Vermillion Bird

(3) Phoenix Flame Saber


	14. Chapter 14

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 14-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

Naruto went into Hinata's room, which was his room also, since they both occupied the room, and found that Hinata was not only up, but she was fixing the room.

"Do you feel better, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yes Naruto-kun…I've gotten much better since last night."

"What concerns me is how you got sick, when occupants of Soul Society don't get sick."

Minato entered the room. "It's true that Shinigami don't get sick, but rarely, one does."

"Oh ok."

"Arigatou Otou-san, now get out of my room!"

"Why? Am I intruding?"

"No…but you will be!"

"OK, fair enough. I'll get out of your hair for now…oh before I forget, I believe that Jiraiya was looking for you, something about a DVD about two girls going at it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" 'How did ero-sennin get a hold of this information?'

Minato stepped out of the room, finally.

"Hinata, are you well enough for some sexual activity?"

"Only if Yuki-chan was participating."

"Fine…should I **Henge **into her, or should I have a shadow clone do that?"

"Either one is fine."

"All right then!"

* * *

While Naruto and Hinata were having fun, Uchiha Itachi was bored. 'Nothing at all! No hollows, arrancar, or espada!' Itachi's mental rant was cut short as Itachi detected a strong reiatsu signature that srongly reminded him of snakes. 'The hebi-teme…finally some fun!' Itachi went out to face Orochimaru.

XxX

"Orochimaru!"

"Ah, Itachi. You will pay for what you did to me!"

"What did I do?"

"You demoted me! I was espada number 5, but you became that, demoting me to privaron espada number 105."

'That wasn't me…it must have been my yang!'

"Mow my foe down, Kusanagi!" Orochimaru opened his jaws and a snake protruded from his mouth. The snake opened up its jaw, and a sword was revealed. When the hilt was showing, Orochimaru grabbed it.

Itachi drew his zanpakuto from his waist, and swung it forward. "Come!"

Itachi and Orochimaru met head on. Itachi fought hard, but discovered that he was at a disadvantage. Steeling himself, Itachi said, "Blaze with Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou!" Itachi's shikai was the worst opponent for Orochimaru's shikai, since Itachi's Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou's blade was radiating so much heat that it nullified Orochimaru's abilities.

"Take this! **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** Itachi spit out multiple fireballs from his mouth, but because of Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou, the fireballs became blazing phoenixes that were able to seek out their target, Orochimaru. "Amaterasu **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" Jet black blazing phoenixes collided with hebi-teme, burning him. "Ahhh!"

In a rare show of emotion, Itachi laughed, because literally, Orochimaru's pants were on fire! With Itachi's Doujutsu, he captured Orochimaru in a jutsu, **Tsukuyomi.**

* * *

"This is the world of **Tsukuyomi.** Here, I control time and space. For the next seventy two hours, you will be burned by the jet black Amaterasu flames, and feel every moment of the agonizing pain, which means that you can't die while being burned."

Orochimaru screamed. Itachi smirked.

* * *

In the split second that Orochimaru was caught in **Tsukuyomi, **Itachi summoned Amaterasu and burned Orochimaru, both within **Tsukuyomi** and out of it. Orochimaru was in great pain when he snapped out of it, but then screamed louder and higher pitched. Itachi sweat dropped. 'What the…why is Hebi-teme screaming like a little girl?'

* * *

Orochimaru was burned alive, and suffered a slow and painful death. 'Finally!'

Sheathing his zanpakuto, which resumed its normal appearance, Itachi walked away.

* * *

Just as Naruto and Hinata were finished having fun, Naruto received a message from Uchiha Sasuke, who barged into the room. "Taicho! I have some news you want to hear!"

"LEARN TO KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

Sasuke finally realized that both Naruto and Hinata were undressed.

"Uh bad timing?"

"YOU THINK! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER!"

Faster then Naruto could pull out his cell phone, Sasuke was gone. Naruto still called Mikoto anyway.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Namikaze compound. Since only Naruto and Hinata were home, Sasuke decided to answer it, only to come face to face with Mikoto, who looked very pissed off, and holding the frying pan in her arms.

"Kuso!" Sasuke started running like mad. Mikoto of course, chased him. "THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME MADDER THEN BURNING DOWN MY FAVORITE TREE IS WALKING IN ON PEOPLE HAVING SEX!"

Sasuke ran into Naruto, and to his horror, Naruto had a fiery aura around him, and to Sasuke's puzzlement, a Key Blade. Naruto and Mikoto started to chase him together. Sasuke almost escaped, but then ran into Hinata.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**" As soon as Hinata was done with her attack, Mikoto and Naruto caught up, and proceeded to beat him…brutally.

'Can this day get any worse?'

* * *

"You had news for me?" Asked Naruto to a battered Sasuke.

"Hai."

"Well what is it?"

"Hebi-teme is dead."

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO?!"

"Forget it, I'm going to go now."

Naruto was stuck in a daze, but he snapped out of it when his wife slapped him and kissed him.

* * *

"I can't believe it…the hebi-teme's dead."

"Yeah, it's unbelievable."

"Wonder who killed him?"

"I have no idea, but it must not have been one of ours, a Shinogami, because you never directed any orders to kill Orochimaru…"

'Must have been Itachi…' "At any rate, I'm glad that he's dead."

* * *

Itachi sneezed.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was back in Konoha. He wanted to know if Itachi killed Orochimaru.

"Hey aniki, did you kill Orochimaru?"

"I killed the hebi-teme, Orochimaru Why?"

"Oh no reason…just wondering."

"Sasuke, have you mastered Cero yet?"

"No aniki, I haven't been in Vizard form, so I haven't really been training for it…"

"Very well, I will teach you. Hollowfication!" Itachi mumbled, as he waved his hand over his face, to reveal his Vizard's mask, the weasel.

"Hollowfication!" Sasuke waved his own hand over his face, and the dragon-phoenix Vizard mask formed.

"To fire a Cero blast, you have to perfecct your reiatsu control. You control your reiatsu the same way as you control your chakra."

"I already have good reiatsu control."

"Is that so? Let's test it. You can fire Cero blasts from any of your 4 finger, not counting your thumb. To use a Cero blast using your thumb, you have to partially make a fist, ensuring that your thumb is tucked it. You can then charge a Cero blast. To release it, just thrust it forward."

"Hai. Cero!"

To Itachi's surprise, a weak Cero blast shot out of his otouto.

"Pretty good, for a beginner."

"Oh I haven't even got started! Cero!"

Sasuke made a Cero, but it wasn't shooting out. Itachi was just about to stop him when Sasuke said. **"Chidori!"**

The Cero became piercing and electrified. Sasuke then tried to shoot it out, but it had no effect. He then charged forward, the Cero**Chidori** in his hand. Unfortunately, Itachi had no idea what the Cero**Chidori **could do, so he played it safe by using **Kawarami no Jutsu, **and good thing he did, because the electrified Cero pierced through his body like a hot knife through butter.

whistles "Impressive, Sasuke."

"Thanks, aniki."

"We are done here."

"OK, dehollowfication!"

Itachi did the same. "Now, you want to spar?"

"Sure thing."

"Very well then…come!"

* * *

Naruto went to see a certain white haired Shinigami. 'I wonder how Toshiro's doing?' Naruto walked into division 10's barracks, and asked a passing Shinigami. "Do you know where I could find Toshiro?"

"Uzumaki-taicho…right this way."

Naruto followed the Shinigami to Toshiro's office.

"Ah Naruto…what can I do for you?" Toshiro asked, glad to have an excuse to stop his paperwork.

"You know, you could just use shadow clones to do your paperwork for you…that's what I do."

Toshiro looked dumbfounded, and then smacked himself.

"I never thought of that. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two shadow clones of Toshiro appeared. "You know what to do…"

Toshiro's shadow clones proceeded to do Toshiro's paperwork.

"Now, what can I do for you Naruto?"

"It's been a while since we last fought. Do you want to spar?"

"Sure, just let me grab Hyorinmaru…"

* * *

Naruto leaded Toshiro to a training area in the Namikaze backyard. The training area was in fact, a little arena. "Wow, Naruto, you sure have been busy."

"Thanks, but my dad built it. Now shall we begin?"

"Hai." Toshiro unsheathed his zanpakuto from his back and held it in front of him. The sheath dissolved into water. Naruto summoned his zanpakuto like he would summon his Key Blade, out of nowhere. Toshiro and Naruto traded blows. "Hakke number 4: **Pale Lightning Strike!"**

'Naruto learned some new tricks. Well two can play at that game!' Toshiro thought, as he dodged rolled to the side.

"Hakke number 33: **Pale Fire Crash!"**

Naruto countered with another Kido. "Hakke number 31: **Red Fire Burst!"**

The two Kido canceled each other out. "You are stronger then before…"

"Yeah."

"But now, it's over! Sit upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"At last! Now I can go serious! Shine True, Hitenshi!"

* * *

'Impossible! He's even holding back!' Thought Toshiro.

'Maybe now, he'll go serious.'

Toshiro held Hyorinmaru in front of himself, and whispered "BanKai…"

Naruto stood by, Hitenshi in a defensive position.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro took to the skies. "Sennin Hyoro(1)"

Naruto looked around, as a few ice pillars rose around him, and collapsed on him.

'Naruto was easier then I thought.'

"**Sennen Goroshi!"** Naruto said, as he made a tiger seal and launched Toshiro into the air.

'Then again…' Thought Toshiro as he grabbed his butt in pain. 'Wait a second…why did that work? My dragon aura should have frozen his hands…' Toshiro looked, and indeed, Naruto's hands were frozen solid.

"Hakke number 31: **Red fire burst!" **Naruto's Kido melted the ice around his hands. "BanKai!"

As Toshiro slowly descended, Naruto emerged.

"Shinso Hitenshi!"

As Toshiro assended, Naruto slashed at Toshiro. "Light slash!" Toshiro dodged to the side. "500 Spears of Light!" Naruto's Shinso Hitenshi scattered into 500 light shards, that elongated into spears and started homing in on Toshiro, who flew away.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he leaped into the air. His dormant Kitsune power allowed him to jump high into the air. A spiraling ball of chakra was in his hand. "Take this! **Rasengan!"**

Toshiro, on instinct, closed his wings. The jutsu grinded through it, but Toshiro was gone.

'What? Where did he go?'

"Ryusenka(2)!"

Narutto was stabbed, and frozen solid. Too bad it was a shadow clone. The real Naruto was on the ground. "** Bunshin Diabakuha."**

BOOM

The frozen Naruto exploded. The shockwave of the explosion sent the unprepared Toshiro plummeting into the ground. On the ground, Naruto was standing with the ball of spiraling chakra in his hands, standing directly under Toshiro.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto bellowed as hiss jutsu made contact with Toshiro, only for Toshiro to recover at the last instant and ascend again. Toshiro made some hand signs, ending on bird.

"**Suiton: Suiryundan no Jutsu!"**

One of Toshiro's three flowers dissolved into a torrent of water which formed into a water dragon that spit out a large water projectile.

'Kuso!' Thought Naruto as he was hit, only to reveal a shadow clone.

'A shadow clone! Fine!'

Toshiro made some more hand seals.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

'Another water jutsu? Where did he learn these jutsu?'

Naruto leaped in the air, as Toshiro once again made hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suigaden!"**

Water spikes surrounded Naruto and impaled him. Luckily, Naruto escaped using **Kawarami no Jutsu.**

* * *

Toshiro was the victor, barely. Naruto, exhausted, asked him. "Where did you learn all these water jutsu, and why did you only use three?"

Toshiro answered. "I can only use water jutsu when I'm in BanKai form, and I have a limit of three because I have three water flowers behind me." 'Although I can regenerate my flowers as long as there is moisture in the air…' "These water jutsu were taught to me by Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, before they both betrayed us."

"Not quite. Both Kisame and Itachi are innocent. It was Uchiha Madara, espada number 1, who framed them."

Naruto began to explain what happened.

* * *

"I see…both Itachi and Kisame are innocent. Madara hypnotized them both, but Itachi was able to resist, splitting himself in two, yin, the side unaffected to Madara, and yang, who succumbed to Madara's hypnotism. Meanwhile Kisame turned on Soul Society Itachi is currently in hiding, right?"

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell."

"You now have my support of beating the espada, especially number 1."

"I'm afraid…that you would only be able to serve as a distraction. Only when Hinata uses a certain power can damage him."

"I see, well I have to get back."

"Fine, oh and why do you care about Kisame and Itachi so much?"

"Because…Kisame is my best friend."

"I see…for future reference, in our spar, I was holding back. If I had gone all out, you would have been killed."

"I know, thanks for not killing me."

* * *

The Shinogami division now haas the support of Toshiro, the taicho of division 10. Will division 10 assist the Shinogami? Read and review please. As always, my board is still open for BanKai ideas. Laterz…

(1) Thousand-year ice prison

(2) Dragon hail flower


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter posted on 4/10/08.

* * *

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 15-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke's battle, in ninja terms, was off the charts. Various Kido and Jutsu were thrown, both contenders already with their shikai.

"I must admit, you're very skilled. You even rival me if I was still a Shinigami, but now, it's over!" Itachi said as he waved his hand over his face. "Hollowfication!" The mask of the weasel appeared on Itachi's face.

"BanKai!"

Sasuke went into his BanKai form. "Amaterasu Ryuenjin."

'I can almost release my BanKai, just you wait Sasuke.'

"Amaterasu **Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

A fire breathing red dragon emerged out of Sasuke's mouth, butt once it went through Amaterasau, the red hot dragon became jet black, and shot jet black flames at Itachi, who dodged the attack.

"Amaterasu dragon flame wave!"

"Cero!"

The cero went through the dragon flame wave.

"SHIT!" Sasuke immediately brought up his blade to guard. The Cero was reflected to either side of Sasuke.

"Hollowfication!"

Sasuke's dragon phoenix mask appeared. "Cero!"

"Cero."

The two Cero canceled each other out.

"Cero…**Chidori!"**

Itachi deflected the blow to the side, and shoved a foot into his gut.

"Omph!"

While Sasuke was stunned, Itachi caught his eyes in a genjutsu, or at least tried to. **"Tsukuyomi."**

* * *

"For the next seventy two hours, you will relieve your childhood being chased by fangirls, but they will catch you and do something that will scar you forever." Itachi said to Sasuke as he was tied to a cross.

"Hehehe…"

"What's so funny?"

"Those fangirls won't do a thing…because like you, I also have the **Mangekyo Sharingan."**

"Nani?"

XxX

**Tsukuyomi** had no effect on Sasuke.

"I don't believe it!" Muttered Itachi.

"Believe it!" Said Sasuke as he swung his blade, then realizing what he just said, the thought passed through his head.

'I'm not Naruto!'

"Heh…believe it? You are more like Naruto then I thought…"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

'I did it…I infiltrated Soul Society…' Thought espada number 2 as he stealthily slipped around a corner, only to run into two Shinigami…worse, two captain class Shinigami!

"And here we were about to have fun with Hinata-chan." Said one of the two.

"Yuki….since you're a shadow clone, he will easily be able to…"

"Fine fine, Naruto." Said Yuki, as she dispeled herself.

'Hmm…someone was horny…' Naruto thought as he spiked his reiatsu level slightly. His zanpakuto materialized into his hand.

"Shine True, Hitenshi!"

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were both worn out. Sasuke was down on the floor, with Itachi barely standing on his two feet.

"Good match, Sasuke, but you still need some work."

"Aniki, how can I become strong like you?"

Itachi normally would say, "Hate me, detest me, and cling to life." However, this was the yin of Itachi, so he said. "Only when you have people that are precious to you…by defending them, you will become truly strong."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said a soft voice. Itachi looked around, and spotted another Shinigami, a woman.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Haku…Uchiha Haku…I'm the wife of Sasuke."

'What! He got layed before I did!' Coughing, Itachi turned his head to Sasuke. "You already have at least one who is precious…your wife."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have her." Said Sasuke. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Is it a crime…to see my own husband? I was wondering where you were…plus if you were fighting, I wanted to fight too…"

"Is that so? Well, Sasuke and I had just finished fighting…care to give me a shot?" Asked Itachi.

"Sure."

Itachi was tired out from his battle with Sasuke, but nevertheless, drew out his zanpakuto, along with Haku.

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!" Haku's zanpakuto split in two, and was frozen.

'A double blade zanpakuto? Great…' Itachi thought despairingly, before he called on his zanpakuto.

"Blaze with Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou." Tiredly muttered Itachi.

* * *

"Split, Rei!(1)"

Despite its name, Rei split into 6 blades that were moving independently, but following his hands. He grasped one blade in his left, two in his right, then swung the three around until he had control of all six.

A thrust attack by number 2 sent all 6 blades forward. Naruto barely dodged it.

'This guy…' Naruto thought as he tried his best to avoid his blows.

'That's it!' "BanKai!"

The BanKai forced the hood of the espada to reveal himself.

'Pein!' "Shinso Hitenshi!"

Despite Shinso Hitenshi, Naruto could not even hit the newly revealed Pein once. Naruto had to resort to going Kitsune form, but luckily he didn't have too.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Toshiro!"

With Toshiro's assistance, Naruto was able to inflict pain on Pein. (A/N no pun or whatever intended.)

With several grunts, Pein was able to inflict pain back to both Naruto and Toshiro, several times.

"OK, you asked for it! BanKai!"

"Kitsune tranformation!"

When Toshiro was revealed, he sprouted dragon wings made of ice. His right hand holding the zanpakuto became wrapped with ice, ending with a dragon's head. The other arm was simularly wrapped, but there was nothing ending it. Toshiro's feet became frozen feet claws.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

When the flash of fire surrounding Naruto dissipated, Naruto sprouted a single fox tail and fox ears, in addition to his BanKai form.

"Kitsune Shinigami one tail!"

Toshiro took flight, aiming for a nose dive, while Naruto produced a spiraling ball of blue chakra, which formed into a sphere, and light energy surrounded Naruto and was absorbed into the jutsu.

"**Rasengan **Force!" Shouted Naruto, as he thrusted his hand forward, and a beam of spiraling light energy and chakra melded into one shot out, heading straight for Pein. Pein was struck, but shook it off like nothing.

"Rei!"

Rei formed into a dragon, and Pein floated on it. A blast of wind energy blew Naruto back, damaging him.

"**Ryūsenka!****"** Shouted Toshiro, as he came down and stabbed Pein, freezing him to the core. Toshiro landed, and feeling no remorse, flicked his fingers at the block of ice, shattering it.

"It's over."

"Not quite!"

Pein came back, very much alive, but that isn't really accurate. 5 Peins came back.

"Yami **Rasengan!"** All 5 Pein's shouted, before slamming them all together, causing an explosion of dark energy to burst out. The shockwave of the dark energy sent Toshiro back. Naruto barely hung on by going straight to three tails.

* * *

Despite Itachi being deathly tired, he actually put up a good fight against Haku, a testament to his skills. However, he barely won the match.

"You are strong, Haku. Sasuke has made a wise choice in making you his wife." Itachi then got a perverted thought. 'She's hot too! Maybe she'll cheat on Sasuke…'

-Itachi's mindscape-

Itachi met with a horrifying sight, his mother with a frying pan!

"What did I do this time?"

"You had impure thoughts about Sasuke's wife! For that…" Mikoto started to run after Itachi, who had no choice but to flee.

'I can swear, Mikoto is permanently PMSing!'

"I HEARD THAT!"

'Shit…'

-Real world-

Itachi convulsed, and passed out.

'What the?' Thought Sasuke.

XxX

Three tailed Kitsune Shinigami form had two floating Hitenshi's, which Naruto used with great skill, first by sending two light slashes at Pein. When Pein managed to dodge them, Naruto jumped up into the air, in the face of Pein, and used an ability granted to him by the yang of Itachi.

"Cero **RasenShiruken!**"

Pein countered with a variation of Naruto's jutsu. "Yami **Rasengan!"**

The dark energy and the power of the hollow met in a great clash. They exploded, sending Naruto to the ground.

"You're very skilled Naruto…but let's see…how much energy you have left…TO STOP THIS!"

Pein disappeared in a blur of dark energy, united into one form, then produced two Yami **Rasengan** in both hands, then brought them together above him.

"Holy!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Is it just me, or this that black ball of destruction getting BIGGER?" Shouted Toshiro.

"There's only one choice. Toshiro, let me borrow one of those flowers floating behind you…transfer that energy to me!"

"OK." 'I don't see how this can help.' Toshiro transferred the energy of one of his flowers and gave it to Naruto.

"RAAA!" Just as Naruto got the extra boost of power, it overloaded, causing an ice blue chakra shroud surrounding Naruto. Naruto, with great effert, manipulated the surplus of chakra into two spiraling spheres on either hand, and seemed to gather more energy, before forcing them together in front of him. The big ball of chakra steadily grew bigger and bigger, far surpassing the size of an **Odama Rasengan…**there was still a slight surplus of chakra around him. Forcing it just as Pein launched the gigantic death ball, Naruto released the gigantic burst of energy. The burst of energy, later known as **Rasengan**-ha, met with the gigantic death ball. Where the two met, there was no movement, that is, until Naruto focused more energy and the death ball was subtly pushed back. Pein countered by shooting more Yami **Rasengaan** into the death ball, making the gigantic death ball into a huge one. All of this was taking place in the middle of Soul Society. The huge ball of death pushed back the **Rasengan**-ha. Naruto strained under the pressure, and forced the energy surrounding him into himself. An explosion of chakra and reiatsu occurred, but mainly focused around his tail area, slowly creating one more tail. Once the tail formed, Naruto was able to overpower the huge death ball. His **Rasengan**-ha easily pierced through the death ball. Pein, having no choice but to dodge it, attempted to do so, but thanks to a binding spell cast by Toshiro, Pein couldn't, and took the full force of the blast. Pein screamed in pain, and slowly, chunks of his body began to disperse.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Pein that was battling Naruto was a clone of the real Pein, but with 95 percent of the original Pein's chakra. Despite the Pein that was in Soul Society being in great pain, the real Pein felt a sensation that he had never felt before.

'Is this…pain?' Shaking the thought off, he accidentally caught the eye sight of one Uchiha Madara. His **Tsukuyomi** had completely hypnotized him, making Pein Madara's loyal slave.

"Pein, assume leadership of the espada, like you usually do, but don't disappoint me again!"

"Yes master." Pein said in a monotone.

* * *

Naruto, after entering 4 tailed Kitsune tranformation, collapsed from exhaustion. There was no sign of Pein, but Naruto had no idea if Pein was a clone or not. Naruto shakily got to his feet, but almost collapsed again. Luckily, Toshiro quickly ran forward, and allowed Naruto to lean on his shoulder.

"Rough day huh?"

"Yeah…"

Toshiro lead Naruto to the division 4 barracks. Unluckily, Toshiro met the vice captain.

"What happened to Naruto?" Asked Kushina.

"Didn't you look outside 15 minutes ago? Naruto, with my help, was able to defeat espada number 2, whose last attack was a huge ball of dark energy."

"I've been outside for the past half hour to get some air. I didn't see Naruto or this huge ball of energy."

'Maybe espada number two made a barrier surrounding the battle field. Everybody within could see perfectly, but everyone outside wouldn't see or detect a thing…which would explain why no other Taicho came to help…'

While Toshiro was thinking to himself, he didn't notice that Kushina had healed Naruto, who was now gently sleeping.

"I think some bedrest ought to do him some good. Why don't you leave Naruto here while you go back to finish your paperwork?"

"I'm using a couple of shadow clones to do the work for me."

"…" Kushina slapped her own forehead. "Of course! Now why didn't I think of that?"

"It's OK, Naruto had to tell me about that method."

"Which would explain how both Minato and Naruto complete their paperwork so quickly…they're both using clones to do the work for them!"

* * *

Normally, I would update this story every tuesday, but I decided to wait until today. Know why? Today is my eighteenth birthday!

(1) Zero


	16. Chapter 16

NaruHina Soul Society Tales

-chapter 16-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

Hinata was bored. She rarely ever got to fight. She wanted to test the full capibility of her Tenshi form. She heard about the battle with Pein, and then thought to herself that it strongly reminded her of a flash movie she saw once. (A/N Nazo Unleashed) Basing her idea on that, she entered Tenshi form and started to gather energy in her intertwined fingers. To her surprise, spirit particles that made up her surroundings were attracted to her hands, and started to gather there.

'Hmm, this technique may be useful one day…'

* * *

-Hueco Mundo with Pein-

"Got that, you two?" Pein said in a monotone to two espada, numbers 4 and 8..

"Yes sir." They both replied.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was for once, not staring at clouds. 'Asuma-sensei..Hiden and Kakazu…'

"Shikamaru, you may be lazy, but right now I want you, Choji, and Ino, team 10, to go to Konoha. We have recently learned that in a few days time, two espada Akatsuki will attack." Said Naruto while issuing orders.

"What a drag…fine. We'll leave in a few hours."

* * *

Team 10 were just about to report back when two espada exited from Hueco Mundo.

'This reiatsu…it is eerily similar to the chakra signature of those two…' Thought Shikamaru.

The two espada looked around upon landing in Konoha. "It's a shame that all of Konoha's worthwhile bounties have already been collected, and there is no one worth killing…" Said one of the two espada.

"Like Sarutobi Asuma, formally of the 12 guard ninjas of fire?"

"Ah yes, how is he?" The espada seemingly continues the conversation, seemingly unaware that Shikamaru is talking to him.

"He'a dead, you helped in his death."

"Aw yes, I remember…I was never able to collect that bounty." The espada that wasn't talking grew frustrated at his dumb partner, and told him that he was talking to a Shinigami.

"Oh…" The espada was embarrassed, as team 10 prepared for battle.

"No holding back! Remember, these two, who I believe to be Hidan and Kakazu, are responsible for the death of our sensei."

"Right…Harden like Diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

"Bloom with Beautyy, Kaboku!"

"Consume my foe, Kage Ken!"

* * *

"Those two espada were weak."

"Well of course! They were only just clones of the original, with 50 percent of the originals chakra."

"Nevertheless, defeating them was troublesome, but I was lucky to kill Hidan, but still, since the two were fakes, I still haven't properly avenged Asuma's death."

* * *

Uchiha Madera was shaking his head at the two espada that he had sent to Konoha. Planning on making the two espada better and more evil, he cast him under his **Tsukuyomi** and gained complete control of the two.

* * *

Hinata requested a mission from her husband, who gave her a low risk mission in the land of the waves with no chance of combat, although he knew that a certain person would be there waiting for her. She took the assignment, and headed for the land of the waves.

* * *

'What a peaceful place.' Thought Hinata, as she looked around once she crossed the bridge, which was named after her husband, the Great Naruto Bridge. Suddenly, her instincts warned her to duck, and just in time, for a blue arrow was aimed where her head was just a second ago. Hinata turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I am the son of Ishida Uryu, Ishida Kenji. I am a Quincy, and I hate all Shinigami!"

"A Quincy, eh? I have no ill will toward you. Leave while you still can!"

"I don't think so." The Quincy fired another blue arrow at Hinata, a blue arrow made of reiatsu. Hinata dodged it. The Quincy fired more arrows, each one narrowly dodged by Hinata.

"What's your problem with me?"

"I have no qualm with you, but the reason for my attacking you is to get revenge for the death of many Quincy. There are only a few survivors left, me being one of them. The other reason that I am fighting you is simply because…"

Hinata braced herself.

"I am bored." Hinata promptly face vaulted. "Bored eh?" She said as she got up. "Well, I have been itching for a fight. I guess you'll do. Blossom, Tenshibara!" Hinata's zanpakuto wrapped around her hand, and became a guantlet. The guantlet gave her partial control of nature, and she used her power to shoot rose thorns from nearby roses at the Quincy. The Quincy leapt straight up into the air to dodge it, and fired an additional arrow aimed directly at her, seemingly with no chance to evade or block. \

"**Hakke Shou Kaiten!" **Hinata expelled some chakra and reiatsu around herself, and began to wspin, deflecting the arrow. Hinata slowe her spinning, **Byakugon **activated, and rushed in at the Quincy. The Quincy, wary of her gauntlets attack power, attempted to dodge, only to find his feet immobilized by some vines. The Quincy took the blow, and felt like his innards melted. Puzzled at this Shinigami's hand to hand, he determined that he better stay out of range of her hands.

"Seele Schneider(1)!" Pulling out what appear to be a blue reiatsu blade, and claiming it to be the only edged weapon in the Quincy arsenal, he freshly attacked the Shinigami. Hinata attempted to restrain the arm holding the strange weapon with vines, but the Quincy cut right through it.

'Kuso!' Thought Hinata as she leapt back to dodge the dangerous weapon.

"BanKai!"

The Quincy had to brace himself as the Shinigami's BanKai revealed itself.

"Rakka Tenshibara!"

Because of the tenshi power within her, the Rakka Tenshibara gained a new ability.

"Bamboo Sword!" Hinata's new Bamboo sword meet with the Quincy's edged weapon and brought the sword clash to a standstill.

"Seele Schneider is not a sword…we Quincy only use bows and arrows."

The Quincy arms his new bow, the Ginrei Kojaku(2), a bow shaped like a spider web, and arms his Seele Schneider arrow and aims it at the Shinigami. Hinata counters by charging her most powerful attack, but because she held a sword, the attack was different.

"Seele Schneider!"

"Solar Blast Impact!"

The two equally powerful attacks meet in a power struggle, with neither side having an advantage. Eventually, the two attacks cancel each other out.

"Well that was interesting." Commented Kenji. "Well I'm not bored anymore. See you around, Shinigami."

"My name is Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata…in the sun?"

"Yes."

"Well what a fitting name for you. OK I'll see you around, Hinata."

"If you're trying to hit on me, don't. My husband, the captain of my squad, would severely punish you for that."

"Thanks for the warning." Kenji pushed up his glasses. "But I don't have an interest in woman right now."

"Glad to hear it Kenji. By the way, you are very skilled at fighting. How would you like to be an honorary member of our squad?"

"Thanks, but not right now."

"OK, see you later Kenji."

"Good bye, Hinata. See you soon."

* * *

'If a Shinigami can beat me so easily…I have to train more. Unfortunately, due to the incident, I have no time to train right now…' Kenji thought as he went home.

* * *

"WHAT THE! WHY ARE YOU HERE ISHIDA?"

"I'm dead, Kurasaki."

"…I knew that."

* * *

This chapter is a little bit short. I could make it longer, but personally, I don't like long chapters. Also, if I don't update today, I'm missing my deadline to update every Tuesday. If this chapter is not too short, then onced you have finished reading, review! As always, my board is open, and if you wanna face me online in Super Smash Bros Brawl, my friend code is on my profile. Laterz.

(1) Soul Cutter

(2) Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff


	17. Chapter 17

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 17-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

"Aren't you the last Quincy?"

"Not anymore, I am a father to Ishida Kenji. He is the last Quincy, until he decides to repopulate our clan."

"I see…why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Ishida Kenji got home and greeted his mother. Before the mother could greet him back, Kenji's Quincy senses caused him to arm an arrow and shoot behind his mother.

"Who are you?"

"You need not know my name…just know that I am going to kill you!"

"Fat chance!" Kenji armed an arrow and shot it in thee blink of an eye, but the unknown attacker swiftly dodge it. Kenji fired more arrows, but when the arrows hit their mark, they seemed to do minimal damage.

"I tire of this game. To make you fight the hardest that you have ever fought…" The man quickly beheaded the mother in the blink of an eye.

"NO!" After the shock wore off. "I'm going to kill you, Shinigami!"

"Don't make me laugh. I am an espada, espada number 6, Zetsu, not a Shinigami, and I am more powerful then a captain class!"

'Shit, I don't have the ability to defeat a captain class Shinigami!'

Just when things were looking bleak for Kenji, something happened. Rose thorns popped out of nowhere and attacked. Zetsu, unprepared, took every hit. 'Plants?'

In comes Hinata to the rescue, **Byakugon** blazing, and her shikai active.

'Maybe if Hinata and I join forces, we can beat him!'

Hinata and Kenji glanced at each other, and nodded.

"BanKai!"

"Seele Schneider!"

Kenji pulled out an edged arrow, while Hinata obtained her bamboo sword.

Zetsu grins, and to make the situation hopeless for the Shinigami and the Quincy, he barely unsheathed his zanpakuto and muttered. "Santi(1)."

Zetsu became consumed by a giant plant, a venus fly trap, and the left side of his face was white, while the right side of his face was black. Both sides had pupil less yellow eyes.

Hinata and Kenji attacked him, but their attacks seemed to do nothing.

"The Shinigami is healing me, since I am of the grass type. Her attacks recover my strength."

"In that case, Tenshi form!"

Hinata grew a pair of angel wings, along with an increase in her power, speed, and defense.

"Tenshi Shinigami!"

"Unimpressive."

"Really, well I have been developing a new attack, one that will damage you greatly. But first, I need help from you, Kenji."

"Me? What can I do?"

"…" As the Shinigami and the Quincy talked, Zetsu was preparing one on, if not his most, powerful attack.

"As a Quincy, you have the power to draw spirit particles from your surroundings to make bows and arrows, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, in my Tenshi Shinigami form, I gain the ability to draw in spirit particles also, but it is uncontrolled…the most I can make is this…" Hinata gathered up as much spirit energy as she could, but it only made a tiny energy cannon that dissipated within 5 seconds.

"I see, well to draw in spirit particles and fire them, you have to focus on the form you want your spirit particles to take, but the bow and arrow are trademarks of us Quincy."

"Understood."

Hinata began gathering the spirit energy into her hands. At the same time, Zetsu unleashed his attack.

"Try to block this! Frenzy Plant!"

A whole bunch of thick tree roots rose from the ground and headed straight for Hinata.

'My attacks not ready! No matter!'

"SPIRIT BLAST SPHERE!"

If the attack were fully charged, it would have made a huge white beam of energy, able to vaporize anything. Since it was not fully charged, it met the Frenzy Plant attack, and both attacks kept pushing each other back. Kenji thouight to himself. 'If I don't do something soon, Hinata will lose this fight! I know what to do!'

Kenji armed his Ginrei Kōjaku and his Seele Schneider and aimed it at Zetsu.

"What are you doing? Your attack does nothing!"

"I know, but I am not aiming to damage him." With that, Kenji fired his arrow at such a velocity that Zetsu was distracted for a bit, but that was all the time Hinata needed as her attack overpowered Zetsu's, and he was consumed in it, killing him. Of course, this Zetsu was a clone of the original, with roughly 30 percent power.

Pant pant. "Arigatou Kenji-kun, for teaching me how to focus the spirit energy into an attack."

"No problem, Hinata. Well I no longer have ties to this world, since I am now an orphan…"

"I see…my offer still stands. Would you like to be an honorary Shinigami?"

"Yeah sure…you know, I'm starting to like you-"

"Huh?" Hinata wasn't sure she heard him right.

"-You Shinigami."

"Oh, well let's go."

"Right." After Hinata opened the gate to Seireitei, Kenji stepped into the portal, and Hinata followed, closing the gate behind her.

* * *

Hinata and Kenji reported to Naruto after some Shinigami tried to attack Kenji. Kenji dispatched them without killing them.

"Well well, this is a surprise. I knew you'd be in wave, but I didn't expect you here. But it is a good thing that you're here anyway. Your father, Ishida Uryu, is here."

"I see…when can I meet him?"

"Oh in a little bit. Why?"

"No reason. I am here to be accepted among your ranks as a free style Shinigami."

"I see, but it is not up to me to decide your fate. It is the job of Yamamoto-taicho to decide that."

"Where can I find his office?"

"Exit this building and take a left. Next building over. The head's office."

"Arigatou."

* * *

Uchiha Madera had all nine members of Akatsuki under his control, everyone that is, except for Konan. "Wreak havoc in the real world, and rid us of any Shinigami attacking." Said Pein in a monotone.

"Hai, Pein-sama." 'Something's not right with him…'

Konan tore a dimensional hole to Konoha and stepped through it.

* * *

Itachi was relaxing in his room, when he felt a reiatsu very familiar. 'Konan!' Grabbing his zanpakuto for precaution, he left to meet Konan.

XxX

"I have some information that might prove useful, Itachi."

"Information? What of?"

"What the Akatsuki espada final plans are."

"I see, please enlighten me."

* * *

"I see…"

"Hai, I don't wish to betray Pein-sama, but he is not himself. Please allow me to join your side."

"You can join me, but to gain entrance into Seireitei, you must appeal to Yamamoto-taicho."

"I see…arigatou."

* * *

Uchiha Madara was in a fit of rage. "I can't believe it! Without Konan, my plans are crippled. No matter. My final plan will begin shortly, regardless of her betrayal. MwuhahahahaHAHAHA!" Suddenly, Madara was overcame bby s hacking cough. COUGH COUGH

"Are yoi sick?" Asked a mysterious voice that not even Madara recognized. It burned him like the fires of hell. Madara slowly turned around, saw the person, and pointed frighteningly and shouted.

"YOU!"

* * *

This story is coming to a close. This chapter is a little shorter then the last, but in upcoming chapters, and especially the finale, I plan for the chapters to be longer. Only a few more chapters left until the grand finale. Read and review! Laterz. Oh and I gave a hint to the mystery persons identity. It burned like the fires of hell. Care to guess it? FFree cookie or review if you guess it correctly!

(1) Three Levels


	18. Chapter 18

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter 18-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

Madara proceeded with his plan to invade Seireitei. "Espada Akatsuki, come forth!" One by one, the remaining Espada Akatsuki came forth. All of them were under his control, with the exception of Yang Itachi, who listens to the most evil person around, which in this case, happened to be Madara.

"We'll begin phase one of our plan immediately!"

"Hai Madara-sama." All of them said in a monotone, before Madara tore a dimensional hole in Hueco Mundo that led straight to Seireitei. In pairs, all of the Espada entered. Sasori and Diedara entered first, followed by the immortal pair, Kakazu and Hidan, then Yang Itachi and Kisame, and the final pair to enter was Pein and Zetsu. Last but not least, Madara himself entered.

* * *

The Akatsuki Espada foolishly entered into division 14's barracks. Unluckily, every one of the Shinogami were present, and felt the evil reiatsu. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Haku, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, and finally Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto were engaged in sexual activities with Yuki when she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, their warning that someone powerful was approaching. All of them grabbed their zanpakuto and rushed out to meet them. None of them were prepared for nine Akatsuki Espada.

"Oh shit…"

"What do we do, Uzumaki-taicho?"

"What else?" Naruto raised his zanpakuto, and shouted. "ATTACK!" Naruto then rushed forward.

"This is one of, if not the biggest, fight we have ever participated in, so don't hold back!" Yelled Uzumaki-Fukutaicho, otherwise known as Hinata.

"Hehehehahaha. Good luck defeating us. I have sealed your compound, so no one can get in or out."

"DAMN IT!" Yelled some random Shinigami outside the seal.

'Well, it's a good thing we are here, right?' Asked a mysterious voice, so that no one could hear.

"You heard the fukutaicho! No holding back! Let's do it, Akamaru!"

"Sprout, Sakura Mori!"

"Swarm…Kikaichuu Yumiya!"

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!"

"The power of youth explode! Koukon Nunchaku!"

"I'm not gonna hold back! Naiya Koumyaku!"

"Bloom with beauty, Kaboku!"

"Harden like diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

"Consume my foe, Kage Ken!"

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!"

"I call on the wind, Kaze Gai!"

"I call upon Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta!"

"Delude, Sabaku Shinkirou!"

Everyone of the Shinogami had their shikai active, with the exceptiion of the taicho, the fukutaicho, and the third seat.

"BanKai!" All three of them yelled, and disappeared in various colored mists, as they changed form.

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin."

"Shinso Hitenshi."

"Rakka Tenshibara."

The battle for the ages would begin shortly, for everyone present was at a standoff. Team 10 faced the immortal duo. Sasuke, soon to be joined by Yin Itachi, would face down Yang Itachi. Team 9 faced the blue skinned shark man Kisame. Team Sabaku, or Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari, faced Diedara and Sasori. Everyone else just faced the remaining members, but Hinata, being the only one that can damage him, faced Madara, and Naruto faced Pein times six. Everyone was waiting for an unspoken symbol to start. When a falling leaf hit the floor, everyone sprang into action.

* * *

-With Sasuke-

"**Amaterasu Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** The jet black dragon flame hit Yang Itachi dead on. Before Yang Itachi could counterattack, Yin Itachi came in with a flying jump kick. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"Why did you impersonate Gai-sensei?"

"I don't know. Now Blaze with Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou! Today will finally mark the day where you and I will become one. The victor gets the prize of BanKai!"

'Sweet!' Thought Sasuke.

* * *

-With team 10-

Once again, Shikamaru's prior experience with the two gave him the advantage necessary to win. He had already trapped one of them in his **Kage Mane no Jutsu. **Choji and Ino were charging a double attack.

* * *

-With team 9-

Tenten's Naiya Koumyaku assumed the shape of a huge sword, but Tenten was able to control it like it was weightless. Kisame watched out for Neji's Nami no Raikou, for he knew that if he got hit with that, it would heavily damage him, and he didn't forget about the green clad Shinogami…with his insane speed, he would be able to come out of nowhere and attack. Judging by a bruise that he inflicted earlier in the battle, Kisame felt that this guy was using the first gate with no ill effects, and he just seemed to be getting both faster and stronger.

'Who is this guy?'

* * *

-Team Sabaku-

Diedara launched a clay bird at Temari, but since Gaara had Sabaku Shinkirou active, his **Suna no Tate** rose up to protect his sister. The shield of sand went down to reveal Temari, swinging her scythe.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**

Temari's wind scythe jutsu blew all of the clay bullets headed toward Temari around so that they were pointing at Sasori instead, who simply swung the tail of his chosen puppet, Hiruko, to deflect all of the lethal clay bullets.

"Diedara! Watch what your doing!"

"Sorry about that, but this time, I won't miss!" Diedara made a lethal sword made of clay, and charged in to battle. Temari was about to meet him with her scythe when Kankuro's hand stopped her.

"This one's for me." With that statement, Kankuro moved Karasu forward, and Karasu swung Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta forward to meet Diedara's clay weapon. Sasori pulled out a sword of his own, and attempted to assist Diedara however hesitatingly before sand rapidly wrapped around him.

"**Sabaku Kyu!** Where do you think you're going?"

When Sasori didn't answer, Gaara clenched his fist. "**Sabaku Sousou!**" This effectively dexstroyed Hiruko, revealing a twenty year old Sasori, or so it seemed.

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto got some unexpected help from explosive origami. 'Only one person I know has the power to control origami…but why is she here?'

Sure enough, Konan appeared. "Pein-sama, you are different then before…I'll find a way to restore you to the way you were, before it's too late!"

"Truce?"

"Yes a truce! For now anyway, once I restore Pein-sama to the caring man he once was, then together, Pein and I will defeat you!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto said as Pein narrowly avoided a light slash. Naruto focused.

"A Thousand Spears of Light!" Naruto's zanpakuto scattered into many light shards, which elongated into a thousand lethal light spears, that honed in on one of the six Pein's. The light spears dissipated Pein. 'One down, five to go…at least they aren't attacking me all at once.'

No sooner then Naruto thought that, did he have to dodge not one, not two, but a 5 way attack from all angles.

'I thought too soon. One zanpakuto won't do it for me…I need more!'

"Kitsune Transformation, 4 tails!"

In his four tailed form, Naruto became much more powerful and more agile, wielding two Shinso Hitenshi.

"Impressive." Muttered a single Pein. "But let's see…" Another Pein uttered. "How much energy…" The third Pein spoke. "You have left." The fourth Pein uttered. "TO STOP THIS!" All 5 Pein's shouted as one, before all 5 Pein's disappeared and reappeared as one aboove him, with two **Yami Rasengan** in hand.

"Shit! No Toshiro to help me this time!' Thought Naruto as Pein slammed the two attacks above his head.

'Well, here goes nothing…' Naruto began to gather his energy, while Konan stood back, ready to save Pein if he snapped out of it.

* * *

-With Hinata and Madara-

"Well, I've always imagined my triumphant day when I conquer Seireitei, and this…is exactly what I imagined!"

Hinata, in her tenshi form, was joined by Ishida Kenji, who shot one of his Seele Schneider's, combined with one of Hinata's Solar Blast Sphere. Madara took the brunt of the attack, and grunted in pain.

"That hurt!"

Madara pulled out his zanpakuto. "Disappear…Kuchin(1)!"

Both Madara and his zanpakuto disappeared. "No fair!" Hinata was interrupted as out of seemingly nowhere, a slash mark appeared on her arm, and another one ripped out the Quincy Cross that Kenji wielded. "Damn it!" Pulling out a second Seele Schneider and lighting it, Kenji asked Hinata.

"Any ideas?"

"Well I can always do…oh my gosh I am so stupid! **Byakugon!"**

With her activated Doujutsu, Hinata looked all over, and spotted him about to attack. "Kenj, behind you!"

No sooner then Hinata warned him did Kenji held his Seele Schneider horizontally behind him to block Madara's attack.

"Thanks Hinata."

(gasp) "Watch out!"

Hinata blocked an incoming attack. Kenji, using pure instinct, deflected all of the attacks.

'It's like there is two of him!' Hinata peered closer with her **Byakugon. 'Kage Bunshin? ** No…somehow, he acquired Pein's ability!'

Hinata and Kenji, now aware that there are more then one Madara, defended themselves appropriately. Since Kenji was disarmed of his bow, he pulled out another Seele Schneider, and appeared to wield two blades.

* * *

Gaara's sand crushed Sasori, and Kankuro's Karasu managed to overpower Diedara, after Temari helped.

'Two down, 7 more to go."

* * *

Rock Lee's speed overwhelmed Kisame, and he suffered for it when he got struck by a lightning wave, courtesy of Neji. "You're finished!" Tenten shouted, as her still massive weapon glowed. "Diamond blade strike!" In a beheading motion, Tenten defeated Kisame, by snapping both Samahada and Kisame in half. "1 down."

* * *

Madara felt an influx of power from three differernt sources. 'So espada number's 3, 7, and 10 have been defeated? Everything is going according to plan.'

With the addition of clay bombs, puppetering, and Kisame's Samahada, Madara renewed his attack.

* * *

Team 10, with some minor difficulties, managed to defeat the immortal duo, Kakazu and Hidan. "2 down."

* * *

Madara was again boosted in strength. 'Espada numbers 8 and 9 are defeated, so it will now be impossibly difficult to kill me!' Hinata and Kenji were hard pressed to defeat Madara, but fortunately, team Sabaku, team 9, and team 10 came to their aid.

* * *

Zetsu was defeated by Haku, when Zetsu discovered that his attacks were ineffective against her, and it didn't help that one of them were firing bugs att him that drained his reiatsu. Haku froze him into an ice block.

"One down."

* * *

Madara felt the death of another of his espada, number 6, making his actions silent and stealthy. 'Only two more espada to go…then my plan will be complete.'

Haku and the rest of the Shinogami, other then the ones fighting Pein and yang Itachi, joined the fight against Madara.

* * *

"**Rasengan-ha!"** Naruto's technique met with Pein's Death Ball. Naruto struggled against Pein, but fortunately. Tear sensed his plight, even though she was far away.

'Well, the time of my death has finally come…Naruto….I hope you like my gift.' With that, Tear dissolved into chakra, and the chakra went straight into Naruto.

'What's this? I feel so…much more powerful now!' Naruto let out a fearsome yell, as an unbelievable aura of chakra surrounded Naruto, causing him to go into 5 tailed form, with 4 tails worth of exce

ss chakra surrounding him in an aura. In his 5-tailed form, Naruto's **Rasengan-ha** was easily able to greatly overpower the single Pein, and he was defeated. 'Now all that's left is Madara and yang Itachi…' With this thought in mind, Naruto used shunpo to teleport over to Sasuke's fight to assist him.

* * *

'Only one more…with the absorption of Pein, my plan is almost complete.' Greedily thought Madara.

* * *

"**Amaterasu Chidori!"** Sasuke ran at yang Itachi, **Mangekyo Sharingan **active in order to avoid tunnel vision, and attempted to use it to fatally wound yang Itachi, who raised his hand and grabbed Sasuke's left wrist, holding the deadly jutsu away from himself.

"**Amaterasu Karyuu Endan!"**

Since yang Itachi was holding the wrist of the **Amaterasu Chidori** that had already sizzled out, yang couldn't dodge the attack in time, so he used Sasuke as a shield. Too bad that Sasuke replaced himself with a small rock, so yang Itachi got severely burned. Naruto then came out of nowhere and drove a spiraling ball of chakra into his gut. **"Rasengan-ha!"** To Sasuke's total shock, Naruto's **Rasengan** variation ripped right through yang Itachi's torso, and through the tree some 50 meters behind him.

"Now there is only Madara!"

"And in addition, I finally have my BanKai back! But I feel like I'm forgetting something…SHIT! We have fallen for Madara's plan!"

"Hey where's Konan?"

"She…disappeared."

"Probably fighting Madara to get Pein back."

"Let's go then, our division needs help!"

* * *

The finale is quickly approaching. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update because of the upcoming AP tests. Afterwards, it should be a very lonng chapterr. I'll update then! Read and review, and I expect to see lots of reviews! Laterz.

(1) Void


	19. Chapter 19

'

NaruHina: Soul Society Tales

-chapter19-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

-With Madara and the Shinogami division-

'So it seems that other then the little snag that occurred when Konan betrayed me, my plan has finally come to fruition!' The rest of the Shinogami had sensed that Madara's power level was steadily rising, but just now, his reiatsu levels went off the charts!

'Kuso!' Everyone thought in unison, before Naruto, Sasuke, and surprisingly Itachi joined them. Naruto with 5 taiils worth of power came in with a swirling ball of blue charka in his hand. **"Rasengan!"** Sasuke came in similarly with the chirping of a thousand birds emitting from his lightning-filled left hand. **"Chidori!"**

To the shock of everyone, including the Shinigami outside of the barrior, Madara grabbed each jutsu with his bare hands!

"No way."

"That's…impossible."

To this, Madara replied. "Not impossible…improbable!" With that, Madara sent the two Shinogami flying. 'Weak.' Madara thought to himself. "Allow me to show you a far stronger jutsu!'

Madara produced something very similar to an **Odama Rasengan**, only it was much bigger and occupied both of his hands.

"Terra Destroyer!" (A/N I ripped off my favorite Digimon's attack, BlackWargreymon's Terra Destroyer, which I do not own.) Madara brought the attack over his head, then brought out down toward Naruto and Sasuke, who leaped to the side to dodge…right into the path of Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura barrior!"

"**Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**

The pink shield and the rapidly spinning charka tried to suck in the Terra Destroyer, but failed. The other half of the total energy absorbed had attacked, damaging Sakura and Hinata. For Hinata, her injuries weren't fatal, but Sakura, who had less stamina, suffered immensely and got knocked unconscious. Their only medic nin was out! At least, that's what everyone thought until Hinata released her Tenshi Shinigami form, automatically healing all of her wounds.. None of the other Shinigami had ever seen this, and were absolutely silent as she spread her wings. "Angelic art: Cura!" Hinata's Cura revived Sakura and healed most, if not all of her injuries.

"Airgatou, Hinata. Now I have enough strength to strike back! Cherry tree barrage!" Sakyra revolved her lance in a 360 degree motion around herself. A ring of Sakura petals appeared at points around her body, like a halo. The sakura halo shrunk into her lance, so that the tip of it glowed with pink energy. She brought it down and thrusted it forward and a barrage of pink energy was shot at Madara, who wordlessly deflected them all.

"**Amaterasu Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Itachi brought his fingers in an O shape around his mouth, and blew out multiple fire breathing phoenixes, which spit out jet black **Amaterasu** flame bullets. Madara knew that even the jet black flames of Amaterasu would burn even him, so he dodged the bullets. **"Amaterasu Goukayuu no Jutsu!"** Madara spit out a jet black fireball toward Itachi, who dodged it.

"**Amaterasu Chidori!"**

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

Madara turned around to face the two opponents, and swiftly grabbed their wrist and slammed them into each other. As the two fell, Gaara went into action.

"**Sabaku Kyu!"**

Madara was entombed in a makeshift coffin of sand. **"Sabaku Sousou!"** Gaara clenched his fist, but Madara somehow had escaped the sand burial.  
**"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** Temari shouted as she swung her scythe. Madara brought up a single hand to guard. The winds attacked the palm of his hand, but did nothing. An arrow made of Kikaichuu bugs was shot and seemingly came out of nowhere, but Madara burned them alive.

"**Gatsuga!"** Two spinning drills headed toward Madara. He scoffed, and spun in the reverse direction to nullify it.

"Pathetic, is this all you can do?" Taunted Madara.

"Not even close!" Shouted Naruto.

"Energy drain!" Shouted Ino as her whip wrapped around Madara, and zapped him of his energy. But Madara broke the bonds binding him like nothing. Karasu came out of nowhere, swinging his blade, but Madara shattered the puppet with Hinako's tail.

'Where did that come from?'

"Scorpian stinger!" Madara thrusted his tail at Shikamaru. He dodged it by becoming one with the shadows, and emereged from Madara's shadow to attack him, but Madara was too fast for him.

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu****! A-mu!"** Wih the big arm wielding a ridiculously over sized Shigai no Ishi, Choji brought it down on Madara. The attack succeeded, but Madara counter attacked with a larger then a giant fist.

"**Makyō Hyō Shō!"**Mirrors of ice surrounded Madara in a dome, but Madara brought out Kisame's Samahada and shattered them all. Everyone was also wondering where Madara got that, but were nonetheless, getting desperate to beat Madara, so Sasuke and Itachi went into Vizard form, shocking all of the outside Shinigami, including Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"**Cero Chidori!"** Sasuke with his dragon mask, ran at Madara, but like before, Madara deflected it by grabbing his wrist.

"**Cero Karyuu Endan!"** A dragon of fire emerged from Itachi's mouth and wrapped around Madara. Sasuke had already escaped, and went though three distinct handseal: Ox, monkey, and ram..

'The next level of **Chidori**…' Thought Sasuke as he grabbed his left hand, palm facing down, with his right hand, while he was rapidly gaining velocity as he fell. "And now to add a little twist…**Cero Raikiri!"**

Once the fire dragon had burned out, Sasuke descended and plunged the **Cero Raikkiri** into Madara's chast. Madara was slightly surprised that a Shinigami was able to wound him, but he pushed Sasuke away and before anyone could see it, the wound had already healed.

"Brat."

"What did you call me?"

"**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."**

"Sasuke, don't look into his eyes!"

"Too late, your little brother is under my control! Sasuke?"

"Yes master?" Sasuke asked in a monotone.

"Kill your older brother."

With a nod, Sasuke attacked Itachi. Itachi was forced back trying to guard against his little brother, Sasuke, but he found it very difficult to do so.

"I didn't want to reveal this yet, but you leave me no choice…BanKai!"

Itachi at last, activated his BanKai. His Vizard attire changed a bit. He was still in his ANBU attire, but mystical fire wings and a flaming tail emerged. On top of that, the only visable change to his zanpakuto was the addition of a phoenix keychain attached to the hilt.

"Furui Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou(1)!"

Sasuke gulped.

* * *

"No matter what you do, don't look into his eyes, or he'll hypnotize you!" By the time Naruto shouted this out, Madara had hypnotized half of the division with his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. "Shinogami, attack your teammates!" With a monotonous "Hai master," everyone under Madara's control attacked their partner.

"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he guarded against his best friend, Choji.

'Kuso, how am I going to fight my husband?' Thought Tenten as she weaved in and out of Neji's electrical powered** Juken.**

"This is most unyouthful." Lee nonchalantly said as he had to dodge Gaara. Half of the squad had turned on their teammates, and the only one's left were the taicho and fukutaicho.

"The only way you can stop your teammates," Said Madara. "Is to defeat me! This battlefield is too crowded for us to fight." Madara first brought down the seal around the Shinogami compound. Before anybody could rush in to help, Maddara had teleported Hinata, Naruto, and himself away.

"Where are they?" Yamamoto-sotaicho asked.

"Searching…no one could survive there!" Said a random tracker Shinigami. "They are fighting on the moon!"

'The moon eh?' Minato thought, as he looked up at the moon, and fingered something in his pocket, something that was tri-pronged.

* * *

Hinata, Naruto, and Madara had teleported to the moon. Naruto and Hinata's first instinct was to grab their throats, but to their surprise, they could breath. "Here nobody can interrupt us." Madara spoke as he suddenly lunged toward Naruto and Hinata. They jumped to either side to dodge it, but their jump was higher then normal. 'Low gravity.' They both thought as both of them took aim at Madara.

"Destructive spell 4, **white lightning!" **Hinata shouted, as she thrust her hand out.

"Destructive spell 63, **thunder roar cannon!" **Shouted Naruto.

Madara, apparently using physic powers, lifted moon rocks to guard. 'Is he using telekinesis?'

"Exploding clay barrage!" Madara said as he thrusted his palms out as clay appeared out of a mouth in his hand and swallowed the levitating moon rocks.

Naruto and Hinata both leaped out of the way to dodge. Once again, the low gravity affected their jump, and they leaped high, higher then they expected. Of course, their Shinigami training kicked in, and they walked on the air, which proved very difficult because the air was nonexistent.

'I need more power!' Thought Naruto to himself. His abundance of extra charka kicked in again, giving him one more tail of power.

"Yami cannon burst!" A dark shot aimed right toward Hinata before Naruto could do anything.

"**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"** Hinata used her extraordinary flexibility and shaped long, thin threads of charka and cut the darkness bullet.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto raised his hands up, and his eight tails raised up and started to gather a huge amount of energy. Overtime, Naruto had a ridiculasly oversized **Rasengan.**

"**Rasengan barrage!"** The **Rasengan** burst on itself and divided into eight projectiles, which honed in on Madara from all sides.

"Try to block that!"

Madara didn't even flinch, as he shielded himself with a Yami barrior that appeared out of nowhere.

'Where did that come from?'

"Yami cyclone!" Madara sent a cyclone of darkness that tried to consume Naruto, but Hinata got in the way. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he prepared to take the hit. **"Hakke Shou Kaiten!" **Naruto spent the time while Hinata was protecting him to charge his most powerful attack.

"Hinata, get out of the way!

No sooner then when Hinata got out of the way did Naruto unleash one of his most powerful attacks.

"**Rasengan force wave!"** Madara countered by sending an equally strong attack to hit. "Terra Force!" The ball of charka and the spiraling force wave met, with the Terra Force overpowering the force wave, and impacting at the feet of Naruto, sending him flying. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic, let me show you just WHAT I'M MADE OF!" Madara used Yami Shuppo to disappear and reappeared in the sky holding two freakishly huge balls of destructive charka.

"Terra Force…and Terra Destroyer…what would happen…if I combine them?" Madara slammed the two attacks together. "Big bang…"

"Hinata! Use your strongest attack and together we'll beat him!"

"Hai." Hinata gathered up as much spiritual energy from their surroundings as possible. It was more then she had ever gathered ever before.

'I can't believe it…I made a Spirit Bomb…' Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata chucked the Spirit Bomb at Madara.

"The Spirit Bomb is indeed, powerful, but it pales in comparison to the Terra Force or the Terra Destroyer, especially when combined! Big Bang Meteor!"

To Hinata's shock, the Spirit Bomb was pushed back slightly by the combined force of Madara's Terra Force and Terra Destroyer, the Big Bang Meteor.

"Naruto-kun, I'm losing! Madara is just too powerful!"

"I don't think he is, Hinata-chan, we just have to believe! **Rasengan-ha!"**

The **Rasengan-ha** impacted the Spirit Bomb, and pushed it forward, so that it overpowered Madara's Big Bang Meteor.

'What impossible!' Madara shot a barrage of **Yami Rasengan** right into the Big Bang Meteor, making it much bigger. It was as big as a fourth of the moon. "Armageddon!"

* * *

"What's that?" Asked Minato, pointing at the sky.'

"That, my friends…is Armageddon." Said Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"Come on everybody! Put your faith and all of your power and send it to those two. We have to believe that they can do it!"

By now, the Shinigami and the Shinogami managed to knock out the people under Madara's control, and believed that the two could win!

XxX

"Come on, everyone believes in us to win! Let's give it our full power Hinata!"

"You will never win!"

"We'll see about that! OK, Super Spirit Bomb!"

"**Fuuton: Rasengan-ha!"**

The already powerful attack somehow overpowered Armageddon and smashed right through it. Madara took this time to dodge it, but unfortunately, one of Naruto's shadow clones were behind him. Before Madara can escape, Madara is pushed back, struck by **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.** "NO I AM IMMORTAL!" Madara screamed in pain.

'So much for immortality.' Thought both the shadow clone of Naruto and the real Naruto.

"Curse you Uzumaki! My master will-"

Before Madara could finish that sentence, he exploded.

"His master? Who could that be?" Naruto thought as he looked around. They were stuck on the moon.

"Hold on Hinata, I have an idea."

XxX

As soon as Armageddon passed, Minato threw a tri-pronged kunai into the ground. Moments later, Naruto and Hinata appeared.

"So you finally mastered the **Hirashin no Jutsu…"**

"Yeah, if I didn't, then we would still be stuck on the moon. Oh…Kitsune form kai!"

"Tenshi form kai!"

An untailed Naruto puts down the wingless Hinata.

"We have to prepare." Said Naruto.

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Asked Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"I don't know. Before we completely destroyed Madara, he spoke of his master."

"His master…the true leader of the espada, but it can't be Aizen…he was killed by Ichigo not too long ago."

"What? When was this?"

"Your division isn't the only ones that were active. Ichigo and his comrades, Rukia, Renji, Rukia, Sado, Orihime, and Uryu Ishida infiltrated Hueco Mundo and killed Aizen, but Sado and Orihime disappeared…and Ishida suffered a fatal wound that later killed him." Said Yamamoto-sotaicho.

'So that's how he died…' Thought Kenji.

"Anyway, it appears that Aizen was a mere puppet, and the one pulling the strings is our true enemy. Its identity is unknown."

"It? Why did you call it that?"

"For all we know, the puppet master could be a girl."

"Hmm…that makes sense." Sade the woman with breasts that rivaled Tsunade, the fukutaicho of squad ten,Matsumoto Rangiku.

'She rivals me in breast size!' Thought a drunk Tsunade.

"So how long do we have to prepare?"

"Before Madara could reveal that information, he was defeated."

"I see…in that case fortify our defensive walls! We cannot allow our true enemy to breach the gate!"

"Hai." All the Shinigami scrambled to secure the gate.

"Now all we can do is wait…"

* * *

I wanted to make this longer, but I will post one more chapter after this. Expect it before my graduation, which is June 18. This final chapter, I promise, will be a very long one. First reviewer who guesses correctly the identity of the true enemy gets a cookie. I'll give you only one clue. He is red. OK? Read and review. Laterz!

(1) Ancient phoenix flame saber


	20. Chapter 20

NaruHina Soul Society Tales

-chapter 20-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_**Summon Speech"**_

'_**Summon Thought'**_

**Jutsu/Kido**

* * *

The Shinigami had fortified the walls of Seireitei, and as a precaution, some were patrolling Rukongei. Among them were Sasuke and Itachi, who had been cleared of his crimes in betraying the Gotei 13, or now 14.

-Flashback-

Itachi was in court, on trial. Yamamoto-sotaicho was the judge. The entire Uchiha family, including Sasuke, was waiting for the verdict. Some random Shinigami made up the jury. Toshiro was his lawyer, and with his help, he was spared prison, although he'd be on suspension.

* * *

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, we're home." Said both Itachi and Sasuke in a singsong tone. Sasuke had brought his wife arm in arm with him.

"Why hello there, Sasuke, Itachi. Who's this?" Mikoto asked.

"This is my wife, Haku."

"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT INVITING ME?" Mikoto shouted, taking the still hot frying pan off of the stove.

"NO KAA-SAN! We got married in Konoha, and you were dead kaa-san. If it makes you feel any better, we got married around the Uchiha cemetary."

Mikoto barely stopped her sizzling hot frying pan, inches away from Sasuke's head.

"I see…I apologize. Haku, welcome to the family! By any chance do I have…grandkids?"

"…"

* * *

All the Shinigami captains and their vice captains were having a meeting. Yamamoto-sotaicho and Namikaze-fukutaicho of squad 1, Soifon-taicho, and Omaeda-fukutaicho of squad 2, Amagai-taicho and Kira-fukutaicho of squad 3, Hyuga-taicho (Hikari) and Uzumaki-fukutaicho (Kushina) of squad 4, the newly appointed Kurasaki-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho of squad 5, Kuchiki-taicho (Byakuya) and Abarai-fukutaicho (Renji) of squad 6, Sajin-taicho and Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho of squad 7, Jiraiya-taicho and Tsunade-fukutaicho of squad 8, the captain less squad 9 with Shuhei-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho (Toshiro) and Matsumoto-fukutaicho of squad 10, Kenpachi-taicho (Zaraki) and Kusajishi-fukutaicho of squad 11, Kurutsuchi-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaico of squad 12, Ukitake-taicho and recently appointed Kuchiki-fukutaicho (Rukia) of squad 13, and finally, Uzumaki-taicho and Uzumaki-fukutaicho of the Shinogami Division. (Squad 14)

"So far, Madara's leader hasn't shown up." Said Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"He'll show up soon, I can feel it." Commented Uzumaki-taicho. (Naruto)

"My tenshi-shinigami senses are uneasy…" Said Uzumaki-fukutaicho. (Hinata)

Suddenly, Naruto's cell phone rang. Naruto picked it up. "Hello?"

"Get your ass over here, taicho! We're under attack!"

"Sasuke? On my way." Naruto hung up. "Please escuse us."

"Of course."

* * *

"Sasuke, what's the big emergency?" Asked Naruto as he looked up to see a red figure with pointy ears and a forked tail.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Akuma(1), the devil!"

"We're in trouble."

"No shit, everyone is already down and out. Itachi and I are barely hanging on!"

"I see…" Naruto materialized his zanpakuto. "BanKai!"

Hinata unsheathed her zanpakuto. "BanKai!"

Sasuke wanted to hit himself for forgetting to use that. "BanKai!"

An explosion of red energy engulfed Naruto, while white light seemed to emit from Hinata. At the same time, Sasuke was letting out flames of reiatsu.

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin! Hollowfication!" Sasuke waved his hand over his face, as Itachi did the same.

"8 tails Shinso Hitenshi!"

"Tenshi form, Rakka Tenshibara!"

"Hollowfication complete! Dragon-phoenix mask!"

"Weasel mask!"

* * *

Of course, the meeting between the 13 remaining captains and their vice was still taking place, but it came to an abrupt end when everyone spotted Akuma on Sandaime's crystal ball.

"What the devil is he doing here?"

All the captains and vice-captains shunpo'd to where Naruto was, each assuming their most powerful form, whether ts is BanKai or Shikai. However, their efforts proved useless, for as soon as they appeared a mere ten meters away, their Bankai and Shikai faded. On top of that, the combatants were sealed inside, leaving everyone else outside.

"Damn it, just like with Madara!" None of them realized that they were being drained of their power, before they started collapsing one after the other.

"What…what is this?"

"Our strength…is fading."

Everyone was left helpless as they watched the final battle between the remaining Shinogami division and the true leader of the espada. None of them noticed that their zanpakuto were disappearing.

* * *

Akuma was so powerful, he shook of some of the Shinogami's most powerful attacks. He seemed to have an unlimited supply of zanpakuto, as he drew out two.

"Howl Zabimaru!"

* * *

"My zanpakuto!" Renji said as he finally noticed that his zanpakuto was gone. Upon Renji's shout, everyone noticecd that their zanpakuto were also gone.

"He's a truly powerful foe."

* * *

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Mo way, he has the zanpakuto of both Renji and Byakuya! But how did he get them?" Naruto looked behind himself to see a group of severely weakened Shinigami without their zanpakuto.

"Oh, somehow, he must have stolen their zanpakuto and their shikai! He better not use their BanKai!"

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi all leaped into battle. Itachi swung his zanpakuto, but Akuma deflected it with Zabimaru. Naruto split his sword into 1,000 light spears, but Senbonzakura made it useless. Hinata fired off some rose thorns, while both Sasuke and Itachi used, **"Amaterasu: Hosenka no Jutsu!"** None of the attacks even scratched Akuma, for Senbonzakura scattereed and formed a shield. "BanKai." Akuma reformed Senbonzakura and dropped it so that it sunk into the ground. 2 pillers of giant Senbonzakura's appeared behind him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Akuma pulled out a third zanpakuto. "Sit upon the frozen heaven's, Hyorinmaru! BanKai Hihio Zabimaru!" Akuma now had the power of two powerful BanKai and a powerful Shikai.

* * *

"He's more powerful then I thought! I don't think the Shinogami have a chance!" Said Toshiro. 'But Itachi-senpai might have a chance…'

* * *

Akuma swung Zabimaru at Sasuke, while he also swung Hyorinmaru at Itachi. At the same time, Akuma willed Senbonzakura to attack Naruto and Hinata.

"A three pronged attack! We'll see about that! Hinata, guard me!" While Hinata guarded Naruto by using a **Kaiten,** Naruto was making a spiraling sphere of purple chakra, then coating it with some of his wind element. Then, using his Kitsune powers, he prepared to use it. As soon as Hinata moved out of the way, Naruto fired a cero blast. At the end of his cero was Naruto's most powerful jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

All the shards of Senbonzakura formed a shield in front of Akuma, but the cero blast, combined with Naruto's ultimate jutsu, easily grinded through to Akuma, destroying Senbonzakura. Sadly, this drained most of the strength out of the hybrid attack, and didn't even phase Akuma in the slightest.

"You have destroyed one of my zanpakuto. One down, only 25 more to go!"

The sound of a chirping one thousand birds caused Akuma to turn his head toward Sasuke, as he plunged his **Chidori** through Zabimaru, effectevely destroying it. At the same time, Itachi managed to deflect Hyorinmaru. Akuma was left holding only one zanpakuto.

"BanKai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru….dance Sode no Shiraykui."

'Oh no two ice elemental zanpakuto, Sode no Shiryaku, the most beautiful, and Daiguren Hyorinmaru, the most powerful ice type zanpakuto ever!'

"Ice? HA! **Amaterasu, Ryuuka no Jutsu!" **Itachi released a super hot stream of Amaterasu flames at both Sode no Shiryaku and Hyorinmaru. The attack managed to destroy Sode no Shiryaku, but was only able todamage the BanKai of Hyorinmaru. "I need something hotter!"

"Allow me then,** Amaterasu, Gouryuka no Jutsu!"** Sasuke spit out several large jet black dragon shaped fireballs at Hyorinmaru. The fireballs were even hotter then Amaterasu. **'Goukayu no Jutsu **and **Ryuuka no Jutsu** combined?' Itachi wondered.

The missles hit what remained of Daiguren Hyorinmaru and shattered the blade. Akuma didn't draw out another zanpakuto. Instead, he punched out some swift moving fire. It was too fast to dodge, but the Shinogami dodged anyway, but they did not remain unscathed. Some nasty level three burns burned their skin, except for Naruto's, whose chakra cloak protected him from burning. While Hinata was tending to everyone's burn wounds, Naruto drew back his hands into a u-shape, and gathered both his dormant chakra and some negative, otherwise evil chakra into it. **"Cero Rasengan-ha!"** A spiraling red laser of chakra spun out of Naruto's hand when he thrust it forward.. Akuma countered by gathering some energy into the index and middle finger of his hand, and pointing it forward.

"Grand ray Cero!" The attack pushed through the **Cero Rasengan-ha,** so Naruto avoided it by leaping back. 'Kuso!'

Akuma pulled out two more zanpakuto.

"Jiraiya's zanpakuto…flatten, Hikigaeru Sumasshu(2)! Tsunade's zanpakuto; clobber, Ippatsuya(3)!"

The two zanpakuto assumed new forms. Ippatsuya became a fist (A/N Xiaolin Showdown's Fist of Tebigong shen gong wu, which I do not own.) while Hikigaeru Sumasshu became a flail. Akuma slammed Hikigaeru Sumasshu onto the ground. Naruto heard a whistling sound above himself, and swiftly moved backwards, as a giant toad would have flattened him if he didn't move.

"HOLY-"

Akuma, with blinding speed, cocked back the fist wielding Ippatsuya and thrust it forward, hitting Naruto and slamming him into the wall-50 meters away! At least, it would have hit Naruto, if he didn't use **Kawarami no Jutsu** to replace himself with a log. Nevertheless, Ippatsuya left a sizable dent in the log.

"Damn it, he just had to use Jiraiya and Tsunade's zanpakuto! Well here's a surprise for Akuma, courtacy of ero-sennin! Hope this works." Naruto bit his thumb and made 5 handseals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as he slammed his palm onto the ground. A giant cloud of smoke appeared in front of Naruto. When it cleared, Gamabunta sat there in all his glory. _**"Naruto, long time no see. Did you summon me?"**_

"Hai, give me some oil."

"**You got it Gaki, but tell me where I am first!"**

"Soul Society! **Katon: Gamayu Endan!"**

This, combined with Gamabunta's oil stream, created a flamethrower, which Akuma countered by holding up his hand, diverting the flames.

"Fool, I am the devil! I'm fire reincarnate!"

"_**The devil? Sorry gaki, but despite my strength, even I'm no match for him."**_ With that, Gamabunta disappeared.

"Arigatou Bunta…because of you, I discovered that Akuma is fire reincarnate, which means that he would be damaged by water! Too bad I don't know any water jutsu, and I'm not sure there are any kido that uses water. You three got any water jutsu?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"I am water-element Naruto-kun. I have a few."

"Kisame was a master of water jutsu. Naturally, I copied some of them with my **Sharingan."**

"Sorry taicho, I don't have any, but I can copy Hinata, that is, if you'll let me."

"Hinata-chan?"

"I don't mind."

"HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!"

After Sasuke focused his **Sharingan** eye on Hinata, she and Sasuke formed identical hand signs, while Itachi formed different ones.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"** Hinata and Sasuke said in unison.

"**Suiton: Daibakafu no Jutsu!"**

Two water dragons rose out of the lake water nearby, while water formed an arch around Itachi. The three water jutsu crashed into Akuma, who used something to counter. "Discharge!" The three water attacks are stopped with a little bit of electricity that would have shocked the users had they been in contact with them. Since they weren't, the water jutsu evaporated. Itachi had to leap out of the way of the giant toad, for Hikigaeru Sumasshu once again slammed on the ground. 'Neither fire nor water jutsu are effective against him…those damn zanpakuto! They have to go! Hmm, I could have sworn that I used BanKai…'

Itachi readied his zanpakuto, and gathered reiatsu. "BanKai!"

Itachi's zanpakuto was surrounded by a heat aura.

* * *

"Furui Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou, the zanpakuto that can nullify shikai!" Itachi swung his sword through Hikigaeru Sumasshu, reverting it back into a regular sword. Likewise, when Ippatsuya met Furui Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou, it also reverted back into a regular blade.

"Those swords can't harm us anymore! They are just your regular sword now, at least, til I choose to release them!"

At this, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto had one identical thought, never piss off Itachi, unles you want to suffer his BanKai!

"Grr." Akuma tossed the weak blades aside. "Your Furui Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou may be powerful against a zanpakuto with a sealed form, but what about a zanpakuto that has no sealed form? Such as this one!" Akuma brought out a huge zanpakuto that looked like an elegant cleaver. The sharp edge was white, and the rest of the zanpakuto was black. The blade had no guard, but instead, the hilt had a cloth that wrapped around it. "Zangetsu!"

"The one blade that my Furui Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou is useless against!"

* * *

"My Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as he was paralyzed on the ground with the other taicho and fukutaicho's also paralyzed.

* * *

Akuma used shuppo to appear in front of Itachi and brought Zangetsu down. Itachi took the blow fully, but revealed another ability of his zanpakuto. Partial invincibility! Itachi swung his Furui Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou at Akuma, who used shuppo to dodge it. 'He's faster then ever!'

"Getsuga Tensho!" "Light slash!" The two attacks nullified each other. "A thousand light spears!" Naruto's zanpakuto scattered into a thousand light shards which elongated into spears and soared toward Akuma. Akuma blocked it by grabbing the cloth of Zangetsu and swinging the blade around, deflecting all of the spears. "Kuso! This guy won't go down!" Naruto's rage intensified his chakra aura. Naruto let out a primal roar. BOOM

Naruto was revealed in his 9 tailed form, and Shinso Hitenshi split into nine blades moved by wind. (A/N man I'm using a lot of crossovers. For Naruto's aura, think Xaldin from Organization XIII)

Akuma became a little worried, but shook it off. He held his zanpakuto parallel to the ground. "BanKai!"

* * *

"Not my BanKai too!"

* * *

"Tensa Zangetsu." Normally, a BanKai would generate immense spiritual pressure and a larger blade form or something similar. However, Tensa Zangetsu shrank in size and became a nodachi with a black blade with a manji crossguard and a short, broken chain similar to a pluses chain when it is broken. Akuma disappeared faster then the eye could follow, at a velocity faster then shuppo. He appeared in front of Naruto and stabbed him. However, Naruto smirked. **"Bunshin Daibakuha."** Naruto exploded, sending Akuma back.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Akuma sent a slash of dark energy at Naruto. Since his velocity was greater then Shuppo, he was able to do it simultaneously from all sides for an omni directional attack. Naruto willed his nine Shinso Hitenshi to do nine light slashes to cancel out the nine Getsuga Tensho.

"With nine tails of

* * *

power," Said Naruto. "I can call on every element in existance!" Naruto raised his tails ne by one, calling out each element. A kanji for each element appeared at the tips of his nine tails. The 5 elements that humans use, fire, thunder, water, earth, and wind, along with 4 elements that demons use, light, dark, love, and hate. Naruto raised his hand up, and spun his chakra erratically. The elements of light and dark swirled around in it. Naruto began focusing all the chakra into a sphere, and added fire, wind, earth, thunder, and water elements into the shell. The result was a spiraling ball of multicolored chakra. Finally, Naruto spun the elements of love and hate around the sphere. Naruto brought it down. Faster then the eye could see, Naruto vanished from sight, only to reappear behind Akuma. **"Kyuu Kouyou Rasen-shuriken!"** The nine elements caused great pain for Akuma. He was scorched, cut, drowned, stoned, shocked, illuminated by light, bombarded by dark, suffered hate, and loved like no one else. Since this is the devil we're talking about, love and light especially caused him severe agony. Eventually, the attack ended.

"You'll pay for that!" Akuma shuppo'd to everybody in the blink of an eye, and cut everyone up pretty bad. He discarded Tensa Zangetsu, and pulled out his original zanpakuto.

"Burn in the fires of Hell, Yokoshima Wakemae(4)."

'Evil cut? Isn't that…'

The zanpakuto merged with the hand and became a reddish energy sword with a wide tip.

'It is! It's a program advance!'

* * *

Even with nine tails of power, everyone was hard pressed to defeat him. ** "Kyuu Kouyou Rasenshuriken!"**

"**Amaterasu Chidori!"**

"Celestial Arrow!"

"**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!"**

All four Shinogami released some of their most powerful Ninjutsu at Akuma, but Akuma took them all like it was nothing, but he did dodge Naruto's **Kyuu Kouyou Rasenshuriken** and Hinata's Celestial Arrow, which Naruto noticed. 'My elements of light and love seem to damage him the most, and he seemed to be afraid of Hinata's powers. That's it!' "Hinata, charge your strongest Celestial attack! I'll combine it with the elements of light and love!"

"Right!"

Hinata molded her Celestial energy, while Naruto summoned the elements of light and love. They combined them together, to form one huge hilt, which they both had to hold. "Celestial Blade!" Together, they summoned a blade that was at least thousands of feet long. (It missed the Shinigami outside the barrier). Together, they moved the blade and slashed Akuma right in half. Akuma was distracted by both Sasuke and Itachi, and didn't even notice the blade, until it cut him slowly in half. At his death, all of the zanpakuto returned to their owners, along with all of their spirit energy.

* * *

After everyone had received their zanpakuto back and Itachi restored the shikai of Jiraiya and Tsunade, Kushina counted all the people there. 'About 30 people, unless I were to invite all of the Shinogami division, which would be 13 more…why not?' "OK, I invite everyone who is here to come to our manor tomorrow at one for lunch!"

Everyone agreed to at least stop buy and eat.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Minato awoke to a heavenly aroma. "Don't tell me." Said Minato. "It's-"

* * *

"Triad Teriyaki! There is enough here for everyone to get at least seconds! Dig in everybody!" Kushina said to all the guests, the taicho and fukutaicho's of all the squads, the sotaicho, and everyone of the Shinogami division.

"Itakitimasu!" Said everyone, before digging in. Choji got the first bite, and it stopped him cold. Everyone besides Kushina, Minato, Naruto, and Hinata were wondering why he stopped. After what seemed like hours chewing, which was actually just a few seconds, Choji finally swallowed his first bite. Everyone was waiting for the self proclaimed food critic to rate this meal.

"Out of ten, I give this single bite aa twenty! It's the most heavenly dish I have ever encountered!"

After this proclamation. No one hesitated to take a mouthful onto their fork and consume it. Almost immediately, everyone pratically inhaled the rest of their first dish..

"I whole-heartedly agree with Choji. This dish…I have never tasted anything like it! You must share this recipe with everyone here."

"She won't share this recipe," Said Choji. "Kushina will take this recipe to her grave, so to speak."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Said Kushina. "This recipe belongs to the Uzumaki family. I'll only share it with the next Uzumaki generation."

Jiraiya was about to ask something. Beffore he could, however, Kushina cut him off.

"No Jiraiya, you may not have the recipe."

Jiraiya pouted.

* * *

The next day, Minato wanted to spar with his son.

"I challenge you to a fight, a battle between father and son."

"I accept, otou-san. It will be a most memorable battle."

"Right son."

Minato unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Photosynthesize, Konohamaru!"

The green key blade revealed itself.

Naruto materialized his zanpakuto.

"Shine true, Hitenshi!"

The epic battle between father and son had begun! Multiple sword clashes could be heard, and a high reiatsu output from the two who were fighting made squad 1's sotaicho and the Shinogami division's fukutaicho to come and watch. Kushina, trailing Hinata, was also present. Kushina was torn between cheering for either her husband or her son. Hinata cheered for Naruto. The sotaicho watched the epic battle with amusement.

* * *

"You're pretty good, Naruto, but now…you will lose! BanKai!"

The green key blade split into three prongs. The center prong was a double edged green key blade, while the two other prongs were shaped like a thunderbolt. Minato was adorned in his Yondaime cloak.

"Hirashin no Konohamaru! Prepare yourself, Naruto."

"BanKai!"

Naruto's Shinogami robes changed and became his Rokudaime cloak. His zanpakuto didn't visibly change.

"Shinso Hitenshi."

* * *

After a long and drawn out fight, by which Naruto was forced to summon a single tail of Tear's chakra, Naruto's immense stamina won the battle for him, and Minato passed out.

"Aw come on otou-san. I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Then fight me!"

"Fine then Ichigo. I accept!"

"BanKai!"

Ichigo disappeared in a flash, but Naruto moved faster then light. Their two blades met in the middle.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Light slash!"

The two powerful attacks propelled both of them back, but Naruto was not done. Quickly spinning blue chakra into his hand, a blue sphere formed. Naruto then added his element into it.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

Ichigo shuppo'd out of the way.. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto concentrated his chakra, so that an additional tail of Tear's power extended, giving him two tails.

"Try to dodge this! **Rasengan-ha!"** A fast moving laser of chakra shot out of Naruto's' extended palm. Ichigo countered by doning his Vizard mask.

"Cero!"

By now, everybody knew that Ichigo had an inner conflict with his hollow, and gained Vizard powers because of it.

"Ichigo, if I went full power, you would have died. Thank you for the spar."

"No problem."

"So who's next?"

Hinata only shook her head, as she watched all of the Shinigami, one by one, challenging her husband.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt conclusion of this chapter. This story, after 4 parts, is finally completed. If you haven't yet, I'd advice you to read the first Kitsune Tales, for thereby lies the origin to this epic saga. I have to get ready for graduation, and college, so I won't be updating anything for quite a while, but I'll still be around, dropping the occasional review to your stories. Leave your reviews, and laterz.s

(1) Satan, devil

(2) Toad Smash

(3) Slugger

(4) Evil Cut


End file.
